


The Second Hand Unwinds

by blue1louu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exes to Lovers, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, NASA, Physics, References to Depression, Time Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue1louu/pseuds/blue1louu
Summary: Луи Томлинсон - один из первых участников сверхсекретной программы НАСА по Хроноисследованиям. Когда что-то идёт не так, и он отправляется в прошлое дальше, чем планировал, у него нет другого выбора, кроме как появиться на пороге своего бывшего парня.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Second Hand Unwinds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698533) by [kingsofeverything (FullOnLarrie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOnLarrie/pseuds/kingsofeverything). 



 

∞

 

 

 

— Почему здесь всегда так чертовски холодно? — Произносит Луи в пустое пространство перед ним, ожидая пока вода закипит. Единственное, чему он не поддался за шесть с лишним лет, прожитых в Штатах, — это одержимости кофе. Конечно, он любит попить латте время от времени, но именно чаю принадлежит место в его сердце. Иногда кажется, что это единственная вещь в его жизни, которая никогда не изменится. На самом деле он услышал слово «вы»* из своего собственного рта ещё неделю назад и впоследствии провёл все выходные перед телевизором, смотря BBC America, разговаривая с экраном и намеренно усиливая свой Йоркширский акцент.

— У нас на объекте работают тринадцать тысяч человек. Мы не можем сделать их всех счастливыми. Или довольными. Пей свой чай и пошли. — Говорит Найл и откидывает упавшую на глаза прядь волос. Это не столько приказ, сколько речь, которую он повторял много раз за последние шесть лет, и отточенный характер произношения подчёркивает его южнокалифорнийский акцент. Он стоит в дверях с двумя баночками Доктора Пеппера в руках, а за его спиной мелькает макушка Лиама.

Луи заканчивает заваривать чай, размешивает в последний раз, оставляет ложку в кружке, затем следует за Найлом и Лиамом в конференц-зал.

Они идут на меньший из двух официальных брифингов по поводу их миссии, но этот более важный. Это — настоящий брифинг, тот, что прошёл раньше этим же днём со всем начальством, был даже не об их миссии. Луи всегда закатывает глаза, когда думает о смехотворной секретности этого всего, обо всех действиях, которые они принимают, чтобы гарантировать, что никто не знает, что на самом деле происходит. Луи считает, это пустой тратой времени и ресурсов.

Малик и доктор Франклин уже сидят за столом переговоров, когда парни входят. Они кивают головой на приветствия и возвращаются к обсуждению.

— Джентльмены, — начинает доктор Франклин.

Со стула позади него Найл бормочет: «Как скажете». И Луи едва сдерживает улыбку.

Доктор Франклин прочищает горло и продолжает:

— Вы знаете, зачем вы здесь, никаких формальностей, просто обзор процедур. Прежде чем мы начнём, я просто хочу сказать, что когда мы просили вас троих присоединиться к программе, мы надеялись, что это время настанет. Я всю жизнь мечтал достигнуть этого, и я уверен, что вы трое — лучшие, кого мы могли выбрать. Теперь к делу. Зейн? — Он поворачивается и жестами приказывает ему взять инициативу в свои руки.

Луи допивает свой чай. Он знает, что сейчас произойдёт, он уже слышал все это раньше. Честно говоря, Томлинсон дословно все помнит. Это не значит, что он согласен со всем этим, как и не значит, что ему нечего сказать об этом. Вот почему они с Маликом не ладят и никогда не ладили, поэтому он всегда держался отчуждённо и странно с Луи, хотя Лиаму и Найлу он нравится. Иногда они слишком торопятся. Всегда готовы беспрекословно выполнять приказы, что, вероятно, к лучшему в подобных программах, учитывая ситуации, в которых они могут оказаться. Иногда Луи удивляется, почему его вообще выбрали для этого.

— Вы все знаете, что должны делать. Я не скажу ничего нового, но я должен всё повторить. Начнём. — И хотя вся эта встреча неофициальная, а остальные сидят за столом в джинсах и футболках НАСА, Малик — в своей неизменной рубашке с длинными рукавами, застёгнутой на все пуговицы, галстуке и лабораторном халате — встаёт со стула и делает шаг назад от стола. — Во-первых, я должен поблагодарить вас. Доктор Пейн, без вашей работы с субатомными частицами и сверхтяжёлыми элементами у нас не было бы элемента, необходимого для создания оборудования, чтобы удержать разрыв, когда он откроется.

Луи кивает и видит, как Лиам салютует и отдёргивает свои невидимые пиджак и галстук.

Малик продолжает:

— Доктор Хоран, без вас мы бы не смогли стабилизировать разрыв для работы с ним. Я знаю, что мы вместе работали над экзотической материей, но все зависит от вас.

Луи поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Найла, и видит, как тот подмигивает и притворяется, что стреляет из пистолета в Малика. Сейчас наступит очередь Луи, так что он пересекается взглядом с Маликом.

— Томлинсон, планирование, проектирование и строительство Хроноцилиндра не могли бы пройти лучше. Спасибо всем.

Вот и все. Луи прищуривается и смотрит на Малика, надеясь, что тот снова посмотрит на него, потому что с таким же успехом он мог оскорбить Луи, его работу и его место в программе. Как будто цилиндр был всем, над чем он работал.

Но Малик смотрит куда-то в сторону и говорит:

— Хотя каждый тест, который мы провели, был идеальным, всегда есть шанс на ошибку. Конечно, вы всё это знаете. Чтобы эта миссия прошла максимально безопасно и точно, вам нужно использовать навыки, которые вы получили во время медитации, чтобы очистить свой разум до и во время теста.

Малик поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Луи.

— Шансы на неточную посадку ничтожны. Расчёты делались снова и снова, и в дальнейшем будут рассчитываться с учётом конкретной статистики и информации, которую хронофизики собирают на месте от вас. Мы практически уверены, что все приземлятся правильно. Тем не менее, на случай, если ошибка все же произойдёт, исследования и история говорят нам, что все объекты были построены на нетронутой территории, в нескольких часах ходьбы от цивилизации.

Луи кашляет в кулак и делает глубокий вдох.

— Мне нужно кое-что сказать.

— Ну конечно же. — Малик закатывает глаза и жестом велит Луи начинать.

— То, что мы подготовлены к неточной посадке не лучшим образом, просто смешно. Это вполне может произойти, но мы рассматривали это как почти невозможное, Малик. — Луи наклоняется вперёд в своём кресле. — Все, что я хочу сказать, это то, что нужно было провести больше исследований.

— Все, что должно было быть сделано — сделано, Томлинсон. — Малик скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит на него сверху вниз, и на секунду Луи хочется вскочить со стула и закричать, но вместо этого он делает глубокий вдох.

Найл похлопывает Луи по предплечью.

— Все будет хорошо, приятель.

— Томлинсон, мы готовы к любой возможной и невозможной ситуации. Итак, скажите мне, что вы будете делать, если ваша посадка окажется неточной? — Спрашивает Малик.

Луи вздыхает и откидывается на спинку стула, поворачивая его туда-сюда, прежде чем сказать:

— Проверю зрение, слух, пульс и подвижность. Потом я пойду. Ты же понимаешь, что мне чертовски не повезёт? Ни работы, ни денег, ни телефона, ничего. А что, если я не цел?

— Все будет хорошо. Как я уже сказал, шансы ничтожны, и если вы будете следовать процедуре, проблем не возникнет.

— Да, но нам не разрешено связываться с НАСА, потому что мы можем нарушить хронологию, устроить хаос, путаницу и так далее. Если нам повезёт, мы сможем найти кого-то кому можно доверять, чтобы помочь нам? И даже тогда мы должны следовать приказам и держать рот на замке. Мы буквально должны строить жизнь с нуля и просто ждать.

Малик делает глубокий вдох и выпускает воздух через нос, его раздувающиеся ноздри — единственный признак раздражения.

— Это маловероятно. Настолько маловероятно, что если это произойдёт, вы сможете сказать: «я же говорил», и я лично извинюсь перед вами, Томлинсон. Могу я продолжить?

Несколько секунд Луи просто смотрит на него, явно демонстрируя презрение, затем говорит:

— Да, сэр. — И возвращается к чаю, потому что этот разговор разыгрывался сотни раз, и ничто не убедит его в том, что Малик не просто дерзкий засранец. Он настолько уверен, что все его расчёты верны, что вероятность ошибки равна нулю. Это бесит.

Остальная часть брифинга проходит гладко. Нет никаких причин, чтобы это было не так. Даже вмешательство Луи было учтено раньше времени, если он вообще что-то знает о Малике. Луи немного отключается. После этого у них с Найлом и Лиамом будет время пообедать, затем они переоденутся в свои официальные костюмы для второго брифинга с президентом. И в конце он должен пойти домой, чтобы прекратить откладывать упаковку пустой сумки, которая уже две недели лежит на полу возле его кровати, и немного поспать.

Завтра рано утром он улетает в Лондон, а потом ему предстоит долгая поездка в Хроно-центр в Донкастере, где он не был шесть лет. После этого — путешествие во времени.

<center>∞</center>

Луи зевает в ладонь, и его рот растягивается так широко, что глаза непроизвольно закрываются. Он покинул свою квартиру во Флориде ещё до восхода солнца, а когда приземлился в Хитроу, подождал на взлётно-посадочной полосе. Когда парень направился через аэропорт к ожидавшей снаружи машине, солнце уже садилось.

И теперь он почти на другой стороне трёхчасовой поездки из Лондона в Донкастер. По крайней мере, у него есть водитель — хотя он знает, что у водителя есть допуск и, вероятно, он обычно не тратит свои дни на развозку людей из аэропорта — и он может смотреть в окно и позволить себе отключиться.

Прошло шесть лет с тех пор, как он видел все это в последний раз. Когда они проезжают мимо центра города, а через несколько минут мимо парка, в который мама любит ходить по воскресеньям с его братьями и сёстрами, ему кажется странным, что большая часть парка выглядит точно так же. Он понятия не имеет, почему продолжает смотреть, но знает, что через несколько минут они проедут мимо дерьмовых, старых кирпичных квартир, где они жили с Гарри.

За шесть лет, прошедших после их разрыва, Луи выработал определённые приёмы и методы, которые очень хорошо помогают ему не думать о Гарри. Самая важная часть его плана состояла в том, чтобы полностью избегать Великобритании — с глаз долой, из сердца вон, в конце концов, работает — и это того стоило, хотя он пожертвовал временем со своей семьёй. Вместо этого они все время общаются по скайпу и FaceTime. Он потратил довольно много своих сбережений, на то, чтобы сестры с мамой и Эрнестом к нему прилетали. Луи возил их в Disney World и Universal Studios и оплачивал их пребывание в отеле. Это того стоит.

Остальные его усилия были больше похожи на типичное поведение после разрыва и разбитого сердца. Держаться подальше от любых возможных напоминаний о Гарри и завалить себя работой. На шесть лет.

Может быть, он зашёл слишком далеко, стерев все упоминания о Гарри, и тот факт, что они когда-либо были вместе, с его телефона, компьютера, дома, офиса, машины и квартиры. Его общей философией было: «если это заставляет меня думать о Гарри — выбрось это», и это распространялось на все аспекты его жизни. Он даже заменил приличную часть своего гардероба, а также избавился от дорогого кожаного бумажника, который Гарри подарил ему на Рождество перед отъездом в Штаты. Официальный сувенирный кошелёк НАСА из обычной ткани на липучке тоже неплохо работает.

Что касается завала на работе, то в этом нет необходимости. Он и так занят «космическим инженером, работающим на НАСА». В этом корень проблем между ними, и он стал ещё более занятым, когда его выбрали для программы Хроноисследований.

Он был благодарен судьбе за то, что его работа стала отбирать так много времени, особенно после того, как Гарри ясно дал понять, что не заинтересован во всем этом. В течение первого месяца после их разрыва Луи звонил и писал так часто, что это должно было смущать. Но Гарри так и не ответил, и когда он вернул пакет с рождественским подарком Луи нераспечатанным, тот сдался.

Сейчас он с открытым ртом смотрит, как они проезжают мимо входа в его старую квартиру, и с трудом сдерживает поток воспоминаний. По крайней мере, он может гордиться тем, что не попросил водителя остановиться. Хотя, это, вероятно, только потому, что он знает, что Гарри уехал из города примерно через год после того, как они расстались. Мама рассказала ему, как только это случилось, и после этого он попросил её больше не упоминать Гарри.

Луи вздыхает и закрывает глаза, откидывая голову на спинку сиденья. Он пытается очистить свой разум, вытесняя все мысли о Гарри и обо всем остальном, сосредотачиваясь на пустоте, пока она не станет всем, что есть.

Центр представляет собой относительно небольшое, невзрачное, двухэтажное здание. Он должен быть таким, чтобы не привлекать внимания, и, поскольку он служит только для одной цели, нет необходимости в том, чтобы он был большим. Луи помнит, как доктор Франклин предлагал сделать его похожим на фабрику, но Томлинсон быстро подавил эту идею. Очевидно, что жители Донкастера стали бы интересоваться, кто там работает, особенно когда поняли бы, что никого из местных не нанимали. Нет никакой вывески и нет забора, облицовывающего собственность, это просто выглядит как небольшое офисное здание.

Машина сворачивает на задний двор и въезжает в один из гаражей, но Луи дожидается, пока за ними закроется тяжёлая стальная дверь, и только тогда вылезает с заднего сиденья. Он перекидывает сумку через плечо и заходит внутрь вслед за водителем. Когда они проходят через дверь, один из хронофизиков ждёт с iPad в руке и машет водителю.

— Томлинсон? — Быстро спрашивает она, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.

— Да, — отвечает Луи, пытаясь скрыть усталость в голосе. Полет отнял у него больше сил, чем он ожидал, хотя прошлой ночью он тоже плохо спал. Он ненадолго думает о Найле и его более длинном полете в Перт, и надеется, что с ним все в порядке. Они пытались учесть разницу во времени, но Луи сомневается, хватит ли двадцати четырёх часов, чтобы прийти в себя перед прыжком.

— Добрались без проблем?

— Да, — Луи интересно, не несёт ли она военную службу. Похоже на то. Он задаётся вопросом, не беспокоит ли её отсутствие формальностей.

Если это так, то она не показывает этого, продолжая задавать вопросы:

— Что-нибудь примечательное?

— Ничего, — отвечает он и качает головой, когда образ Гарри, стоящего перед их старой квартирой, вспыхивает в его голове.

— Следуйте за мной, — говорит она и поворачивается, начиная идти по коридору. Она ни разу не проверяет, следует ли он за ней, и Луи даёт себе секунду. Да. Определённо военная.

Иногда он думает о том, что он буквально единственный невоенный участник всей программы Хроноисследований, и задаётся вопросом, есть ли причина, по которой они выбрали его. Найл и Лиам служили в Военно-воздушных силах между средней школой и колледжем, а доктор Франклин служил в морской пехоте. Честно говоря, Луи не думает, что Малик когда-либо был связан с вооружёнными силами, но он не в счёт.

Найл говорит, что они выбрали Луи, потому что он лучший космический инженер в НАСА, но парень не думает, что это правда. Конечно, он хорош, но он работал со многими другими, ходил в школу с несколькими. Он никогда не был лучшим в своём классе. Лиам говорит, что они выбрали его, потому что он не военный, что им нужен кто-то настолько близкий к гражданке, насколько это возможно. Может быть, так оно и есть.

Он следует за девушкой вверх по лестнице и вниз по коридору, позволяя своим мыслям блуждать все это время. Он устал, его ноги и спина немного болят от долгого сидения, сначала в самолёте, а потом в машине.

— Томлинсон, — говорит она, выводя его из задумчивости. Она стоит в дверном проёме, придерживая дверь, чтобы он вошёл. — Вас ждут внизу к завтраку в шесть утра. Тестирование начинается в семь. Важно, чтобы вы хорошо отдохнули перед прыжком, поэтому, пожалуйста, дайте нам знать, если вам что-то нужно, чтобы удобно устроиться. — Она указывает на клавиатуру у двери, — просто нажмите кнопку вызова, и мы принесём вам все, что нужно.

— Спасибо, эм…

— Лейтенант Эдвардс.

— Спасибо, лейтенант Эдвардс. Я буду в порядке. Увидимся утром, — Луи кивает и закрывает дверь.

Это маленькая комнатка, похожая скорее на крохотную однокомнатную квартирку, чем на апартаменты в военном стиле, как и ожидал Луи. Кровать маленькая, но на самом деле она выглядит довольно удобной, поэтому Луи несколько раз приседает, отжимается и встает в планку, затем быстро принимает душ в маленькой ванной, чтобы смыть с себя все напряжение, натягивает боксеры и забирается в кровать. Он засыпает всего за несколько минут.

Завтрак простой — баланс белков, жиров и углеводов, который заставляет Луи думать, что он был запланирован и высчитан до грамма. В тестировании нет ничего нового. Быстрый бег по беговой дорожке — ничего длинного или быстрого, измерение давления до и после, несколько маленьких пузырьков крови, температура тела, рост, вес и все. Тем не менее, это занимает несколько часов, и к тому времени, когда тестирование завершается, наступает время обеда. После этого лейтенант Эдвардс ведёт Луи обратно в его комнату, где, отправив последнее сообщение Найлу и Лиаму, — пожелав им удачи и безопасных путешествий — он отключает свой телефон. Остаток дня он должен отдыхать, медитировать и ждать.

Проблема в том, что на это не уйдёт весь день, а Луи позволено делать только это. Он не должен заниматься спортом, читать или спать. Его телефон должен оставаться выключенным, поэтому он не может никому звонить. В конце концов, его мысли блуждают. Он думает о своей семье, которая не знает, что он сейчас всего в нескольких милях от них. Ложь даётся ему нелегко, и последние шесть лет были для него тяжёлыми; иногда чувство вины разъедает его изнутри.

Луи вздыхает и прижимает руки к глазам. Чувство вины было легче переварить, и вещи было легче разделить, когда он был за тысячи миль, но, вернувшись домой, увидев их старую квартиру… черт, даже услышав фамилию лейтенанта, он подумал о Гарри. Он никогда в жизни не сожалел ни о чем больше, чем о том, как все закончилось с Гарри, ну, за исключением того, что все закончилось вообще.

Он позволяет себе немного подумать о Стайлсе, гадая, где он сейчас и что делает. Он надеется, что Гарри счастлив; это все, чего Луи когда-либо хотел для него.

Оставшиеся часы тянутся невыносимо долго, а когда проходит обеденный перерыв, он начинает раздражаться. Понятно, что ему не разрешают есть перед прыжком, но от этого не легче. Он подумывает принять душ, но для этого нет причин, так как ему придётся принять душ внизу прямо перед прыжком. Вместо этого он нетерпеливо дожидается одиннадцати часов, а когда они наступают, спускается вслед за лейтенантом Эдвардс.

— Все, что вам понадобится, лежит на столе за этой дверью. — Она проводит его по комнате, показывает скафандр, который все ещё в герметичном контейнере, и напоминает, чтобы он снял все украшения, повторяет процедуру, которой он должен следовать, когда моется, затем указывает на ряд шкафчиков. — Я встречу вас и лейтенанта Гарольда по ту сторону двери. — Она жестом указывает на дверь в другом конце комнаты слева с надписью «Отбытие», возвращается в холл, оставляя Луи наедине с этими мыслями.

Луи бросает взгляд направо, на дверь с надписью «Прибытие», качает головой и опускается на скамью возле шкафчиков. Ему нужно собраться с мыслями. Нет абсолютно никаких причин думать о Гарри прямо сейчас. Каковы шансы, что он окажется с лейтенантом Гарольдом и лейтенантом Эдвардс? Может, он займётся этими расчётами, когда вернётся. А пока ему нужно забыть об этом.

Он сжимает переносицу, закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох, желая, чтобы в голове все прояснилось. Не получается.

Через мгновение он сдаётся, снимает одежду, складывает её и запихивает в шкафчик, на секунду задумавшись, нужен ли ему такой же замок, затем входит в душевую кабину и дважды отмывает своё тело с головы до ног. Как только он заканчивает с водными процедурами, он натягивает хлопчатобумажные брюки на шнуровке, надевает тунику через голову и садится, чтобы надеть тёплые носки и бахилы поверх них. Затем он даёт себе несколько минут, чтобы очистить разум и сосредоточиться.

Это одна из немногих вещей, о которых они с Маликом договорились — медитация. Ясный ум должен облегчить транспортёру выполнение его работы. Последнее, что им нужно, это хрононавт, думающий о динозаврах или о чем-то ещё, что может помешать прыжку. Не то, чтобы они беспокоились о случайном путешествии в мезозойскую эру, но у них нет гарантий, плюс это кажется лучшим способом сосредоточиться на задаче.

Луи делает глубокий вдох, открывает глаза, встаёт и выходит за дверь.

— Томлинсон, — говорит лейтенант Эдвардс и кивает, прежде чем снова посмотреть на пульт управления и компьютеры перед ней.

Человек в другом конце комнаты — лейтенант Гарольд, предполагает Луи, — поворачивается и пересекает комнату, оказываясь всего в нескольких футах от Луи.

— Мы начнём, когда вы займёте своё место на столе. Я уверен, что вы уже устали от этого, но вам придётся повторить своё задание.

Луи несколько раз моргает, чтобы не закатить глаза. Он знал, что это все-таки произойдёт. Как только он занимает своё место на столе в центре комнаты, лейтенант Эдвардс нажимает кнопку, которая будет записывать весь процесс для истории. Луи мгновенно берет себя в руки и отталкивает мысль о том, что он чувствует, как будто ему делают томографию. Это не помогает, когда стол начинает двигаться внутри массивной металлической трубки.

— Луи Уильям Томлинсон, Хрононавт. Миссия два. Путешествие из камеры Хроно-отбытия в 1:00, пятница 14 октября 2023 года, Донкастер, Великобритания в камеру Хроно-прибытия в 1:00, суббота 14 октября 2018 года Донкастер, Великобритания. Процедура требует, чтобы я оставался в камере прибытия в течение одного часа для разбора и тестирования. В 2:00, в субботу 14 октября 2018 года, я собираюсь вернуться сюда, в это же время и место.

— А если что-то пойдёт не так, сэр?

— Если я не прыгну достаточно далеко назад, я все ещё должен следовать процедуре и учитывать час на тестирование, а затем я должен вернуться сюда, в это время и место. Если я прыгну слишком далеко, я сам по себе.

— Вы понимаете, что должны сделать, Томлинсон?

— Да, мэм.

Лейтенант Гарольд некоторое время наблюдает за Луи, затем говорит:

— Для меня большая честь снова работать с Вами, сэр.

Это <i>«снова»</i> на секунду сбивает Луи с толку. Может, он уже встречался с этим лейтенантом раньше и не помнит, но он моргает и приходит в себя. Он слышит, как лейтенанты разговаривают друг с другом, но он не прислушивается. На самом деле, Луи задаётся вопросом, может ли его вырвать или возможно ли, что путешествие во времени может привести к потере контроля над некоторыми функциями тела. Медитация помогает облегчить беспокойство. Он дышит, медленно считая вдохи и выдохи.

Он знает, что они выполняют вычисления в последнюю минуту, вводят координаты и его собственную статистику в формулы, запускают транспортную программу, которая вызовет скачок. Он видел, как Малик выполнял некоторые из формул в одной из самых скучных презентаций PowerPoint в мире. Он даже кое-что понимает, просто это не совсем его дело. Не его сфера интересов. Поэтому он отключается, что, вероятно, к лучшему на данном этапе.

Голос лейтенанта Гарольда эхом отдаётся в трубке.

— Обратный отсчёт от пяти до старта. Пять, четыре, три, два, один.

Мимолётная мысль о Гарри приходит ему в голову, но так же быстро исчезает. Луи моргает, открывает глаза и смотрит внутрь полой трубы. Он чувствует покалывание в конечностях, думая, что это может являться признаком начала прыжка. Он пытается отслеживать все физические и умственные ощущения для своего разбора после приземления.

Тихий шёпот с пульта управления внезапно становится громче, и это отвлекает. Луи открывает глаза и поднимает голову, чтобы выглянуть из конца трубы. Он видит, как лейтенант Эдвардс вскакивает со своего места, хмурится и отворачивается, повысив голос:

— Лейтенант Гарольд!

Этот крик пугает Луи, и он хмурится. Его мысли перескакивают на Гарри, затем на окружавшую его странность, на совпадающие имена и дату.

Суббота, 14 октября 2023 года.

Он снова закрывает глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться на точке приземления.

Суббота, 13 октября 2018 года.

Луи глубоко дышит, тщетно пытаясь взять свои мысли под контроль.

Пятница, 13 октября 2017 года.

На следующий день Гарри позвонил ему рано утром перед уходом на работу и сказал, что ему нужно отдохнуть от их отношений. День, когда Гарри позвонил снова, желая все вернуть, извиниться, все исправить, и день, когда Луи все испортил.

Словно с другого конца длинного туннеля, Луи слышит голоса лейтенантов. А потом его окружает пустота.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

*вы - y’all — это сокращение от «you all», используется в разговорном английском, больше распространено в Америке.


	2. Chapter 2

Несомненно, путешествие во времени похоже на операцию под общим наркозом, потому что оно начинается с легкого покалывания в конечностях. Все чувства Луи кажутся далекими, как будто он слышит, видит и чувствует через чьё-то тело, а затем внезапно всё исчезает.

Так же внезапно глаза Луи распахиваются, сердце колотится в груди, он измотан и чувствует боль во всём теле, как будто он только что закончил одну из тяжелых тренировок, составленную тренерами НАСА. Но его мозг подает сигналы тревоги, которые становятся всё громче и громче с каждой секундой.

Томлинсон лежит, но точно не в камере Хроноприбытия. Он чувствует покалывание сухих листьев и прохладной травы на руках и шее. Луи открывает глаза, и как только они фокусируют изображение, он видит тёмное небо, усеянное звёздами и частично скрытое деревьями и облаками.

Как только руки Луи перестают покалывать, он подносит их к лицу, шее, груди, животу, проверяя каждую часть своего тела, чтобы убедиться — он остался неповреждённым после прыжка. Когда его ноги снова чувствуют себя нормально, он медленно подталкивает себя и садится, скрещивая их. Парень закрывает глаза, делает несколько глубоких вдохов и пытается успокоить беспорядок мыслей, проносящихся у него в голове с немыслимой скоростью.

Вместо того, чтобы пытаться сосредоточиться, Луи мысленно просматривает список возможностей. Он почти уверен, что приземлился в лесистой местности, где, в конечном счёте, будет построен объект, поэтому он знает где находится. Он просто не знает — когда. Хотя Луи думает, что сейчас осень, потому что, по его оценкам, температура находится где-то между 15 и 18 градусами, а земля вокруг него покрыта сухими листьями.

Вполне вероятно, что он не слишком далеко ушёл в прошлое. Луи надеется, не больше, чем на несколько лет, потому что перспектива ждать возвращения в свое время не прельщала. Без денег, без документов, без возможности связаться с кем-либо, он действительно не хочет жить несколько лет или даже десятилетий снова, все время избегая свою семью, друзей, соседей и свое прошлое. Он знал, что что-то подобное произойдет, и они должны были быть лучше подготовлены к этому. Так бы оно и было, если бы мнение Луи приняли во внимание, но Малик всегда его игнорировал.

Луи встает, вздыхая, отряхивает грязь и листья с брюк и оглядывается. Это определенно то место, где будет построен Хроноцентр, и если ему не мерещится, то сквозь деревья он видит современные уличные фонари вдалеке. Он идет к ним, поначалу слегка пошатываясь, но с каждым шагом становясь все более устойчивым и сильным, и когда он достигает дороги, он поворачивает в сторону города, на этот раз благодарный за необходимые тренировки, которые ему пришлось делать в течение последних шести лет.

Пока он идет, Луи проклинает Зейна Малика, его высокомерие и, для разнообразия, его глупо красивое лицо. Если в этом мире существует справедливость, то в эту самую секунду Малик режется бритвой, у него появляется сыпь неизвестного происхождения, и он утыкается лицом в кирпичную стену. Все три одновременно. Закончив ругать Зейна, он в уме проговаривает все, что знает.

Он знает, что находится где-то перед 2018 годом, потому что они построили Хроноцентр тем летом. Луи мысленно составляет график того, что произойдет. Малик приходит в НАСА в апреле того же года, Найл и Лиам — в мае, вскоре после того, как Луи просят присоединиться к программе Хрононавтов. После этого всё происходит с ослепительной скоростью. Лиам откроет свой сверхтяжелый металлический элемент, Найл будет работать с Маликом, чтобы стабилизировать и расширить разрыв, и как только они это сделают, Луи придумает и спроектирует хроноцилиндр из металла Лиама, который идеально подходит для размещения одного из порталов Найла. Они работают почти синхронно друг с другом, как будто это все было заранее отрепетировано.

Теперь ему остается только ждать. Он вернется через разрыв в то время и место, где должен быть, так что он просто должен быть там.

На углу Луи сворачивает налево и идет по дороге, ищет что-нибудь, хоть что-нибудь, что даст ему ключ к разгадке. Должно быть, уже поздно, примерно за полночь. Луи думают, что тихие, темные, пустые улицы хоть что-то проясняют. И это хорошо, потому что это означает, что он приземлился по крайней мере на одной правильной координате. День, дату и год определить сложнее.

Он идет дальше, потому что останавливаться бесполезно, а когда оказывается на перекрестке, понимает, что если свернет направо, то окажется у дома родителей. Со своей мамой, отчимом, и сколько бы детей у них ни было в это время.

Дерьмо.

Не зная года, нет никакого способа узнать, живет ли все ещё дома его прошлое «я».

Поэтому он поворачивает налево, в сторону города, и продолжает идти. В конце концов, он отключается, и его подсознание берет верх. Ноги несут его по знакомым дорогам, пока он не оказывается на тротуаре перед их старой квартирой — за исключением того, что это все еще их квартира — уставившись на потрепанный старый Фольксваген, в котором он легко узнает машину Гарри, с наклейкой НАСА на заднем окне.

Он находится где-то после того, как тот переехал во Флориду, для того, чтобы заключить двухлетний контракт с НАСА. Луи закрывает глаза и берет себя в руки, потому что каким-то образом понимает, что ему не повезло приземлиться незадолго до их разрыва. На самом деле он почти уверен, что точно знает, когда приземлился.

Если он прав, а он полагает, что прав, то парень приземлился в час ночи — как и предполагалось. В субботу — как и предполагалось. В октябре — как и предполагалось. За исключением того, что это четырнадцатое вместо тринадцатого, и это 2017 вместо 2018. По его подсчетам, он шел около двух часов, то есть сейчас около трех утра.

Луи качает головой и пытается разжать стиснутые челюсти, но ему некуда направить вспыхнувший в нем гнев. Он не может кричать, иначе разбудит всю улицу, не может бить или пинать что-нибудь, если только он подойдет к машине Гарри или кирпичной стене здания, а на нем даже нет нормальной обуви. Он хотел бы знать, где сейчас Малик, потому что он хочет направить всю свою ярость прямо на него.

Сейчас, насколько он помнит, до того, как тот присоединился к их миссии в НАСА, Малик все еще был студентом в Лестере, изучая физику на магистратуре. Это одна из вещей, которую Луи никогда не понимал, и еще одна, из-за которой он злится на Малика по сей день. Ему дали слишком много свободы для человека с нулевым опытом, только что закончившего школу. Ходили слухи, что, когда его завербовали, у него оставался еще один семестр обучения, и он заканчивал его в нерабочее время.

Лестер слишком далеко, чтобы идти до него пешком.

Луи делает шаг назад и садится на бордюр. Его мышцы болят, и он просто хочет спать, но парень должен разобраться, что делать. Несколько минут он сидит, потом встает и начинает расхаживать по тротуару, понимая, что если кто-нибудь выглянет в окно, его не только увидят, но и подумают, что он может причинить неприятности. Поэтому парень снова садится на землю позади машины Гарри, где шансы быть замеченным невелики, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока район не начнет просыпаться через несколько часов.

Около часа у него ничего не получается. Луи знает, что его лучший шанс — попросить Гарри о помощи, потому что он живет один и ему определенно можно доверять, но Стайлс, вероятно, ненавидит его прямо сейчас. Для Луи это было шесть лет назад, но он помнит все, как будто это было вчера. Тогда он тоже ненавидел себя. Да и все еще немного ненавидит.

Где-то позади него закрывается дверь, и Луи весь напрягается. Он наклоняется, чтобы заглянуть под машину Гарри, и смотрит на ряд квартир. Около четырех утра Гарри уходит на работу в пекарню. Сейчас он стоит там, у двери, возится с замком, но как только тот защелкивается…

Луи на четвереньках перебирается на другую сторону машины, его сердце бешено колотится от адреналина, и когда Гарри садится в машину, готовый уехать, решение принимается за него само. Поэтому он встает у пассажирской двери и стучит в окно. Он просто рад, что крик Гарри заглушен металлом и стеклом его машины.

Стайлс возится с дверной ручкой, и в конце концов она поддается и дверь открывается, а через секунду он уже кричит, когда вылезает из машины и встает лицом к Луи:

— Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?

Луи видит, как дрожит его рука, когда он поднимает ее, чтобы пригладить волосы.

Томлинсон поднимает руки, и пока он это делает, его глаза бегают из стороны в сторону, проверяя, не раздвинули ли шторы жители домов, но, к счастью, кажется, что Гарри никого не разбудил. И все же он прижимает палец к губам и шикает на парня.

— Пошел ты! Не смей говорить мне быть… — Гарри, кажется, вспомнил, что сейчас четыре часа утра, потому что прошипел последнее слово, — тихим.

— Прости, — инстинктивно говорит Луи, но, как только слова слетают с его губ, он понимает, что совершил ошибку, потому что Гарри поднимает средний палец, закрывает дверцу машины, поворачивается и идет к их квартире. Луи следует за ним, но не потому, что ожидает разрешения войти, а потому, что слышит, как Гарри бормочет что-то себе под нос, и хочет знать, что он говорит.

— Не надо было вставать с постели… идиот, идиот, идиот… Какого черта? Почему… я ненавижу этот гребаный замок…

Луи машинально тянется к ключу. Это то, что он всегда делал, когда жил там, потому что Гарри все больше и больше расстраивался из-за замка, пока не начинал буквально топать ногами.

— Позволь мне?

Гарри хмуро смотрит на него, безуспешно дергает ключ еще несколько раз, затем выдыхает, сдувая волосы с лица, и отступает в сторону.

— Ладно.

На это у Луи уходит чуть больше времени, чем обычно, но он отпирает дверь и заходит внутрь. Парень включает лампу и отступает, чтобы Гарри мог войти первым. Он смотрит, как Стайлс прислоняется к стене, чтобы снять ботинки, и спрашивает:

— Разве ты не идешь на работу?

— Нет. Я имею в виду, шёл. — Гарри оборачивается в дверях, и Луи видит в свете лампы, каким усталым он выглядит, тем не менее у него перехватывает дыхание. Шесть лет спустя он думает, что все еще может часами смотреть на парня. — Они сказали мне взять выходной, но я не мог уснуть, так что я все равно собирался пойти, но… ты серьезно прилетел сюда, чтобы унижаться? Я же сказал, все кончено. Все кончено.

— Нет, эм, вообще-то, я…

— Что, черт возьми, на тебе надето? Ты похож на медсестру или что-то в этом роде.

— О, я… — Луи смотрит на себя. Туника и брюки действительно напоминают форму медсестер, особенно со странными тканевыми ботинками на ногах. — Это по работе.

Как только он это говорит, он закрывает глаза. Может быть, это побочный эффект прыжка, раз он не может перестать говорить глупости.

— Работа. Точно. Слышал это миллион раз. «Договор о неразглашении значит, что я не могу говорить об этом, даже с тобой, Гарри». В любом случае… тебя кто-то подбросил? Ты можешь позвонить им, чтобы они тебя забрали?

— Нет, я… меня никто не привёз. Я не могу позвонить… Слушай… можно войти?

Гарри делает глубокий вдох, и его ноздри раздуваются, когда он выдыхает. Он кивает и отступает в сторону, чтобы Луи мог войти внутрь, а затем исчезает в коридоре. Он быстро оглядывается, и все в точности так, как он помнил. Диван, который они получили из третьих рук от Джеммы, странная коллекция подержанных стульев вокруг складного стола на кухне, кофейный столик, который они решили построить сами по прихоти за один уик-энд. Он не совсем ровный и сделан не из дерева, а из гвоздей, но воспоминание о том, как они строили его вместе, заставляет Луи улыбнуться.

— Я возвращаюсь в постель. — Говорит Гарри из конца коридора, и Луи поднимает голову как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать подушку и сверток одеял, которые Гарри бросает в него. — Можешь спать на диване. Мы поговорим утром.

Луи смотрит ему вслед, и как только парень закрывает за собой дверь спальни, Томлинсон понимает, что боль в груди не является результатом прыжка или симптомом полного истощения. Тоска, которую ему удавалось скрывать от себя последние шесть лет, вышла из-под контроля, вернулась с удвоенной силой.

Диван — дерьмовое место для сна, но все же лучше, чем заднее сиденье машины Гарри, в которую он собирался вломиться как раз перед тем, как тот вышел на улицу. Луи закутывается в одеяло и кладет голову на подушку, внезапно ощутив успокаивающий запах дома и Гарри. С закрытыми глазами он проходит через процесс очищения ума и расслабления тела, и вскоре засыпает.

Его мозг не перестает работать, пока он спит, и когда Луи просыпается, у него ясная голова и лучшее представление о том, что ему нужно делать. Он спал, свернувшись калачиком на боку, так что сейчас ему приходится вытянуть ноги, чтобы размять тело. Он моргает, пытаясь привыкнуть к свету, льющемуся в комнату через открытые шторы.

— У тебя другие волосы, — говорит Гарри, и Луи чуть не выпрыгивает из кожи. Он стоит за диваном, смотрит на Луи сверху вниз, и прошло уже несколько часов, но он все еще выглядит таким же усталым, как и в четыре утра.

— Который час?

— Почти два часа дня.

Луи быстро садится и нащупывает телефон, но тут же вспоминает, что его нет. Он трет лицо руками, затем откидывает волосы с глаз.

— Странно, что ты позволил мне так долго спать.

— Да, я пытался тебя разбудить, но ты… не знаю. Я на секунду подумал, что ты мертв. Проверил пульс и все такое, но нет, ты просто спал. — Гарри идет на кухню, а Луи смотрит ему вслед.

— О, — говорит Томлинсон и откладывает эту информацию для последующего отчета.

— Ладно. Итак, — говорит Гарри таким деловым тоном, что у Луи сводит живот; он ставит две чашки чая на шаткий столик, садится на другой конец дивана и хмуро смотрит на свои руки, сложенные на коленях, — я и не знал, что у тебя такие длинные волосы. Думаю, я не мог их разглядеть, когда мы разговаривали по FaceTime.

Луи смотрит на свои колени и переплетает пальцы. Это будет трудный разговор. Он не думал, что парень начнется с его волос.

Они намного длиннее, чем были шесть лет назад. Луи знает, он просто не подумал об этом. Он задается вопросом, заметит ли Гарри все его изменения. Некоторые из них скрыты, как, например, пятнадцать фунтов мышц, которые он накачал из-за программы подготовки Хрононавтов, и татуировка в центре груди под словами на ключицах. Три циферблата. Прошлое, настоящее, будущее. Некоторые из изменений видны сейчас, если бы только Гарри посмотрел на него внимательней. Но он заметил волосы, может, он просто смотрит, когда Луи не видит.

Боковым зрением он видит руку Гарри, тянущуюся к нему. Он хватает Луи за подбородок и наклоняет его голову набок. Луи знает, что он ищет, но не находит. Он терпелив и позволяет Гарри смотреть, не двигаясь. Даже когда парень слишком грубо проводит большим пальцем по шее Луи и спрашивает:

— Ты замазал его тональным кремом?

— Нет, Гарри. Там ничего нет.

— Пошел ты, Луи. Я знаю, что я видел, и я знаю, как выглядит вина на твоем лице, так что не пытайся лгать мне об этом дерьме.

Луи качает головой и вздыхает, потому что теперь, когда у него наконец появился шанс, он не знает, стоит ли пытаться объяснить, что на самом деле произошло той ночью шесть лет назад.

— У тебя есть планы на сегодня? — Спрашивает Луи, надеясь, что Гарри сменит тему.

— Нет. Как я уже сказал, я должен был работать, но они… ну, вчера я был немного не в себе, поэтому они отправили меня… — Гарри обхватывает себя руками и отворачивается. — У меня нет никаких планов.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Я… я должен тебе кое-что сказать. Связанное с работой. Но это… это действительно сложно и…

— Конечно, Лу, ты же знаешь меня, глупого работника пекарни, едва умеющего считать сдачу, я точно не смогу…

— Прекрати это. Я никогда не думал, что ты глупый. Ты совсем не глуп. Ты надрал мне задницу практически во всех существующих играх. Почему… неважно. Просто… давай мы выпьем чаю, а потом поговорим.

Гарри кивает, но по-прежнему не смотрит на него.

— Хорошо, а потом я объясню. Всё. Возможно, это займет весь день. Не могу поверить, что проспал так долго. Мне придется это записать.

— Хмм? — Гарри наконец поворачивается к нему, и ему хочется протянуть руку и разгладить складку между бровями. Несмотря на то, как всё произошло, Луи рад снова его видеть.

— Я объясню. Обещаю. И я отвечу на любые твои вопросы, клянусь. — Луи ждёт ответа Гарри, но тот лишь кивает и берёт свой чай, так что Луи делает то же самое, и они молча сидят на старом диване.

За те почти три года, что они были вместе, до того как Луи заключил контракт с НАСА, он мог сосчитать по пальцам одной руки, сколько раз чувствовал себя неуютно и неуверенно рядом с Гарри. И всё это было на ранней стадии знакомства, когда он не знал Гарри достаточно хорошо и не мог сказать, о чём он думал с первого взгляда.

Сейчас он чувствует себя более неуверенным и встревоженным, чем тогда, когда пытался набраться смелости и пригласить Гарри на свидание в первый раз. Чай кончился, но он всё равно подносит чашку к губам и притворяется, что делает последний глоток, затем ставит чашку на покосившийся стол, подтягивает одну ногу на диван и поворачивается к Гарри.

— Что это за большая, сложная вещь по работе? — Спрашивает Стайлс, прежде чем Луи успевает подобрать слова для объяснения.

— Гм… — Луи прикусывает нижнюю губу, пытаясь решить, выпалить ли всё или начать с предыстории.

— Знаешь что? Нет, — тихо говорит Гарри и качает головой, затем продолжает. Его слова сочатся злостью, — на самом деле мне всё равно. Я хочу знать лишь одну вещь. Как ты смеешь появляться здесь в таком виде? Ты изменил мне. Я знаю это, и ты знаешь это, и я хочу знать…

— Но я этого не делал, — говорит Луи как можно мягче.

Гарри усмехается.

— У тебя засос на шее, Луи. Я видел его вчера, когда позвонил тебе в FaceTime, чтобы извиниться. Я позвонил тебе, потому что хотел всё уладить, но ты даже и дня не подождал, прежде чем… ты пошёл и нашёл кого-то другого.

— Нет. Гарри, пожалуйста. Позволь мне…

Гарри снова тянется к шее Луи и щурится.

— Где же он?

Очевидно, они ничего не добьются, пока он не разберется с этим. Луи глубоко вздыхает и пытается вспомнить.

— Ты сказал мне… в четверг? Четверг. Ты сказал, что мы должны сделать перерыв. Что расстояние слишком велико и ты больше не знаешь, чего хочешь.

— Я знаю, что сказал, но я…

— Дай мне закончить? Пожалуйста? — Луи ждет, пока Гарри кивнёт, потом продолжает. — Ты позвонил мне в четверг утром, перед тем, как я пошёл на работу. Что, кстати, было дерьмовым началом. — Он не сводит глаз с Гарри, стараясь не думать о том, каким ужасным был тот день, хотя именно тогда его команда узнала, что будет использован один из их шаттлов. — Все собирались отпраздновать успешный дизайн, который мы придумали, но я просто хотел пойти домой. — Гарри отводит взгляд, потирает руки о бёдра, потом снова смотрит на Луи и жестом велит ему продолжать. — Они затащили меня в бар, напоили, затащили на танцпол. Я был пьян. Некоторые из них знали, что между нами что-то случилось, но не знали, что именно, и продолжали поить меня текилой. Я танцевал. Просто танцевал. Со всеми, правда. А потом появился этот парень.

— Я не хочу… — Гарри закрывает глаза и качает головой.

Это было ужасно. Всю ночь Луи не мог думать ни о чем, кроме Гарри. Они не виделись месяцами, общались по Скайпу, переписывались и звонили по телефону, но Томлинсон ощущал постоянную тупую боль в своей груди. Той ночью он чувствовал себя опустошённым и сломленным, и ему всё ещё не нравится вспоминать об этом. Луи понижает голос почти до шепота:

— Он напомнил мне тебя, а я очень скучал по тебе, Гарри. И я танцевал с ним. Вот и всё.

Гарри смотрит на него и закатывает глаза, сжимая челюсти, готовый спорить, поэтому Луи поднимает руку, жестом предлагая ему подождать. Это было так давно, но, несмотря на то, что он был пьян, он всё ещё помнит каждую деталь.

— Я танцевал с ним, думая о тебе, а он… Ну, ты видел. И я клянусь, он был как пылесос или что-то вроде того. Мы даже не целовались, он просто сосал мою шею, сильно. Я был так пьян, что шок от этого не сразу пришёл, а потом я оттолкнул его и…

— Стой, — шепчет Гарри и поднимает палец.

— Хорошо. — Луи ждёт несколько секунд, наблюдая за парнем, пока тот собирается с мыслями.

— Там был… — Гарри замолкает и качает головой. — Я знаю, что у тебя на шее был засос. Я видел его вчера, когда мы говорили по скайпу, и ты сказал…

— Ты мне веришь? — Луи не может удержаться от того, чтобы не прервать его, потому что, хотя он ожидал, что Гарри рассердится, вместо этого его голос тихий и ровный, и он, кажется, принимает слова Луи за правду.

— Да. Нет. Я не знаю. Я хочу, но… — он смотрит на Луи, потом закрывает глаза и кусает нижнюю губу, и на мгновение Томлинсону ничего не хочется сильнее, чем протянуть руку и провести большим пальцем по этой губе, пока Гарри не отпустит её.

Но он не может.

Вместо этого, он решает, что абсолютная правда — это единственное, что имеет смысл.

— Ладно. Я собираюсь кое-что сказать, и ты, вероятно, подумаешь, что я лгу, но это не так. Я просто хочу…

— Просто скажи.

Луи кивает и говорит так быстро, как только может:

— Я из будущего.

Гарри делает глубокий вдох через нос, выдыхает через рот и говорит:

— Что же… — Он потирает колени, встает и собирает чашки. — Когда ты летишь обратно в Штаты? — спрашивает он через плечо, когда идет на кухню.

— Я не… ты мне не веришь? — Он не может не чувствовать себя оскорбленным этой мыслью.

— Конечно, нет, Луи. Это, наверное, входит в тройку самых глупых вещей, которые я когда-либо слышал.

Хотя он знает, что в таком же положении он бы тоже не поверил, Луи почему-то все еще удивлен. Он чувствует, что у него отвисла челюсть, и быстро закрывает ее.

— Я… Хорошо. Я могу это доказать.

— Конечно. Давай, — рассеянно говорит Гарри. Он даже не поворачивается. Луи легко может видеть кухню, где Гарри стоит, повернувшись спиной и ополаскивает чашки в раковине.

Что-то в том, как Гарри полностью от него отмахнулся, выводит его из себя. Он раздражается, что, возможно, совершенно безосновательно, но Луи ничего не может с собой поделать. Не то, чтобы он известный лжец или нечестный человек, и Гарри это прекрасно знает. Поэтому он через голову стягивает тунику и встает, ожидая, когда Гарри обернется.

Странно, но Луи приносит удовлетворение, когда Гарри это делает.

Его глаза расширяются, он с шумом втягивает воздух. Луи почти смеется, когда тот идет к нему с протянутой рукой.

— Что… когда ты её сделал? Её не было вчера, когда я видел… — он замолкает и не заканчивает фразу, и Луи понимает, что у него на уме.

— Набил её в 2018 году. Сразу после нашего…

В этот момент пальцы Гарри касаются кожи Луи, и он замолкает, ожидая реакции. Парень проводит кончиком указательного пальца по татуировке Луи.

—  _Praeteritum, praesens, futurum_ , — медленно читает Гарри вслух и поднимает взгляд, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Луи. — Латынь?

— Прошлое, настоящее, будущее.

— Я… — Гарри закрывает глаза и кладет руки на голову. Он опускается на диван и массирует виски, затем откидывает голову на подушку. Становится так тихо, но Луи не хочет нарушать тишину, поэтому он смотрит на Гарри и через мгновение поднимает с пола тунику, чтобы натянуть ее через голову. Он замирает, когда Гарри снова говорит.

— Ты, эм… Ты…

Когда Гарри замолкает, Луи надевает тунику и говорит:

— Я что?

Глаза Гарри изучают его лицо, затем он откашливается и спрашивает:

— Что ты здесь делаешь? В… 2017?

Луи пожимает плечами и откидывается на спинку дивана, обдумывая, что сказать, потому что не хочет верить, что всё это вызвано его собственной рассеянностью.

— Не уверен. Я должен был прыгнуть в 2018, но… я не знаю. Что-то случилось. Лейтенанты в зале вылета кричали. Я отвлёкся. Я не был сосредоточен… продолжал думать о тебе… может, в этом всё дело?

Гарри поднимает бровь и несколько секунд смотрит на него.

— Что за дурацкую операцию вы, ребята, проводите в НАСА? — Потом он фыркает и слетает с катушек.

Луи наблюдает, как он хохочет и хлопает себя по коленям, пока ему не становится трудно дышать, и от этого его сердце наполняется радостью. Он так по этому скучал. Через несколько секунд он наклоняется в приступе смеха и вытирает слезы.

Когда Гарри затихает, Луи вздыхает и говорит: 

— Я виню во всём Малика.

— Кого?

Луи закатывает глаза и поднимает ноги.

— Он… Подожди. Ты… черт. Хорошо, сначала я хочу попросить тебя об одолжении.

Когда ему впервые предложили работу в НАСА, он был потрясен. В британском космическом агентстве не так уж много космических инженеров, специализирующихся на проектировании аппаратов и конструкторской инженерии, и он думал, что, когда закончит магистратуру, то отправится в исследования в своей альма-матер или, может быть, займется образованием. Ему казалось, что всё было решено, но он не думал, что будет много шансов сотрудничать с НАСА, когда круг претендентов был так велик. И всё же он подал заявление.

Гарри знал об этом в то время, именно он вдохновил Луи его подать и не хотел слышать, когда тот называл это несбыточной мечтой. Ему даже удалось скрыть свое удивление, когда поступило предложение.

Никто из них на самом деле не думал, что это произойдёт, и не рассматривал реальность двухлетнего контракта с НАСА и то, что это будет стоить парням их отношений. И им не дали даже времени подумать об этом после того, как предложение было отправлено, потому что Луи должен был ответить в течение двух недель.

Не было никаких сомнений, сделает он это или нет. Если Луи попытается отклонить предложение, Гарри будет знать, что это из-за их отношений, и он не захочет быть причиной, по которой Луи не получит работу своей мечты. Проблемы возникли позже, когда Луи принял должность, подписал контракт и переехал во Флориду. Из-за разницы во времени, долгих часов, крайних сроков и из-за того, что Луи не мог говорить о том, над чем он работает или с кем работает, их отношения перешли от легких и почти естественных к _действительно_ тяжёлой работе.

— Ладно, у меня нет ни телефона, ни денег, ни документов. Только одежда, в которой я сейчас. — Луи натягивает край кофты и показывает на носки.

Гарри не выглядит впечатлённым.

— И?

— Тебе не обязательно говорить «да»…

— Очевидно, — перебивает Гарри.

— Согласно протоколу, в случае неудачного прыжка, нужно подождать, пока объект не будет построен, и тогда они смогут вернуть меня в 2023 год. Проблема в том, что я должен залечь на дно. Я не могу пойти к родителям, потому что там живёт слишком много людей. Все дети и… я не могу сильно нарушить хронологию.

Гарри скрещивает руки на груди и хмурится, как будто ждет, когда Луи перейдёт к делу. Вероятно, он знает, что Томлинсон собирается спросить.

— В общем, я тебе доверяю.

Гарри медленно закидывает ногу на ногу и сплетает пальцы на колене.

— И что?

Луи пристально смотрит на него и надеется, что его голос звучит достаточно жалко, потому что он не думает, что у него есть другие варианты. Если быть честным — нет другого места, где он предпочел бы провести следующий год.

— Можно я останусь здесь?

— Нет, — мгновенно выпаливает Гарри, качая головой.

— Нет?

Гарри наклоняет голову набок, изучает лицо Луи и говорит:

— Ладно, но у меня есть условия.

— Условия?

— Да. Условия. — Гарри поднимает палец. — Во-первых, никаких секретов, никакой лжи. Я буду делать, что? Укрывать беглеца во времени?

— Гм… ну, я не нарушал никаких законов, но… — Луи втягивает воздух сквозь зубы. Вообще-то, это выглядит действительно похоже. Он должен быть уверен, что никто не догадается, что он здесь. Нет никакого способа узнать, каковы могут быть последствия. — Что-то вроде того.

— Верно. Так что, никаких секретов, и ты не можешь лгать мне. Ты должен отвечать на любой мой вопрос. Честно.

Луи кивает. Он всегда ненавидел, что секретный характер его работы вбил клин между ними. Хранить секреты от Гарри было одной из самых трудных вещей, которые ему приходилось делать.

— Хорошо. Во-вторых, ты спишь на диване. И, в-третьих, ты должен убирать за собой. Я провёл последний год, не убирая твое дерьмо, и я привык к этому.

— Да, конечно. Я согласен. Эм, ты хотел что-то спросить?

— Да, эм, — Гарри поворачивает голову, когда «Spaceman» The Killers начинает доноситься из его телефона. — О, хм… это ты.

Он поднимает телефон так, чтобы Луи мог видеть экран, и, конечно же, это Луи звонит. Гарри ухмыляется и подносит телефон к уху, а Луи, дернувшись, хватает трубку и отклоняет звонок.

Гарри выхватывает телефон.

— Какого черта, Лу?

— Прости, прости. Ты никогда не отвечал на мои звонки.

— О, — говорит Гарри и кладет телефон на стол. — Мне очень жаль.

— Я имею в виду, у тебя было полное право, так что…

Гарри постукивает пальцем по губам.

— Я просто… откуда ты знаешь… — он встает, подходит к окну, задергивает шторы и поворачивается к Луи. — Откуда ты знаешь, что я не отвечал, потому что не хотел отвечать? Может я не отвечал, потому что ты забрал мой телефон и не позволил мне?

— Я… — Луи не знает, что сказать, потому что в словах Гарри есть смысл. Одна из вещей, которая действительно грызла его после их разрыва, заключалась в том, что это было так не в характере Гарри — игнорировать его звонки. По крайней мере, он ожидал, что парень позволит ему извиниться, но тот так и не ответил. Ни разу.

Он уронил голову на руки и застонал.

— Чёрт.

— Ух ты, правда? — Гарри снова садится и толкает Луи в плечо. — Я думал, что у тебя были мысли об этом.

— Нет, ну, этого не должно было случиться. Малик клялся…

— Кто это? Ты уже называл его имя.

Луи объясняет, как может, но пропускает начало и надеется, что Гарри не заметит. Он рассказывает ему о Зейне, помощнике директора программы из Брэдфорда, который учился в Лестерском университете; и Найле, блондине из SoCal, который занимается сёрфингом в свободное от работы время; и Лиаме из штата Нью-Йорк, лучшем из его класса в Сиракузах, и сердце всей их операции. Луи жалуется на программу хроноисследований и высокомерие Зейна. Он рассказывает, как тот клялся, что ошибка была настолько маловероятна, что им действительно не нужно было готовиться к ней.

— Но как… — морщинка между бровями Гарри становится глубже. — Это то, чем ты занимался все это время? Ты когда-нибудь работал над новым прототипом шаттла? Я думал…

— Нет. Да, я имею в виду… я работал над шаттлом. Я думаю, Луи из 2017 всё еще этим занимается. Это было через несколько месяцев после… — Луи отворачивается и проводит ногтем по грубой обивке дивана. Вероятно, время, когда ему будет удобно говорить об их разрыве — никогда не наступит. — Через несколько месяцев в 2018 году меня попросили присоединиться к программе Хроноисследований. Пришлось подписать много чего: новые контракты, новые соглашения о неразглашении,  прежде чем они сказали мне правду о программе.

— Тогда чем ты занимаешься? Какая у тебя сейчас работа?

Инстинктивно Луи замолкает, потому что ему никогда не разрешали говорить о своей работе. Но на этот раз он может рассказать. Он чувствует, что должен сказать Гарри, и его заполняет чувство облегчения.

— Я работаю над инженерной частью. Какое-то время мы думали, что нам нужно что-то материальное, вроде корабля, чтобы путешествовать во времени, но у нас этого не было. Мы проводили много расчётов — гораздо больше, чем я когда-либо хотел сделать в своей карьере, если честно. О, и частью обязательной программы были тренировки, типа, физические тренировки. Они заставляют нас работать как сумасшедших. Сначала я ненавидел это, но теперь я не так сильно против.

— Они заставляют тебя тренироваться? — Спрашивает Гарри, широко раскрыв глаза и медленно поднимая брови.

— Да, бегать, поднимать тяжести, делать отжимания, подтягивания и тому подобное. Мы должны оставаться в отличной форме.

— Я подумал, ты выглядишь иначе без рубашки, но меня отвлекла татуировка, — говорит Гарри, оглядывая его с ног до головы, и Луи чувствует себя немного смущенным. Не то чтобы он хвастался, но он в гораздо лучшей форме, чем шесть лет назад. Во время его работы над дизайном шаттла он не получал таких приятных бонусов.

— Итак, расскажи мне о татуировке, — говорит Гарри.

— О, мы втроём — Лиам, Найл и я — хотели что-то сделать вместе. Мы потратили месяцы на решение этой проблемы, верно? Мы были способны посылать вещи — органическую материю, типа растений — в прошлое, но мы не могли понять, как вернуть их обратно в настоящее. И вот однажды до меня дошло, что мы пытаемся повернуть процесс вспять, хотя должны были делать то же самое, но по другую сторону разрыва. И это сработало, — он все еще так гордится этим моментом, что не может сдержать улыбки и выпрямляется, — тогда мы поняли, что это только вопрос времени, когда мы сможем послать людей. Мы все хотели вариацию чего-то связанного со временем, а друг Лиама — художник, поэтому он нарисовал эскизы, и мы набили их.

— Это великолепная татуировка, Лу, — говорит Гарри, и его глаза практически сверлят его тонкую хлопчатобумажную тунику, и руки Луи непроизвольно поднимаются, чтобы прикрыть его грудь, поэтому он разглаживает ткань и меняет тему.

— Спасибо, гм… вернемся к тому, о чём мы говорили раньше, когда я сказала, что ты не отвечал. — Ему было неловко даже вспоминать об этом, но когда он говорит это вслух Гарри, у него сводит желудок и все тело охватывает жар. — Я, ну, Луи из 2017 собирается позвонить тебе снова, и действительно важно, чтобы ты не отвечал.

— О? Когда именно? Чтобы я был готов. — Гарри берет телефон и смотрит на экран. Луи видит сообщение на голосовой почте.

Он проводит рукой по волосам и чувствует, как на лбу выступает пот. Он не должен быть таким застенчивым. Это был тяжелый разрыв, и он был шесть лет назад. Во всяком случае, для него.

— Черт. Ладно, каждый день в течение недели или около того? А потом… может, раз в неделю до конца декабря.

Гарри поднимает брови.

— Прости. Слушай, Гарри, это действительно странно для меня, потому что наш разрыв… Мысль о том, что на самом деле ты не отвечал, потому что… это действительно сбивает меня с толку.

— Да… — Гарри кивает и кусает уголок нижней губы, и Луи приходится отвести взгляд. Разрыв и возможные проблемы с путешествиями во времени, связанные с ним, не единственные вещи, которые сбивают его с толку. Хотя прошло много лет с тех пор, как он видел его в последний раз, Луи знает это выражение на лице Гарри.

— Я часто тебе звонил. И мне жаль, потому что я почти уверен, что перешёл черту от разбитого сердца и тоски к жуткому преследованию. — Луи поднимает руку, когда Гарри начинает перебивать его, вероятно, чтобы сказать что-то, что ещё больше отвлечет Луи от темы. — Я также писал тебе на почту. И отправлял сообщения. И я посылал тебе рождественские подарки. Не мог бы ты… прости, я не хочу говорить тебе, что делать, но ты никогда ни на что не отвечал и отправил свой подарок обратно нераспечатанным.

— Лу… — Гарри выглядит печальным, и у Луи сжимается сердце. Им завладевает сильное желание сделать всё лучше, сказать Гарри, что всё в порядке. — Я… я не знаю, что сказать. Я думаю, что это должно быть причиной. Ты приходишь сюда из будущего и говоришь мне, что делать. Это и есть… была причина, по которой я не отвечал на твои звонки. Я бы так не поступил.

Луи не сразу отвечает. Он невероятно смущён, вспоминая своё поведение. Большую часть времени он проводил с выпивкой в руке, и первые несколько месяцев после их разрыва были и по сей день самой низкой точкой его жизни.

Так трудно примирить этого Гарри с тем, кто игнорировал его каждый раз, когда он пытался всё исправить. Одна из вещей, из-за которой он мучился больше всего, одна из причин, по которой он продолжал пытаться поговорить с Гарри ещё долго после того, как он должен был остановиться, заключалась в том, что всё это казалось таким непохожим на него. Гарри бы никогда не стал так просто прерывать контакт, особенно в их случае.

— Возможно, ты прав. Это так выносит мозг, — говорит Луи, затем кладет подбородок на руку и закрывает глаза. Он не знает, что и думать. — Можно мне принять душ?

Гарри выпрямляется, он, должно быть, не замечал, что все это время наклонялся все ближе и ближе к Луи.

— Да, конечно. Кое-что из твоей одежды всё ещё в комоде.


	3. Chapter 3

Принимать душ в ванной Гарри — странно. Несмотря на то, что сейчас октябрь 2017, и он уже как год живёт один, под раковиной всё ещё стоит коллекция почти пустых баночек из-под шампуней и гелей для душа Луи. Это удобно, даже мило, но всё равно сбивает с толку. Вся эта ситуация сбивает с толку, что, вообще-то, нормально, учитывая путешествие во времени.

Луи издаёт тихий смешок и встаёт под струи воды. Он мылся прямо перед прыжком, меньше двадцати четырёх часов назад по его собственному времени, но, благодаря долгой прогулке, он чувствует себя так, как будто на теле находится недельный слой грязи и пота.

Ему много о чём нужно подумать, и Луи хочет посидеть в тишине и покое и заниматься только этим, но он понимает, что это практически невозможно сделать в этой квартире. Это всегда было небольшой проблемой, когда они жили вместе, поскольку квартира небольшая и они всегда наталкивались друг на друга, когда оба были дома.

Раньше у него была школа, работа, обучение в Университете Шеффилда и тридцатиминутная дорога туда и обратно, так что имелась возможность побыть наедине с собой, но сейчас… Ему нужно залечь на дно на год. Вся его семья живёт всего лишь в нескольких милях, так что он не может просто сходить в магазин или выйти поиграть с мячом в парке. Ему повезёт, если он вообще сможет выходить из квартиры.

В конце концов, он и Гарри вроде неплохо ладят. Всё прошло намного лучше, чем он ожидал. Не то, чтобы несколько часов, проведённых вместе, могли бы стать показателем того, как всё будет дальше, но, в конце концов, они не так уж и много спорили.

Ему сложно думать об их ситуации. Луи так долго мучился после расставания, он чувствовал себя брошенным, хотя, технически, он бы тем, кто ушёл.

Больше года он ходил с зияющей дырой в груди, которая не была видна глазу, и даже после того, как он стал двигаться дальше, он всё ещё ощущал отсутствие Гарри. В некоторые дни он был в порядке, но потом он шёл в комнату отдыха или ехал домой после работы, или занимался стиркой в выходные, и, словно из ниоткуда, его охватывала боль. Даже спустя годы, когда бы он ни вспоминал о Гарри, его съедает заживо то, как быстро Стайлс разорвал все контакты с ним.

А сейчас… теория Гарри о том, что он отказывался связываться с Луи, потому что Луи из 2023 сказал ему…

Томлинсон вытирается, оборачивает полотенце вокруг своих бёдер и идёт в спальню, где Гарри уже ждёт его.

— Хей, — говорит парень, сидя на краю кровати.

— Привет. — Луи глупо машет ему рукой, стоя в дверном проёме. Он пытается не морщить лицо, осознавая свою нелепость, и указывает на кучу одежды за спиной Гарри. — Это моя?

Тот кивает. Потом вместо того, чтобы уйти и оставить Луи переодеваться, он откидывается назад, опираясь на руки, и смотрит на Луи.

— Я скучал по тебе.

Луи кашляет, просто чтобы избавить себя от необходимости отвечать. Он подходит к кровати и берёт футболку с вершины кучи. Надевая её, он всё ещё стоя в полотенце, обёрнутом вокруг бёдер.

Гарри всё ещё лежит на кровати, так что Луи берёт штаны и делает несколько шагов назад, пока он не становится уверен, что парню придётся встать, чтобы его увидеть. Но он оставляет полотенце на бёдрах, пока надевает штаны.

Когда Луи полностью одевается, он садится на кровать рядом с Гарри.

— Нам надо поговорить…

— Да? Ладно. — Тот перекатывается на свою половину, так что Луи поворачивается и забирается с ногами на кровать, скрещивая их, чтобы увеличить расстояние между ними.

Томлинсон кладёт руки на колени и закрывает глаза, пытаясь найти слова, потому что он чувствует себя ублюдком. Технически, он и Гарри только что расстались, ну, Луи и Гарри из 2017 только что расстались, и последние несколько дней Гарри был настолько печален и подавлен, что женщины в пекарне отправили его домой на два дня внепланового отпуска. Луи всё ещё пытается собраться с мыслями, когда он чувствует движение и тепло руки Гарри на своём колене.

Он резко поднимает взгляд, и он не может вымолвить ни слова, пока Гарри медленно ведёт ладонью по его бедру. Он никогда не думал, что это произойдёт снова. Вес ладони Гарри чувствуется восхитительно. И знакомо. Даже если прошли годы с тех пор, как Гарри прикасался к нему в последний раз.

— Гарри, — говорит Луи, стараясь скрыть напряжение в голосе. Их глаза встречаются, и Луи видит желание во взгляде парня. Часть его хочет наклониться ближе, уложить Гарри на спину, оседлать его и просто смотреть. Снова к нему прикоснуться, почувствовать жар их обнажённых тел, губы Гарри на его губах… Стайлс садится, наклоняет голову и придвигается ближе. Луи кладёт свою ладонь поверх руки Гарри, слегка сжимает, а потом шепчет:

— Гарри… Мы не можем.

Парень открывает глаза и пару секунд смотрит на него, а Луи не двигается, не дышит, не моргает. Он не делает ничего, пока Гарри изучает его лицо. Он знает, что выглядит младше своих лет и что он был благословлён мамиными генами, но есть видимые признаки того, что прошло шесть лет. Морщинки вокруг его глаз не исчезают, когда он перестаёт улыбаться, появилась пара седых волосков.

Ему интересно, что же видит Гарри, потому что он кажется таким осторожным, когда убирает руку с ноги Луи, садится обратно и кивает. Он кладёт руки себе на бедра и опускает на них взгляд, переплетая пальцы.

Он еле слышно говорит:

— Ты — не он. Вообще.

— Да.… Прости. Я даже не знаю, что сказать.

— Всё в порядке, — произносит Гарри на выдохе и проводит рукой по волосам, пропуская пряди через пальцы. — Я просто скучаю по тебе… нему? Это странно?

Луи отрицательно качает головой.

— Конечно нет. Он тоже по тебе скучает. Ты поймёшь это, когда он будет безостановочно звонить, — говорит Луи с самоуничтожительным смехом.

— Я правда не могу поговорить с тобой… я хотел сказать, с ним? В твоём времени ты не говорил со мной, сколько? Шесть лет?

— Ммм, да. Шесть лет.

— Лу… это… — Гарри позволяет себе откинуться на спину и прижать руки к лицу. Даже мысль о путешествии во времени ошеломляет, и вся ситуация странная, поэтому Луи понимает, что чувствует Гарри. По крайней мере, он так думает, пока Гарри не прижимает ладони ко рту, и в то же время рыдания вырываются сквозь его пальцы, а слезы текут из уголков закрытых глаз.

Он действует автоматически, Луи даже не думает, что делает, когда ложиться на кровать рядом с Гарри и притягивает его в свои объятия. Он не произносит ни слова, просто прижимает парня к себе и перебирает его волосы, пока тот плачет, утыкаясь лицом в грудь Луи. Его футболка пропитывается слезами. Когда всхлипы Гарри становятся похожи на тихое хныканье и его дыхание выравнивается, Луи говорит:

— Мне жаль, Гарри. Прости меня. Я не должен был приходить. Уверен, я смогу что-нибудь придумать. Будет нечестно по отношению к тебе, если я…

Гарри ладонью закрывает Луи рот и отстраняется, пока тот не видит его лицо полностью. Опухшие глаза, покрытые красными пятнами щёки, лицо, влажное от слёз. Гарри икает, медленно убирая руку со рта Луи. Он вытирает слёзы, делает вздох и говорит:

— Нет, Лу, оставайся здесь. Я думаю, это… я думаю, это должно было произойти, если это имеет смысл?

Луи кивает. Это не имеет никакого смысла. Ему некуда пойти, он не может никому рассказать обо всём без ущерба для хронологии.

— Мне всё ещё очень жаль. Я не думал, что…

— Всё хорошо. Мы, эм, мы со всем разберёмся. Это всего лишь год, верно? Мы будем соседями по квартире. — Гарри садится и снова вытирает влагу с глаз, откидывая волосы в сторону. Они длиннее, чем Луи помнит, но он месяцами видел его только по скайпу или FaceTime, и это было целую вечность назад. Он смотрит, как Гарри собирает волосы в небрежный пучок.

— Мы были друзьями, прежде чем начали встречаться. Ничего страшного. Это не будет проблемой, правда.

— Гарри…

Тот качает головой.

— Нет, Лу, послушай. Если ты смог пережить шесть лет отсутствия чего-либо между нами, то я смогу справиться с небольшой странностью и стать твоим соседом на год. Я буду в порядке. Тем более, ты нужен мне здесь, чтобы напоминать не отвечать на твои звонки.

Гарри улыбается уголком губ, потому что он прав, и Луи знает, что он останется. Жить с ним не будет худшей вещью в мире. Перед тем, как начать встречаться, они были друзьями, и Гарри был одним из его любимых людей. Им просто нужно установить границы и уважать их. Он прав. Все будет хорошо.

∞

Всё и правда хорошо. По крайней мере, пока. Гарри возвращается на работу, а Луи остаётся в квартире один; он читает, тренируется, старается чем-нибудь занять себя, пытаясь ничего не делать, чтобы не нарушить хронологию, что оказывается сложнее, чем он думал. Он почти открывает дверь, когда доставляют посылку, но вовремя останавливает себя и смотрит, как посыльный оставляет её у входной двери.

Через несколько недель Луи так скучно, что он думает, что может сорваться. Поэтому на следующий день они решают рискнуть и поехать в небольшое путешествие за пределы Донни. Ничего особенного или очень публичного, на самом деле, они едут в Йорк, потому что это в часе езды, и ни один из них не может вспомнить никого из тех, кто живет там, а затем все, что они делают, это идут в другой Tesco.

И всё же для Луи это своего рода праздник. Он так долго жил во Флориде, что только мама присылала ему любимые чай и закуски, когда хотела отправить ему посылку. Они почти заканчивают вычёркивать продукты из списка Гарри, прежде чем Луи понимает, что он просто бросает вещи в корзину, не думая о том, как он собирается заплатить за них. Поэтому он старается не привлекать к себе внимания, по одному вытаскивая предметы из корзины и ставя их на полки.

— Что ты делаешь? — Гарри останавливается, хватает баночку огурцов, которую Луи только что поставил на полку рядом с банкой бобов, и бросает обратно в тележку.

Парень засовывает руки в карманы и пожимает плечами.

— Забыл, что не могу купить все это.

— Все в порядке, Лу. Я могу купить тебе огурцов, если хочешь. Мы придумаем, как ты мне отплатишь, — заверяет его Гарри и подмигивает. Он, блядь, подмигивает, и у Луи отвисает челюсть, а потом Гарри бормочет извинения и говорит: — Я имел в виду, что ты мог бы постирать мою одежду или что-то в этом роде.

Луи хмыкает и поднимает подбородок.

— Верно.

— Заткнись. — Гарри закатывает глаза, но он явно смущён, пока быстро отодвигает тележку от Луи и оставляет его стоять посреди прохода.

Следующий месяц, или около того, проходит для Луи как в замедленной съемке. Он действительно начинает скучать по Флориде, и он так скучает по своей семье. Хотя они не часто виделись лично, по крайней мере раз в две недели у них был большой семейный сеанс Скайпа, и он разговаривал с мамой так часто, как только мог. Он знает, что, технически, Луи всё ещё делает все это, но ему трудно свыкнуться с мыслью о том, что он будет видеть свою семью в течение года.

К декабрю он умоляет Гарри сходить в библиотеку, развлечь его, когда он дома, сделать что-нибудь. Он даже подумывал приготовить традиционный американский ужин в День благодарения на прошлой неделе, но Гарри отказался купить ему индейку. Луи не может его винить. Он ничего не смыслит в приготовлении индейки, она стоит недёшево, а целая индейка — это много для двоих.

— Прости. Я знаю, что раздражаю. — Говорит Луи, и не пытается скрыть недовольство. — Знаешь, тебе не обязательно проводить со мной время. Ты должен тусоваться со своими друзьями.

— Да… насчет этого… — Гарри наклоняется над кухонной раковиной, чтобы ополоснуть последнюю тарелку, затем протягивает её Луи. — Они довольно спокойно отнеслись к тому, чтобы оставить меня в покое из-за… э-э… разрыва.

— Оу. — Луи стоит с кастрюлей в руках, чувствуя себя таким придурком. Он так беспокоился о том, что ему будет скучно, что он будет читать дрянные романы из библиотеки, смотреть телевизор весь день, и вообще не думал о жизни Гарри за пределами квартиры.

— Они, гм, они сказали, что дадут мне декабрь, но после этого мне больше нельзя дуться.

— Ты что, дуешься?

— Да, когда я разговариваю с кем-то еще. Это странно, Лу. Я не могу не быть убитым горем.

Это больно. Луи не понимал, или, может быть, он намеренно избегал думать об этом вообще, так как Гарри выглядит нормально, когда они дома.

— Гарри… прости.

— Все в порядке. — Парень пожимает плечами, лезет в холодильник за пивом и пинком захлопывает дверь. — Я немного тише, чем обычно, и немного дуюсь. Ничего страшного.

— И всё же. Я не…

— Нетрудно притвориться.

— Погоди, значит, тебе не грустно?

— Нет, — усмехается Гарри. — С чего бы это?

—  _С чего бы это?_  — Глаза Луи расширяются, и он делает шаг назад, чувствуя внезапную потребность уйти от Гарри. — Я не знаю, может потому, что наши отношения закончились? Может, потому что шесть лет назад я был уничтожен нашим разрывом? Может быть, потому что сейчас я — я имею ввиду, Луи из 2017 года, — едва справляется? Иисусе. Это пиздец.

Он скрещивает руки на груди, стараясь больше не жестикулировать. Как будто мало того, что он выходит из себя, размахивая руками и повышая голос… Он поворачивается, чтобы выйти из комнаты, но единственное место, куда он может пойти, это грёбаная ванная, потому что спальня не их общая, а Гарри.

— Лу, подожди. Я… Прости. — Гарри хватает Луи за плечо и пытается заставить его обернуться.

Но Луи не может. Или не будет. Он подавлен тем, что признался, как сильно их разрыв ранил его, особенно, учитывая, что это не очень влияет на Гарри, но он знает, что не имеет права указывать тому, как себя вести.

— Эй, послушай, ладно? Я не имел в виду… мне сложно привести свои чувства в порядок. Просто тот факт, что тебя буквально двое в мире прямо сейчас, чертовски взрывает мне мозг. Трудно всегда помнить об этом. — Кажется, он отчаянно хочет что-то объяснить, поэтому Луи медленно поворачивается и, моргнув, чтобы прояснить взгляд, смотрит на Гарри.

Гарри опускает руку и делает шаг вперед. Слишком близко. Он понижает голос и продолжает:

— И ты здесь. Может, мы и не вместе, но ты живёшь со мной, и я говорю с тобой и вижу тебя каждый день. Это как чистилище отношений или что-то в этом роде. И, да, мне тяжело чувствовать себя разбитым из-за потери тебя, когда я знаю, что ты… что какая-то версия тебя сейчас здесь со мной.

— Я не…

— Я знаю, Луи. Я знаю, что мой Луи во Флориде, наверное, думает, что я настоящий придурок. Я знаю, что ты… черт, тебе почти тридцать! Я знаю…

— Мне двадцать девять. — Луи скрещивает руки на груди и топает ногой.

— Именно это я и сказал.

— Нет.

— Не важно, Лу. — Легкая улыбка появляется на лице Гарри, и он качает головой. — Я просто говорю, что понимаю. Так, как могу. Хорошо? Я стараюсь.

— Да, хорошо. Извини. Я, наверное, погорячился. Немного. Я знаю, что это странная ситуация.

— Самую малость. — Гарри кивает, затем протягивает руку и тыкает парня пальцем в грудь. — Я хотел спросить тебя о Рождестве.

— А что такое? — Спрашивает Луи и толкает его в ответ. Сильно.

— Ну, я собирался домой. — Гарри подчеркивает каждое слово, тыча его в другое место, и Луи позволяет ему.

— Да? — Томлинсон использует обе руки, кружит ими в воздухе между ними, и Гарри заглатывает наживку. Он начинает пятиться и поднимает руки, чтобы блокировать Луи, который продолжает двигаться, позволяя Гарри думать, что он ищет отверстие, чтобы ткнуть его в живот.

Взгляд Гарри бегает из стороны в сторону, когда он пытается одновременно наблюдать за руками и лицом Луи.

— Да, мои родители хотят, чтобы я приехал к ним в гости, так что я…

Обе руки Луи достигают запястий Гарри как раз в тот момент, когда пятки Гарри стукаются об стену позади него. Идеальная синхронизация.

Луи тут же перехватывает запястья Гарри левой рукой, поднимает их и прижимает к стене над головой. Затем он начинает тыкать и щекотать Гарри во все его самые чувствительные места, пока тот не начинает смеяться так сильно, что едва может дышать. Он умоляет Луи остановиться со слезами на глазах и широкой улыбкой на лице.

∞

— Ты хотел что-нибудь сделать на свой день рождения? — Спрашивает Гарри, помешивая суп в кастрюле на плите. — Я имею в виду, это будет не в твой день рождения, но, может быть, в пятницу?

— Хмм? О, я не… — Луи слезает со стула, на котором стоял, чтобы обернуть гирлянду вокруг верхней части окна. — Я решил, что ничего не буду делать.

— Это скучно. Не хочешь отпраздновать? Тридцать это круглая дата. — Гарри идёт в гостиную и смотрит, как Луи закрепляет огоньки на окне.

— Только ты и я, Гарри. В этом нет необходимости. И у нас всё ещё есть Рождество.

— Да, но я уезжаю в субботу. Рано. И меня не будет дома до вторника.

— Ты уезжаешь? — Разочарованно спрашивает Луи. Не то чтобы он думал, что они смогут сделать что-то большее, чем их ежедневное времяпрепровождение, но… один на Рождество. С мамой, которая живёт вниз по улице.

Гарри медленно кивает.

— Я же сказал. Мои родители хотят, чтобы я приехал домой на Рождество.

— О… я забыл. — Луи слезает с табурета и с тяжелым сердцем говорит: — Технически, мне уже исполнилось двадцать четыре в 2017 году. Так что…

— Верно. Что ты сделал?

— Я… я не хочу говорить. — Луи поджимает губы. Это был плохой день. — Хотя, полагаю, тебе следует ожидать посылки. Я отправил твой подарок вовремя, чтобы его уже доставили, а ты отправил его обратно к Сочельнику.

— О, Лу… Прости.

— Это было очень давно. Не извиняйся. Я имею в виду, очевидно, это моя вина в любом случае.

— Да. — Гарри тихо усмехается. — Так, что это был за подарок?

— Я бы предпочел не говорить.

— Ты предпочёл бы не говорить? Так тебя учат отвечать на вопросы? Твой заученный ответ? — Гарри издает короткий смешок и возвращается на кухню. — Ты не хочешь говорить, что ты делал в свой день рождения, и ты не хочешь говорить, какой у меня подарок, даже если я не могу его открыть.

Луи качает головой. Стайлсу не нужно знать ни того, ни другого.

Еще раз помешав суп, Гарри выключает плиту и присоединяется к Луи в гостиной. Он молча помогает закончить последние украшения, но Луи чувствует легкое напряжение в воздухе. Прошло много лет с тех пор, как он был рядом с Гарри, но он все еще может читать его настроение. Когда Гарри наконец заговорил, Луи должен был предвидеть его слова.

— Условие номер один — никаких секретов или лжи, — говорит Гарри, внимательно наблюдая за Луи прищуренными глазами.

Луи вздыхает и немного сдувается.

— Да-а.

— Ага. — Гарри кивает и постукивает пальцем ноги. Это может превратиться в дерьмовую ночь, если Гарри заставит его, и он скажет слишком много. — Но я дам тебе поблажку. Ты должен сказать мне только одно — что ты сделал в свой день рождения или что ты мне подарил. Выбирать тебе.

— Верно. — Луи опускается на диван и вытягивает ноги, чтобы положить их на кривой кофейный столик. — Просто, чтобы ты знал, у меня нет особого выбора.

Гарри ухмыляется и садится рядом с ним, самодовольно скрестив руки на груди, как будто думает, что выиграл спор.

— Это цена, которую ты платишь, Лу.

Дело в том, что это совсем не смешно. И он знает, что это как лакмусовая бумажка. Гарри хочет, чтобы Луи сказал ему правду, просто так получилось, что он выбрал две чувствительные темы. Луи не думал ни о чем подобном, когда обещал ответить на все вопросы Гарри. Есть части его прошлого, которые он не расскажет, и, он надеялся, что Стайлс не спросит. Может, Гарри не всё продумал как следует. Может быть, он выпил больше вина, пока готовил, чем заметил Луи. Невозможно выбрать, и он склоняется к тому, что менее унизительно.

Луи открывает рот, чтобы рассказать о своём дне рождения, потом снова закрывает его и качает головой.

Он ни за что не скажет Гарри, что, получив рождественский подарок Гарри обратно в субботу, за день до дня рождения, он отправился в ближайший клуб — тот, который больше известен своими туалетами, чем танцполом, и выпил, вероятно, полбутылки джина в одиночку, пошёл домой с первым попавшемся парнем и кончил тем, что его трахнули на спинке какого-то красного кожаного дивана.

Он был настолько пьян, что не мог возбудиться, несмотря на то, что слишком долго пытался, и в итоге не кончил вообще, взял такси домой в четыре утра и провел весь день своего настоящего дня рождения в постели, чередуя чувство жалости к себе с отвращением. Не лучший момент.

Луи откашливается, теребит катышки на своих штанах и бормочет:

— Просто драгоценности.

— Что?

Самое трудное — лгать, потому что у него это ужасно получается — у него никогда не было убедительного бесстрастного лица. Но он думает, что сможет справиться, если это ложь во благо.

— Подвеску.

— О, — говорит Гарри и разглаживает ткань одеяла, наброшенного на спинку дивана. — Это… гм… спасибо. Я уверен, что она прекрасна.

— Да… я… э-э… она все еще у меня. — Луи прикусывает губу, надеясь, что сможет удержаться от дальнейших слов, но слова не перестают вырываться из его рта. — Когда я вернусь, я могу послать подарок тебе или ещё куда-нибудь. Если ты всё ещё хочешь этого.

Гарри смотрит на него, и Луи буквально чувствует, как его взгляд сверлит всё насквозь. Если он будет продолжать в том же духе, то увидит все мысли Луи, раскрытые перед ним, как книга. Он моргает и кивает, затем возвращается на кухню, чтобы наполнить их тарелки супом.

Обед проходит практически в безмолвии, если не считать тревожных звуков в голове Луи. Это первый раз, когда кто-то из них упомянул о том, что произойдет после того, как Луи вернётся в свое время, хотя это было в его голове.

— Лу, эм… Что… что я… чёрт. — Гарри бросает ложку в пустую тарелку, и она звенит о керамику. — Ты можешь рассказать мне что-нибудь обо мне, например, после… ну, ты понимаешь.

Луи встаёт, ставит тарелки в раковину и моет их, пока обдумывает услышанное. Он даже не знает, что сказать Гарри, потому что всё, что он знает наверняка, это то, что Гарри уехал из Донкастера примерно через год. Любой другой информации он целенаправленно избегал в своём стремлении избавить свою свою жизнь от каких-либо упоминаний о _Гарри_.

— Ты не останешься в Донни.

— Удивительно. — Сказал Гарри с каменным лицом.

— Да, это всё, что я знаю. — Луи вытирает руки о полотенце и прислоняется к стойке.

— Не заставляй меня снова напоминать тебе об условиях.

Луи закатывает глаза и говорит:

— Через год после того, как мы расстались, я привёз свою семью к себе на две недели, и это было первое, что сказала мама, когда сошла с самолета. _Гарри оставил вашу маленькую квартирку и переехал в город._ И я попросил её больше не упоминать о тебе после этого.

— В город? Какой?

Луи пожимает плечами.

— Понятия не имею. В какой ты хочешь?

— Не знаю, Лу. Честно говоря, я даже не думал переезжать. Я ждал, когда ты, ну, другой ты вернёшься. Контракт с НАСА рассчитан ещё на год, так что… я имею в виду… — Гарри отодвигает стул и встаёт, затем направляется прямиком к дивану, на котором немедленно растягивается.

— Есть над чем подумать. — Луи бросает полотенце на спинку одного из обеденных стульев и следует за Гарри, втискивая своё тело в оставшееся пространство и складывая ноги так, чтобы он мог обхватить руками колени. — Интересно, чем ты занимаешься… ты ходишь в университет? Стал ли ты кондитером? Фотографом? Учителем? Бухгалтером? Кем?

— Твои догадки не хуже моих. Я не знаю. Я должен подумать об этом. Я имею в виду, если… если мы не вместе, то я не жду, когда ты вернёшься домой, и я… — Гарри замолкает, его голос слабый и надтреснутый на последних словах.

Луи пытается двигаться быстро, хотя и не уверен, что это поможет, но к тому времени, как он распутывает ноги, Гарри уже вскочил с дивана и исчез в коридоре в спальне.

Через несколько минут Луи следует за ним и стучит в открытую дверь. Он знает, что Гарри не хочет, чтобы он был рядом, когда тот расстроен. Но это он виноват в том, что Гарри расстроен, поэтому он чувствует, что должен хотя бы попытаться помочь. Он не знает, что делать, поэтому просто прислоняется к дверному косяку и смотрит на парня.

Он сидит на краю кровати спиной к двери и смотрит в телефон. Должно быть, он знает, что Луи здесь, потому что не повышает голоса. Он говорит едва слышным шёпотом:

— Я начинаю забывать. А потом я вспоминаю, и это как будто происходит снова. Это разрывает меня на части.

— Гарри… — Луи входит в комнату, но останавливается, когда Стайлс опять говорит.

— Я не думал о переезде или увольнении из пекарни, или о возвращении в универ, или ещё о чем-либо. Я не думал о своём будущем, потому что планировал провести его с тобой и… и я всё время забываю, что у нас больше нет будущего вместе. — Гарри, наконец, оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него через плечо, и у Луи сжимается горло, когда он видит следы слез на его лице. — Это так легко игнорировать, когда ты здесь, но я думаю, когда ты уйдешь — всё изменится.

— Да, я… я всё время извиняюсь и беспокоюсь, что слово «прости» потеряло всякий смысл. Но, Гарри, мы… мы можем… — Луи делает шаг к кровати и предлагает: — Если ты всё ещё будешь хотеть этого, мой номер тот же, так что можешь позвонить, когда я вернусь.

Гарри оборачивается и бросает телефон на матрас. Луи видит, что он просматривает свои фотографии, глядя на альбом, полный их совместных фото. Мгновение Гарри просто смотрит на него, не мигая, потом спрашивает:

— Как я узнаю, когда ты вернешься?

— Ну… как я уже сказал, ты можешь позвонить. Или отправить сообщение. Если все пойдёт так, как задумано, я вернусь в субботу, четырнадцатого октября.

— 2023?

— Да. 2023. Я думаю… я не знаю, на что будет похож обратный прыжок, но я думаю, что это будет хуже, чем побочные эффекты при первом прыжке. Ты видел меня, когда я пришел. Я вымотался и проспал почти полдня. — Луи пожимает плечами и чешет затылок. Скорее всего, он уснет, как только вернется, и проснется через неделю или что-нибудь в этом роде. — Они захотят допросить меня, так что это займет некоторое время. А потом они, скорее всего, отправят меня обратно во Флориду, чтобы встретиться с Маликом и доктором Франклином. Надеюсь, что не снова с президентом…

— Луи.

— Что?

— Ближе к делу.

— О, извини. Думаю, если ты позвонишь или напишешь мне, я замечу, как только у меня будет телефон. Я оставил его в своей комнате в центре вместе с остальными вещами.

— Окей. Я… напишу тебе. Четырнадцатого октября. Наверное, в пять минут первого.

До кровати всего несколько шагов, так что через секунду Луи подходит и садится напротив Гарри.

— Я знаю, тебе тяжело. Лучше бы всё было не так. И я… я пойму, если ты забудешь… если ты не вспомнишь или не захочешь. Шесть лет — долгий срок.

Гарри только качает головой и ложится на кровать, положив руки на живот.

— Пожалуй, я пойду спать. Мне нужен сон.

Луи встает и смотрит, как Гарри переворачивается на живот и натягивает одеяло на себя, положив голову на сложенные руки. Томлинсон уже собирается закрыть дверь, когда слышит, как Гарри произносит:

— Я не забуду.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда подарок Гарри доставляют, он заносит его в квартиру, бросает на диван рядом с Луи и, ни сказав не слова, уходит.

Даже несмотря на то, что это было ожидаемо, Луи всё ещё чувствует, как его желудок сжимается, и на секунду ему приходит в голову идея отбросить осторожность и открыть подарок; разорвать картонную коробку и отдать содержимое Гарри, послав к чёрту последствия. Но то, что может из этого получиться, пугает его больше, чем необратимые нарушения хронологии, так что он оставляет всё как есть.

Подарок всё равно нужно отнести на почту и отправить назад, значит Гарри придётся этим заняться, если, конечно, он не хочет свозить Луи на почту. Зная парня, он, скорее всего, именно так и поступит.

Удивительно, но Гарри вообще не упоминает о подарке. Когда Луи просыпается на следующее утро, он не видит коробку. Вечером Стайлс возвращается с работы и оставляет квитанцию на кофейном столике.

Хотя Гарри и настаивает на праздновании дня рождения Луи перед тем, как он уедет в Холмс Чапел, эта пятница — день перед его днём рождения — проходит не очень весело. Гарри приносит два кекса из пекарни и просто говорит: «С днём рождения, Лу». Всё проходит меланхолично и тихо. Они завершают вечер на диване за просмотром «Эта замечательная жизнь», притворяясь, что они не плачут, а потом и «Эльф», на середине которого Гарри засыпает.

Субботним утром Стайлс загружает в машину сумку с вещами и подарки, которые он купил для своей семьи. Он возвращается в дом, чтобы наполнить бутылку водой в дорогу. Гарри стоит в дверях, играя с ключами, и смотрит на Луи, прикусив нижнюю губу, — явно хочет что-то сказать. Так что Луи ждёт. Он прислоняется спиной к стене, скрещивая ноги и засунув руки в карманы старых джинсов Гарри, которые он нашёл на полу этим утром и решил надеть.

— Пока меня не будет, — Гарри кашляет в кулак и отводит взгляд, — ты можешь спать в кровати, если хочешь. Дай дивану отдохнуть.

Луи и так хотел так сделать, но не говорит об этом Гарри. Он просто кивает и тихо благодарит. Без предупреждения Гарри отходит от двери и резко приближается Луи, едва не сбивая того с ног. Стайлс обнимает его и, в конце концов, Луи вынимает руки из карманов и обнимает парня в ответ.

— Счастливого Рождества, Лу, — говорит Гарри и, когда его губы слегка задевает шею Луи, делает быстрый шаг назад.

— Тебе тоже, Эйч. Хорошо проведи время с семьёй. — Луи провожает его до двери и, после того, как Гарри закрывает её, он остаётся стоять в коридоре, прислонившись головой к стене, пока Гарри возится с замком снаружи.

Его день рождения и Рождество проходят отвратительно. Луи скучает по своей семье, особенно по маме, потому что, даже находясь за океаном, она всегда делала его дни рождения особенными. Он чувствует себя ужасно одиноко. Луи проводит Канун Рождества — свой тридцатый день рождения — размышляя о том, что делает Луи из 2017 в этот самый момент. Он никогда не говорил об этом Гарри, но как бы трудно и болезненно ни было для Гарри игнорировать сообщения и звонки, Луи думает, что ему труднее. Потому что каждый раз, когда это происходит, Луи вспоминает каким сломленным он себя чувствовал. Он так сильно скучает по своей маме, и проводит большую часть утра, усердно тренируясь, чтобы не позволять своим мыслям опять улететь не в то направление. Тридцать лет в полном одиночестве. Он отжимается, пока не падает, приседает и делает выпады, пока ноги не становятся ватными, и качает пресс до полного истощения. Ему приходится перекатываться, чтобы подняться с пола.

Затем он пытается напиться вместе со своим прошлым «я», хотя у него есть только коллекция вина из супермаркета. На середине второй бутылки, он засыпает на диване.

Просыпается лишь от чувство тошноты, но похмелье настигает его медленно, так что он может не спеша добраться до ванной. Он не способен на большее — каждый мускул в его теле адски болит. Затем Луи принимает самый горячий душ, какой только может выдержать, и снова отключается, ложась в кровать Гарри, где и проводит остаток Рождества.

В ней настолько удобно, что Луи больше не хочет вставать. Его силовые тренировки, растяжки и переживания о том, что он может испортить хронологию (и каким-то образом заставить его будущее «я» исчезнуть или что-то вроде «Назад в будущее»), не давали ему в полной мере ощутить все прелести сна на диване. Но теперь он знает, что ему не понравится снова спать в гостиной.

Луи не может подняться с кровати, пока не начинает темнеть, поэтому он доедает оставшуюся с прошлых дней еду и берёт ноутбук Гарри, который тот оставил, чтобы Луи мог смотреть Netflix и развлекаться. Ему пришлось приспособиться, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, что у него нет телефона. Он совершенно не связан с миром, что к лучшему, но ему тяжело с этим справиться. Луи не может позвонить маме и не может войти ни в одну из своих социальных сетей или электронную почту, потому что это может вызвать подозрения у его прошлого «я», поэтому он решает найти и изучить своих будущих коллег.

Найла до смешного легко найти в каждой существующей социальной сети, и Луи почти слышит его голос с южно-калифорнийским акцентом, говорящий, что ему нечего скрывать. Он немного изучает его профили, затем переходит на сайт Caltech, где Найл из 2017 в настоящее время участвует в исследованиях и экспериментах по расширению и стабилизации разрывов. В разделе новостей есть небольшая заметка о нём, и Луи может разглядеть его маленькую белокурую головку на одной из фотографий. Томлинсон улыбается при мысли о том, что всего через несколько месяцев должность в НАСА, на которую Найл только претендовал, будет принадлежать ему.

Конечно, сложно найти о Лиаме что-либо кроме профессиональной деятельности, так что Луи не утруждает себя бессмысленными поисками. Он заходит на сайт Сиракуз, но даже там он с трудом находит след Лиама. Он учится на первом курсе аспирантуры по аэрокосмической инженерии, что… не кажется правильным. Меньше чем через год он будет во Флориде, прихватив с собой исследования субатомных частиц и сверхтяжелых элементов для работы над программой Хроноисследований.

Луи смотрит на экран, но ничего не может поделать, да и информации о Лиаме не так уж много. Даже после того, как он присоединился к ним в НАСА, Луи никогда не знал о парне больше, чем тот сам позволял ему знать. Томлинсон качает головой и открывает новую вкладку, чтобы найти Малика. Одна только мысль о нём заставляет Луи стиснуть зубы, и он сразу начинает искать его на программе физики и космических наук Лестерского университета. Луи быстро его находит и тихо посмеивается, когда видит, что Малик провел целый год в программе изобразительного искусства и рисования в Университете Нортгемптона. И только после этого он на последнем курсе перешёл на физику и математику, чтобы получить степень магистра, к которой он так стремился.

Дело не в том, что это смешно или что у Луи есть какие-то проблемы с искусством, а в том, что Малик всегда казался таким напряженным и занудным всезнайкой. Обычная пятница означает, что все носят джинсы и футболки НАСА, но Малик каждую пятницу появляется в своем лабораторном халате, в джинсах и застёгнутой на все пуговицы рубашке, но без галстука. Найл и Лиам ведут себя так, будто это веселая шутка, но Луи знает, что это еще один способ, которым Малик показывает, что он лучше остальных. С его незаконченным дипломом и высшим уровнем допуска.

Луи морщит нос и закрывает открытое окно браузера, а затем снова открывает его, чтобы очистить историю поиска, осуждая себя за то, что почти забыл это сделать. Он пытается посмотреть фильм, но едва следит за тем, что происходит на экране, слишком занятый мыслями о докторской диссертации Лиама, а потом о Стайлсе.

Он хотел бы держаться подальше от Гарри. Конечно, его мама знает, куда Гарри переехал, когда покинул Донни. Она может даже знать, чем он занимается. И свободен он или нет. Луи делает глубокий вдох и надувает щеки, чтобы выдохнуть. Он не может позволить себе думать о Гарри в этом ключе — это гарантированно не приведёт ни к чему хорошему.

Вместо этого он заставляет себя задуматься, чем Гарри, возможно, действительно заинтересуется, когда перестанет работать в пекарне. Он помнит, как тот начал работать там неполный рабочий день. На тот момент он всё ещё планировал получить степень по бухгалтерскому учёту, потому что не знал, чем хочет заниматься, и это было первое, что было указано на странице курсов Университета Шеффилда. Гарри быстро решил, что он зря тратит время в универе; он бросил учебу на первом курсе и постепенно стал работать на полную ставку в пекарне в надежде, что ему позволят что-нибудь испечь.

Гарри всегда думал, что держит свои амбиции при себе, но Луи сразу понял, что парня больше интересует смешивание муки и сахара, чем подсчет сдачи покупателям. Может, ему это всё ещё нравится. В Лондоне есть несколько кулинарных школ. Луи записывает это, чтобы обсудить в следующий раз, когда Гарри захочет поговорить о своем будущем.

Лежать трезвым под одеялом на кровати Гарри кардинально отличается от предыдущего раза, когда он вырубился от холода и настолько сильного похмелья, что ему пришлось закрыть один глаз, чтобы прочитать этикетку на парацетамоле, чтобы убедиться, что он принимает именно его.

Холодно, конечно, холодно. В Донкастере Рождество, и отопление в квартире дерьмовое, и даже с носками, штанами и толстовкой Гарри, Луи всё ещё натягивает одеяло на голову, чтобы согреть воздух под ним своим дыханием.

В своем стремлении избавить жизнь от всего, что могло бы напомнить ему о Гарри, он даже сменил стиральный порошок, но в кровати, в одежде, с подушкой и простынями, он как будто полностью погрузился в запах _Гарри_.

На него накатывают воспоминания о том, как они впервые провели ночь вместе. Они были такими нервными, что смеялись друг другу в губы больше, чем целовались, и после того, как они разделись, Гарри случайно ударил Луи коленом по яйцам. Хуже и быть не могло, и всё же это была лучшая ночь в жизни Луи.

В его голове мелькали кадры того, как они вместе устроили стирку, спорили о том, стирать ли простыни с полотенцами или нет. Луи сидел на сушилке и тыкал в Гарри вешалкой, пока тот не выхватил ее у него из рук и не поцеловал, чтобы заткнуть ему рот.

Моменты его жизни во Флориде, когда он вскрывал посылки от Гарри и игнорировал содержимое в течение нескольких минут, просто чтобы вдохнуть его запах, который остался внутри коробки.

Местечко на челюсти Гарри, прямо под ухом, которое Луи обычно целовал, облизывал и прикусывал, где он прижимался носом к коже Гарри, закрывал глаза и просто вдыхал его запах.

Возбуждение подкрадывается к нему. За те два месяца, что он прожил на диване у Гарри, ему удавалось избегать этих мыслей. Когда, неизбежно, его разум начинал вести его по пути, связанному с… более интимными аспектами их отношений, Луи поворачивал в противоположном направлении. Когда это не помогало, он тренировался. И это работало.

Но теперь, оставшись в квартире один, окруженный бесчисленными чувственными воспоминаниями, Луи сдается. Гарри не будет дома до следующего дня, так что еще есть время постирать простыню.

∞

Луи кое-что понимает, когда Гарри возвращается в День подарков. Он скучал по нему. И не только потому, что он единственный человек, с которым он общался с того дня, как они поехали за город в Теско. Он скучал по нему. Потому что стоит ему войти в квартиру — как Луи резко забывает о всём мрачном и унылом в своей жизни.

— Я думал, ты вернешься позднее, — говорит Луи, протягивая руку к одному из пакетов в руках Гарри, затем он резко отдёргивает руку и смотрит, как тот изо всех сил пытается пройти через дверь со всеми ними. — Подумал, что ты захочешь провести День подарков с семьей.

Гарри бросает все пакеты на диван и поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Луи. Он щиплет и дергает себя за нижнюю губу, прежде чем сказать:

— Не злись. Я не думаю, что это изменило будущее?

Гарри морщит нос. Луи фыркает, а потом улыбается так широко, что перед глазами всё расплывается, потому что, конечно же, Гарри думал о чем-то подобном. Он пытается взять себя в руки, заставляя себя слегка нахмуриться, чтобы не улыбаться так широко, рискуя выдать слишком многое.

— Слишком поздно, не так ли?

— Наверное. — Гарри пожимает плечами. — Я скучал по тебе. Прости. Я знаю, что мне не стоит…

— Все в порядке. Возможно, я тоже скучал по тебе. — Луи морщится и отворачивается, смущённый своей неспособностью скрыть свои чувства от Гарри. Он покидает комнату, не сказав больше ни слова, прячется в ванной, принимает ненужный душ и избегает Гарри до конца дня. К концу ночи он устает от того, что обдумывает каждое сказанное слово и следит за тем, чтобы своими действиями не выдать себя.

∞

Вернувшись на диван, Луи думает, что тот стал бесконечно более неудобным после прекрасной кровати Гарри. Он ворочается с боку на бок три ночи подряд, а в пятницу парень так раздражён и напряжён, что это сразу же замечает Гарри, вернувшись с работы.

— В чём дело? — Гарри всё ещё стоит в пальто и хмуро смотрит на Луи, который сидит на полу, ворча и пытаясь размять спину.

Томлинсон громко стонет и поднимается с пола.

— Меня немного беспокоит спина. Всё нормально.

Гарри хмыкает и, кивая, оставляет Луи в гостиной, направляясь смывать муку и пот после пекарни. Когда он появляется снова, на нем только серые штаны и полотенце, обёрнутое вокруг волос. Луи несколько раз моргает и зажмуривается на несколько секунд, прежде чем снова открыть глаза. Но теперь, вместо того, чтобы идти к нему в тех штанах, которые привлекают столько внимания к его члену, что можно было их вообще не надевать (особенно потому, что он явно забыл про трусы), Гарри идёт на кухню. Он встаёт, прислонившись спиной к стойке рядом с чайником, и стягивает полотенце с головы. Его волосы ещё достаточно влажные, поэтому капли воды стекают по груди.

Луи снова моргает, и у него пересыхает во рту, потому что он детально может видеть очертания члена Гарри, и он задается вопросом, купил ли Гарри эти штаны специально из-за этой… особенности.

— Прости, что? — спрашивает Луи, потому что Гарри что-то сказал, но Томлинсон понятия не имеет, что именно. Он пристально смотрит на чайник на стойке, боясь, что, если попытается сосредоточиться на чем-то другом, его взгляд сразу же упадёт на промежность Гарри.

Гарри откашливается, и Луи, рискуя, изо всех сил пытается поднять взгляд на лицо собеседника, но видит, что тот наблюдает за ним с понимающей ухмылкой. Он скрещивает лодыжки, но Луи остается сильным и не смотрит вниз, хотя боковым зрением замечает, как член Гарри приподнимается при этом движении.

— Я сказал, что всё зависит от тебя, но ты можешь спать в кровати. Диван дерьмовый и старый, на нём даже сидеть неудобно, а спать ещё хуже. Просто… я знаю, что ты — мы — пытаемся сохранить некоторые границы между нами, так что мы могли бы использовать разные одеяла? Может, спальные мешки? Год на этом диване убьет твою спину, Лу, — шаги, которые намеренно толкают его член, и Луи не может не смотреть на него. Проходя мимо, он может говорить только с закрытыми глазами.

— Я подумаю об этом. А теперь, пожалуйста, надень какую-нибудь настоящую одежду.

Гарри хихикает в ладонь и кивает, но, выходя из кухни, делает преувеличенные шаги, привлекающие внимание к его члену. Проходя мимо Луи, он хлопает его по плечу и говорит:

— Будешь чай?

— Да, конечно. — Тот качает головой и тянется к шкафу с чашками.

В ту ночь Луи спит в постели с Гарри. Перед тем, как лечь спать, они проводят долгий и не такой уж обязательный разговор, обсуждая все детали их совместного сна. В конце концов они роются в шкафу, в багажнике машины Гарри и под кроватью, пока не находят спальные мешки и не засыпают в ту ночь совершенно раздельно, со стеной из диванных подушек, выстроенной между ними.

Когда Луи просыпается на следующее утро, он понимает, что лежит один лицом к пустой стороне кровати Гарри. Он прижимает к груди подушку и смутно подозревает, что он что-то упускает.

∞

Снаружи раздается автомобильный гудок, и Гарри стоит у двери, проверяя карманы и надевая пальто.

— Эрик и Энди заедут за мной, чтобы я не садился за руль, а Эмили сказала, что я могу остаться, так что я не знаю, вернусь я домой или нет.

— Тебе не обя… э-э… Спасибо, что сказал. Повеселись и будь осторожен. — Луи поднимает руку и слегка машет Гарри, прежде чем тот исчезает в спальне на случай, если друзья Гарри решат подойти к двери.

После катастрофы, которой он называет свое одинокое Рождество, Луи решает провести канун Нового года трезвым. Что, как ни странно, является именно тем, что решил сделать Луи из 2017. Это глупо, но он снова отражает себя в молодости и ничего не делает, только смотрит дурацкие ромкомы на ноутбуке Гарри, пока его глаза не начинают закрываться. Уже второй час ночи, и Гарри, должно быть, решил остаться у Эмили, поэтому Луи убирает ноутбук, бросает спальные мешки в угол, забирается под одеяло и засыпает.

Порыв холодного воздуха пробуждает Луи от глубокого сна, но прежде чем он успевает плотнее завернуться в одеяло, матрас немного проседает, потому что на него падает очень пьяный, голый-кроме-штанов Гарри. Он набрасывает на себя одеяло и подбирается все ближе и ближе, пока не оказывается всего в нескольких дюймах от Луи, и они лежат лицом к лицу.

— Лу, — шепчет Гарри, и Луи чувствует запах алкоголя в его дыхании. — Ты не спишь?

— Сплю, — ворчит Луи. Он не хочет иметь дело с пьяным Гарри, философствующим неизвестно о чем. По крайней мере, не когда он пытается уснуть.

— Льюис, ты не должен мне лгать! Условие номер один!

— Заткнись, Гарри, о боже. От тебя несет сигаретным дымом и алкоголем. Ты что… — Луи прекрасно его видит, так как Гарри оставил дверь открытой и свет в коридоре включённым. На самом деле, если он хочет хоть немного поспать, ему придется встать и выключить свет. Он протягивает руку, нежно касается волос Гарри, и чувствует, что они мокрые. Луи принюхивается, потому что кто, чёрт возьми, знает, чем Гарри занимался всю ночь, но это…

— У тебя что, волосы в шампанском?

— Наверное. Кто-то… кто-то встряхнул бутылку и разбрызгал шампанское повсюду. Эмили была так зла. Я продолжал смеяться, и она сказала, что я не могу остаться. — Гарри выпячивает нижнюю губу в нелепой гримасе, и Луи сжимает её пальцами.

— Как ты добрался домой? Ты же не вёл машину в таком состоянии.

— Нет, нет, кто-то… там был… — Гарри закрывает глаза, и на секунду Луи кажется, что он заснул, но потом он говорит: — Кто-то был трезв и отвёз меня домой.

— Хорошо.

Гарри качает головой, и капли шампанского падают на лицо Луи.

— Нет, не хорошо.

— Ладно… тогда не хорошо. Тебя сейчас стошнит?

— Завтра. Не сейчас…

— Хорошо. Это твое похмелье. Спи, Гарри.

— Ладно. Спокойной Ночи, Лу. — Как только он заснёт, Луи пойдёт к дивану. Гарри придвигается еще ближе, и Луи, вероятно, должен был предвидеть это, но он всё ещё полусонный. Он нервничает, находясь так близко к нему, под тем же одеялом, что и Гарри, который лежит в крошечной паре трусов. Для Луи становится полной неожиданностью, когда Гарри прижимает свои губы со вкусом шампанского к его губам и шепчет: — Люблю тебя.

Луи застывает на месте, подняв брови до середины лба, его сердце готово выскочить из груди, он задерживает дыхание и ждёт, пока Гарри вырубится. Тот сразу же отключается.

Луи осторожно вылезает из-под одеяла, хватает один из спальных мешков, выключает свет и засыпает в гостиной.

∞

Луи не упоминает об этом. Кажется, нет причин поднимать эту тему, когда Гарри, спотыкаясь, выходит из спальни в ванную и остается там достаточно долго, чтобы Луи стучал в дверь, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Так оно и есть. Просто похмелье. Томлинсон приносит ему воду с парацетамолом и оставляет наедине с похмельем.

Гарри не упоминает об этом. Наверное, потому, что не помнит. А если и помнит, то делает вид, что ничего не произошло, потому что, не считая нытья и жалоб на похмелье, он всё такой же.

— Рад, что ты повеселился на вечеринке, — говорит Луи и на секунду беспокоится, что Гарри спросит о его собственной ночи.

— Всё прошло отлично. Никогда больше не хочу пить шампанское. — Гарри высовывает язык и умудряется выглядеть очаровательно и в то же время отвратительно

— Понятно.

— Я… гм… — Гарри поворачивается лицом к Луи, но потом опускает взгляд на свои руки, словно не в силах смотреть ему в глаза, и говорит: — Я должен тебе кое-что сказать.

Луи кивает. Вот оно. Он действительно думал, что Гарри слишком пьян, чтобы помнить, как целовал его и, черт возьми, говорил, что любит его. Пожалуйста, пусть это не будет неловко.

— Прошлой ночью, эм… — Гарри наконец поднимает на него взгляд и выпаливает, — я не хотел, чтобы это случилось, и я знаю, что мы не пара, но я просто… я чувствую себя виноватым.

— Гарри, все в порядке. Ты был пьян. Это ничего не значит. — Это ничего не значит. Просто не может.

— Я говорил тебе вчера вечером? Я имею в виду, Филипп классный, и он неплохой парень, верно? Но я не ожидал, что он поцелует меня в полночь. Это было просто неожиданно и, как я уже сказал, я чувствую себя виноватым. — Он указывает на пространство между ними, и Луи смотрит, как его рука машет взад и вперед, пытаясь сосредоточиться на движении, а не на волне замешательства, сопровождаемого внезапным пониманием.

Луи кашляет и прочищает горло. Он подавляет ревность, которая вот-вот вырвется наружу, и игнорирует ту часть мозга, которая прыгает и кричит, что прошлой ночью Гарри поцеловал _его_ , что Гарри сказал, что _любит его_.

— Я… я не знаю, что сказать.

— Ты злишься? — Спрашивает Гарри, и он действительно выглядит обеспокоенным, что Луи может быть расстроен.

— Нет. — Ложь. Он зол, но не на Гарри.

— А как насчёт другого Луи? Моего Луи? Он бы злился?

— Я… Я думаю, ему было бы грустно, Гарри. Я не хочу говорить об этом…

— Мне жаль. Прости. Я просто чувствовал, что должен сказать тебе.

Некоторое время они сидят молча. Гарри нервничает, а Луи потеет, хотя на улице совсем не тепло. Наконец, до него доходит, что он должен что-то сказать, поэтому Луи спрашивает:

— Он тот, с кем ты хочешь встречаться?

— Что? Нет! Что?

— Я просто подумал… ты сказал, что он классный. Почему бы тебе не пригласить его на свидание? — Возможно, Луи сможет что-то сделать, чтобы прекратить говорить чушь. Например, заткнуться. Или выйти из комнаты.

— Я не… я не… — Гарри тяжело дышит и скрещивает руки на груди, хмуро глядя на Луи со своего конца дивана. — Я его почти не знаю. Я не собираюсь приглашать его на свидание. Я не хочу сейчас ни с кем встречаться.

Луи чувствует облегчение. Он догадывается, почему. Но он хочет быть уверен, поэтому спрашивает:

— Потому что я здесь?

— Нет, Льюис. Потому что у меня только что закончились длительные отношения, и всё вышло плохо, и я немного облажался, ясно?

— Ясно. Прости. Я не хотел…

— Все в порядке. — Гарри отворачивается и, запрокинув голову, смотрит в потолок. — Давай просто оставим это.

∞

В середине января Гарри не приходит домой сразу после работы, и это приводит Луи в панику. Когда он понимает, что Гарри опаздывает на полчаса, он делает себе чашку чая, чтобы отвлечься. Парень начинает расхаживать по гостиной примерно через час после того, как Гарри обычно входит в дверь. К тому времени, как тот возвращается домой, Луи сидит на диване напуганный и дрожащий, прокручивая в голове все возможные ужасные сценарии.

— Где тебя черти носили? — Кричит Луи, как только открывается дверь. Не успел Гарри вынуть ключ из замка, как Луи уже стоит в нескольких дюймах от него и тащит в квартиру, держа руки по обе стороны от лица Гарри.

— Извини, что опоздал, — пытается сказать Гарри, но голос звучит приглушенно, потому что Луи крепко сжимает челюсть.

— Ты в порядке? Что случилось? — Луи, наконец, отпускает Гарри и отступает назад. Теперь, когда адреналин, сопровождавший прибытие Гарри, угасает, его смущение от ненужного беспокойства сводит желудок.

— Ничего. Ничего не произошло. Прости. Я… я ездил в Лидс.

— Лидс? Зачем?

Гарри начинает сбрасывать пальто, и тут Луи замечает стопку бумаг в его руках.

— Ну, сегодня в пекарне было немноголюдно, поэтому после того, как я всё убрал, я начал думать о том, о чём мы говорили раньше.

— Когда именно? Мы разговариваем каждый день. Обо всём на свете.

— О моём, ну, знаешь… будущем. — Гарри перебирает бумаги в руках, подходит к кухонному столу и садится. — Я решил, что Лидс — это _город_ , так что, может быть, я перееду туда? Не знаю, но это недалеко, так что я просто… поехал туда. В университет.

— О, — Луи делает глубокий вдох и мысленно выпускает пузырь восторга, который всплывает, когда он понимает, что рад тому, что Гарри не был с кем-то ещё. — Ну и что ты думаешь?

— Не уверен. У меня есть кое-какая информация. Я решил сначала взять посмотреть брошюры, а потом изучить всё в интернете. Просто мне так удобнее. Но я ходил в библиотеку, там были всякие распечатки для нескольких школ, так что я взял… — Гарри смотрит на стопку бумаг в своих руках и пожимает плечами. — Не знаю, наверное, я немного увлёкся.

Он кладёт их на стол и разворачивает веером, чтобы Луи смог посмотреть. Там брошюры для Шеффилда, Лидса, Манчестера и Брэдфорда, плюс, по крайней мере, полдюжины лондонских университетов.

— О каких курсах ты думаешь? — Спрашивает Луи как можно небрежнее, вертя на столе одну из лондонских брошюр и, наконец, останавливаясь и разворачивая ее. Академия шеф-поваров Лондона. — Кондитерские и пекарни?

— Возможно. Я не знаю. У меня есть и для тебя одна — программа Лестера по физике и космическим наукам. Думал, ты скучаешь по этому. — Гарри роется в стопке и пододвигает одну из бумаг к Луи.

Он скучает по этому. Инженерия, строительство, создание, планирование от крошечных идей до фактического воплощения чего-то в реальность. Он всё время по этому скучает. Чего он никак не ожидал, так это того, что будет скучать по остальным моментам. Расчёты, теории, уравнения, математика. Предсказывать закономерности и наблюдать за их развитием. Вычисления. То, что он всегда считал камнем преткновения или ступенью, через которую он должен был пройти, прежде чем доберётся до самого интересного.

Для человека, который всегда говорил, что не интересуется математикой, у него появилось внезапное желание прочитать о том, что Малик изучает для своей магистратуры. Может быть, он сможет что-то понять, чему-то научиться, чтобы, когда он вернется в свое время, они были на одном уровне.

— Спасибо, Гарри. Я… ну, я не могу поехать в Лестер, но, возможно, там есть онлайн-курсы.

— Возможно. Тут слишком много всего интересного. У меня глаза разбегаются.

— Да, а что тебе _нравится_? Начни с этого и действуй.

Гарри кивает, затем наклоняется вперед и облокачивается головой на руку. Он проводит другой рукой по столу и тычет Луи в костяшки пальцев.

— Прости, что заставил тебя волноваться.

— Ненавижу, когда у меня нет телефона.

— А что, если… Почему бы тебе не создать учётную запись электронной почты, а потом отправлять мне письма, и я получу их на свой телефон? Не то же самое, но почти?

Луи ласково качает головой и улыбается.

— Ты всегда был мозгом этой операции, Гарри. Я мог бы посылать тебе мемы и списки покупок, и раздражать тебя электронной почтой всё время.

— Меня бы это не раздражало. Мне нравится с тобой разговаривать. И ты это знаешь.

Луи знает, хотя и старается не думать об этом. Каждый раз, когда Гарри говорит что-то подобное, что-то доброе, милое или искреннее, Луи смеется, шутит или меняет тему. Достаточно того, что ему приходится жить с Гарри, спать рядом с ним каждую ночь, проводить с ним всё своё время… он должен бороться с этим, потому что не может показать, как легко было бы снова влюбиться в него.

Это плохо кончится. Ничего не поделаешь. Потому что, когда Луи уедет через девять месяцев, он уедет на следующие пять лет жизни Гарри. Пять лет, которые Гарри ещё не прожил — будущее Гарри — и ни один из них не знает, что будет дальше. Луи не может снова влюбиться в Гарри, зная, что это закончится разбитым сердцем.

Одного раза было достаточно.


	5. Chapter 5

После того, как идея засела в его голове, Луи не может перестать о ней думать. Он скучает по своей работе, и поэтому начинает учиться. Некоторые книги есть в библиотеке, но большинство из них легко найти и в интернете. Есть даже бесплатные курсы от МТИ* (п.п. Массачусетский Технологический Институт) в Штатах. Кое-что Луи изучает только кратко — в особенности прикладную физику — но большая часть математики для него нова, и он удивляется тому, как легко её усваивает.

Когда Луи получал степень магистра, он уделял мало внимания своим курсам математики. Парень делал всё необходимое для получения оценки, но никогда не углублялся в изучение. Он всегда откладывал свою работу и зубрил формулы и уравнения прямо перед экзаменами, забывая сразу после успешной сдачи.

Он погружается в математику, и это весело, данное дело занимает большую часть его дня, и совершенно неожиданно он перестаёт скучать, наблюдая за секундной стрелкой. Его дни пролетают мимо. Луи почти не обедает, потому что без устали занимается до темноты. Гарри приходит домой после работы, и почти всегда Луи удивляется, когда слышит звук поворачивающегося в двери ключа. Это, вероятно, раздражает Гарри до бесконечности, потому что Луи легко вернулся к своему обычному поведению. Он перестает убирать за собой, перестает готовить обеды для них. Он просто отвлечён. Зачем ему думать о домашнем хозяйстве, когда он читает об исследованиях Лиама в Сиракузах, работе Зейна в Лестере и проектах Найла в Калтехе и удивляется, как они вместе изобретут путешествия во времени.

Для него это тайна, покрытая мраком. Он знает как всё работает в общем, знает инженерную часть — то, что они должны были построить для программы Хроноисследований. Стол, который на самом деле был не более чем операционным столом, и полая трубка, которая по словам остальных выглядела так, будто кто-то поднял канализационную трубу и бросил ее в НАСА. За исключением того, что обе вещи были сделаны из сплава, предназначенного для защиты Хрононавтов от воздействия радиации.

Он сидел в зале, когда Найл выступал с докладом о расширении первичного разрыва. Бедняга так нервничал, он даже не подозревал, что Малик и Франклин уже собираются взять его в программу. Его исследования разрывов были одной из самых важных частей программы, наряду с работой Лиама над сверхтяжелыми элементами и изучением Малика квантовой теории поля и экзотической материи.

Луи хмурится, просматривая доступные фрагменты работы Малика, потому что там нет ничего об экзотической материи. Все его опубликованные работы связаны с бозонными частицами, и он упоминает о дальнейших исследованиях с участием Большого Адронного Коллайдера. И это неправильно.

Луи никогда не хотел обращать внимание на исследовательскую карьеру Зейна Малика. Он почти уверен, что Малик никогда не ездил в Женеву работать с коллайдером частиц, потому что, насколько известно Луи, он всегда занимался экзотической материей.

— Луи, какого чёрта? — Гарри стоит в дверях с полными сумками в руках и выглядит раздраженным, так что Луи закрывает ноутбук и забывает о Малике.

— Что? — Спрашивает Луи, но потом оглядывается на широкий жест Гарри. В квартире беспорядок. На краю дивана свалено чистое белье, пустая чашка из-под чая стоит поверх старой коробки из-под еды, а тарелки всё ещё в раковине с прошлого вечера. Тогда Луи должен был готовить ужин, но увлекся чтением и потерял счёт времени, и Гарри начал готовить ужин после того, как Луи пообещал, что уберётся.

— Прости. Я сейчас всё уберу.

Он начинает с кухни, и, к счастью, Гарри складывает белье и убирает его, в то время как Луи делает всё остальное, так что они заканчивают достаточно быстро.

— Гарри?

Тот еле слышно читает себе под нос текст университетской брошюры.

— Ты злишься на меня? Прости за беспорядок.

— Нет, нет… я просто… — Гарри вздыхает и роняет брошюру на колени. — Я устал работать в пекарне. Раньше я думал, что в конце концов научусь не только убирать на кухне и работать за кассой, но… я даже не знаю, хочу ли я этого. Я делаю кое-что из выпечки, но только печенье и кексы. Это скучно.

— Ну, знаешь, тебе не обязательно этим заниматься. Там, наверное, две дюжины брошюр для разных программ. Что тебе больше нравится?

Гарри фыркает и бросает брошюру на кофейный столик. Это та, из Лестерского университета, которую он привез домой для Луи.

— Ты собираешься изучать физику? — Луи поддразнивает его и плюхается рядом.

— Просто любопытно, что ты всё время читаешь. Ты это не изучал, когда учился в университете.

— Э-э… ладно, сейчас начнётся всякий скучный бред про сверхсекретные путешествия во времени. Дай мне знать, если хочешь, чтобы я заткнулся.

Гарри качает головой, и Луи рассказывает ему обо всём, что узнал. О научных исследованиях Найла и странной научной программе Лиама, о работах Малика и намёках на переезд в Женеву для получения докторской степени. Затем он рассказывает ему всё остальное. Про всю работу, которую они проделали, чтобы построить саму трубу, и предпринятые шаги, позволяющие открыть и стабилизировать разрыв, и, наконец, эксперименты, которые они проводили, чтобы иметь возможность безопасно транспортировать объекты к определенному набору временных координат.

— Погоди… почему этот Малик едет в Швейцарию, если он должен быть во Флориде?

— Понятия не имею. Он всё ещё в университете, но… интересно, что заставило его передумать. Что такого может произойти в мире, что заставит его бросить всё и уйти от своей работы над коллайдером частиц? Что заставляет его заниматься исследованиями экзотической материи? Это всё так запутанно.

Гарри хмыкает, вытягивает ноги и кладет их Луи на колени.

— Сегодня ты готовишь.

— Я знаю, — говорит Луи и начинает водить подушечками больших пальцев по ступне Гарри. Есть шанс, что он никогда не бросит это дело с исследованиями Малика. Он не хочет следить за ним, но ему нужно переключить внимание. Зейн должен переехать во Флориду и работать на НАСА, или Луи придёт пиздец.

На следующей неделе Гарри встает на рассвете, хотя ему и не надо на работу. Луи находит его за кухонным столом с ноутбуком и книгами Луи по физике, разложенными вокруг него.

Когда Томлинсон заходит на кухню, чтобы включить чайник, Гарри кивает, но ничего не говорит, просто продолжает читать что-то интересное на своем ноутбуке.

Луи заваривает им обоим чай и садится за стол, но Гарри по-прежнему спокойно переводит взгляд с книг на брошюры и ноутбук, не замечая парня.

— Доброе утро, чем ты…

— Лу, я думаю, ты должен встретиться с этим Зейном Маликом.

— Что? Зачем?

— Ну, я прочёл больше о том, над чем он работает, и я нашел его твиттер. — Гарри указывает на свой ноутбук, и Луи поворачивается на стуле, чтобы посмотреть на экран, пока Гарри прокручивает страницу. — Он постоянно пишет в твиттере о поездке в Женеву, Лу. Очевидно, он был там несколько лет назад, до того, как поступил в Лестер. Он изучал искусство, хочешь верь, хочешь нет.

— Я знаю… я имею в виду, я не знал о Женеве, но знал об искусстве. Но я не могу пойти к нему. Я не могу связываться с прошлым, Гарри. Это определенно что-то испортит.

— Нет, я думаю… Выслушай меня, ладно?

Луи кивает и делает глоток чая. Гарри никогда так не увлекался учебой в университете и никогда не интересовался инженерными курсами Луи. Он не уверен, что когда-либо видел Гарри таким заинтересованным.

— Ладно, значит, я думал о Рождестве, да? И как я вернулся домой рано утром в День подарков. Всё время за рулем я волновался, что перепутал время или что-то в этом роде, но потом я подумал об этом, и я думаю, что все это уже случилось. Для тебя. — Он заканчивает фразу, тыча Луи в руку.

— Верно. Я согласен. Что-то ещё?

— Да. То есть, нет. Не думаю, что ты понимаешь. В принципе, не имеет значения, что ты делаешь, потому что ты уже делал это. Я игнорирую звонки и сообщения от моего Луи, потому что ты мне сказал. — Гарри поднимает брови, как будто Луи собирается с ним спорить. — Я вернулся домой рано утром в День подарков из-за тебя, и я думаю об университете и переезде. Ничего бы этого не случилось, если бы тебя здесь не было. Я хочу сказать, что тебе нужно найти этого Зейна Малика, потому что это то, что ты должен сделать.

— Я не… — Луи хмурится и помешивает чай. — Почему? Я пытаюсь понять эту идею, но я не могу вмешиваться в прошлое. Мне нужно знать, какова цель.

— Ты проверял всех парней, с которыми работал, верно? И большинство из этого имеет смысл, большинство из них работает там, где ты помнишь. Кроме Малика. Ты спрашивал, эм… ты хотел знать, что заставит его изменить направление. — Гарри смотрит на него так, словно ждет ответа, поэтому Луи кивает, и он продолжает:

— Судя по тому, как ты это сказал, это должно было быть что-то значительное. Что-то важное должно произойти, чтобы он захотел переключиться на изучение экзотической материи. Правильно?

— Да…

— Ты — нечто значительное. Ты — та важная вещь, которая произойдёт. Ты должен найти его и рассказать всё, что знаешь.

Всё складывается. Логика немного ошибочна, но это путешествие во времени. Логика здесь неприменима. Более того, это кажется правильным. Луи пытается представить себя в ботинках Малика — в его отполированных туфлях — и старается не закатить глаза. Как убедить его, что всё это реально? Что должен сделать или сказать совершенно незнакомый человек, чтобы Луи поверил, что он из будущего? Он не уверен, но он разберётся. Он справится. Особенно, если, как говорит Гарри, он делал это раньше.

— Ты гений, Гарри. Думаю, ты прав.

— Нет, не гений. Просто в этом есть смысл. Да?

— Возможно. В смысле, это определенно так, но… У тебя как будто особый взгляд на вещи. Всё это кажется тебе логичным, но я не думаю, что это когда-либо пришло бы мне в голову. Или кому-то из тех, с кем я работаю в НАСА. Это как, я не знаю… логика путешествий во времени. Это отличается от того, что люди обычно считают логичным поведением. — Луи толкает Гарри локтем, улыбается и слегка наклоняется. — Это довольно серьезное дело.

— Да?

— Определенно.

∞

Когда Гарри стоит в ванной без рубашки, в чёрных узких джинсах и ботинках, и бреет лицо, Луи спрашивает:

— Куда твои друзья ведут тебя сегодня вечером?

Легче скрыть разочарование, которое он испытывает по поводу дня рождения Гарри, когда ему не нужно беспокоиться о том, что Гарри прочитает выражение его лица. Он ничего не может ему купить, не может никуда его сводить, даже пирог не может испечь, потому что знает, что это сделают дамы из пекарни.

Гарри вытирает пену с подбородка и дважды проверяет свое лицо в зеркале, прежде чем ответить.

— Эмили заедет за мной, а Эрик и Энди встретят нас. Я не хочу задерживаться допоздна.

— Почему нет? — Спрашивает Луи и скользит в сторону, чтобы Гарри мог пройти мимо него, затем следует за ним в спальню. — Разве ты не взял завтра выходной?

— Я взял три выходных. Но я работал сегодня утром, так что не спал с половины третьего. Я буду готов ко сну после нескольких бокалов вина. — Гарри открывает ящик, полный футболок, достает простую черную, потом идет к шкафу и роется в своих лучших рубашках. Луи наблюдает за ним с порога, но как только Гарри оборачивается — отводит взгляд.

Он делал так все время, фактически, это было ритуалом для них, когда они шли куда-то. На самом деле, куда угодно, потому что много раз Луи наблюдал, как Гарри одевается на работу, а потом снова засыпал. Или лежал на кровати и смотрел, как он натягивает кроссовки и толстовку, чтобы побежать в магазин. Но это шаг по пути, который для него закрыт. Вместо этого он занимается тем, что поправляет их спальные мешки на кровати и взбивает подушки.

— Но сегодня твой день рождения. Ты не хочешь…

— Лу, спасибо, но я… я принесу тебе торт, если останется. — Гарри надевает пальто, позвякивает ключами и заглядывает за занавеску. — Эмили здесь. Я вернусь через несколько часов.

Луи кивает и ждёт, пока Гарри запирает дверь. Двадцать два. Ему не должно было понадобиться почти четыре месяца, чтобы понять, что он почти на десять лет старше Гарри.

Когда они впервые встретились, Гарри делал большой акцент на том, что Луи на два года старше, хотя через некоторое время перестал упоминать об этом так часто. Несколько месяцев между их днями рождения, особенно сразу после Рождества, когда Луи был старше на три года, а не на два, были… Ну, тогда Гарри говорил об этом. Неоднократно. И это всегда приводило к довольно восторженному сексу. Что говорило о многом, учитывая, что их обычная сексуальная жизнь никогда не была скучной.

Когда он переехал в Штаты, это было чертовски трудно. Секс по телефону и по скайпу — не лучшая замена, хотя он никогда не жаловался на это Гарри, полагая, что может винить только себя.

Луи тоскливо вздыхает и растягивается на животе поперек дивана, позволяя руке волочиться по полу. Это было не самое умное путешествие по памяти.

Около часа он лежит на диване, чередуя мысли о Малике — как подойти к нему, что сказать или сделать, чтобы убедить его просто послушать — и мысли о Гарри, которые он отталкивает, как только понимает, что делает, и заставляет себя думать о чем-то другом. В конце концов он сдается, принимает душ и дрочит.

Пока он вытирается, его мысли снова возвращаются к Гарри, к его взглядам на путешествие во времени и место Луи в нём. Легко сказать, что он делал всё это раньше, поэтому он просто должен сделать это снова. Судя по тому, как Гарри говорит об этом, он ожидает, что Луи сделает всё, что кажется необходимым. Но насколько много может понадобиться сделать?

Если он хочет выйти на улицу — а в данный момент он заплатил бы бешеные деньги за час безделья, простого лежания на тротуаре перед домом — может ли он просто выйти на улицу? Послать к чёрту последствия? Или он должен строго придерживаться плана, который они с Гарри разработали перед поездкой в Лестер? На самом деле, он не кажется надёжным. Гарри выйдет первым, чтобы завести машину и убедиться, что вокруг ни кого нет, прежде чем Луи выскочит, запрыгнет на заднее сиденье и будет лежать под одеялом, пока Гарри не решит, что безопасно пересаживаться на пассажирское сиденье.

Теперь, когда он думает об этом, он почти уверен, что Гарри сказал всё это просто, чтобы поиздеваться над ним, потому что они планируют уехать рано утром в субботу, прежде чем кто-либо из их соседей проснётся. Так что, если Луи чувствует, что ему нужно просто выйти на улицу и не беспокоиться о том, что его увидят во время поездки к Малику, тогда всё будет хорошо, потому что он делал это раньше. Он кивает сам себе, как будто это укрепит его уверенность.

С ноутбуком Гарри и чашкой свежего чая Луи садится за кухонный стол, чтобы составить список. На левой стороне листа он записывает то, что знает с 2023 года о каждом из парней, с которыми работает. Справа он помещает всё правдивое, что он узнал о них в 2018 году. В промежутках между столбцами он перечисляет все возможности, которые он может придумать, чтобы привезти их всех из точки А в точку Б, включая любое вмешательство от него самого.

Ему нужно выяснить всё с Лиамом и почему он не в той научной программе, но это не поможет, пока он не найдет Малика. Луи стучит ручкой по столу, грызет ногти и пытается убедить себя, что _он уже делал всё это раньше_. Так что найти Малика будет легко, и Луи не потребуется сильно стараться, чтобы убедить его.

На чистом листе бумаги он пишет _«я делал всё это раньше»_ снова и снова, а когда не остаётся пустого места, и он пишет поверх того, что есть. На задворках сознания, пока он строчит слова, он гадает, целовал ли его Гарри накануне Нового года раньше. Говорил ли Гарри раньше, что любит его, прежде чем потерять сознание. Провели ли они вместе почти год, не прикасаясь друг к другу. Влюбился ли он в Гарри ещё раз. Было ли его сердце безвозвратно разбито, когда всё закончилось.

Луи просыпается от звука захлопнувшейся двери квартиры. Он, по-видимому, заснул за столом — его лицо прилипло к листу бумаги, и он надеется, что на его щеке нет чернил. Часы на плите показывают пару минут после полуночи, так что Гарри определенно опоздал, но у Луи нет никаких прав на его время.

— Повеселился? — Спрашивает Томлинсон. Он встает, закидывает руки за голову, наклоняется из стороны в сторону и начинает убирать со стола.

— Да, думаю, все прошло хорошо. Я… Ну, Энди и Эрик опоздали, потому что они снова спорили. Мы с Эмили прождали в баре больше часа, а потом, когда они наконец появились, с ними был Филипп, так что нам пришлось занять столик побольше… — Гарри вздыхает и поворачивается к дивану, тяжело опускаетившись на него. Он ставит контейнер на кофейный столик и говорит:

— Я принёс тебе стейк.

— О, спасибо, да… я не ел, так что… — Луи садится рядом с ним и открывает коробку. Он просто съест его руками, притворяясь, что не испытывает ненависти к тому, как начался этот разговор. — Тебе не нравится Филипп или…

Гарри смотрит на него, и Луи не нравится, что он видит выражение его лица. Он явно о чем-то беспокоится, судя по тому, как он кусает нижнюю губу. И он задается вопросом, не превратится ли эта маленькая морщинка между его бровями в постоянную морщину к 2023 году. Наконец, Гарри разжимает губы и говорит:

— Они все… они пытались свести меня с ним сегодня вечером. Он не был замешан в этом, иначе я бы немедленно вернулся домой. Это просто было странно. И сейчас я не очень счастлив ни с кем из моих друзей.

— Но все было в порядке? — Луи спрашивает и надеется, что он достаточно хорошо скрывает свои чувства к Филиппу. Как будто он не помнил, кто это вообще. — Вы хорошо провели время?

— Да, отлично. Он пригласил меня на свидание. — Гарри поднимает взгляд, встречается глазами с Луи и снова смотрит на руки, лежащие на коленях.

— О? — Голос Луи повышается, затем он почему-то решает продолжать говорить, но это ещё не всё — он хлопает Гарри по плечу. — Ты должен пойти с ним, приятель.

Гарри явно этого не ожидал. Его брови взлетают вверх, и он несколько секунд моргает по-совиному.

— На самом деле?

— Я имею в виду, конечно, да. Думаю, тебе стоит сходить на свидание. — Луи откусывает большой кусок стейка, чтобы больше ничего не говорить. Приятель. Честно говоря, он удивлен, что еще не назвал Гарри «братишкой».

— Ты… ты с кем-то встречаешься? — Спрашивает Гарри, и это звучит так, будто он сам удивился вопросу. Он проводит пальцами по волосам и дергает за кончики прядей. — Я даже не подумал… я не подумал спросить. У тебя… есть парень в, эм…

Луи качает головой и шепчет:

— Нет.

— Я думал, может, поэтому… — Гарри замолкает и, прищурившись, смотрит на Луи. — Ладно. Хорошо. Я так и сделаю. Я просто напишу ему и дам знать.

Он встает, достает из заднего кармана телефон, печатает пару секунд, и Луи безошибочно слышит свист отправляемого сообщения.

— Первые свидания в День Святого Валентина немного необычны, но, возможно, именно это мне и нужно. — Гарри бросает телефон на кофейный столик и идет по коридору. Дверь захлопывается, слишком громко для ночи, и мгновение спустя Луи слышит, как включается душ.

Он вытирает лицо руками и издает звук, похожий на рык. Он вёл себя глупо весь день. От дрочки на мысли о Гарри до пыток придумать оправдания, чтобы убедить себя, что всё будет в порядке, если они будут встречаться с кем-то ещё. Он пытался убедить себя в том, что это всё, что будет между ними. Именно поэтому он сказал Гарри пойти с другим парнем на День Святого Валентина. Также известный как годовщина их первого свидания.

Как можно быстрее он убирает еду, выключает свет и забирается в спальный мешок, не чистя зубы. Он пытается заснуть до того, как Гарри выйдет из душа. Он бы успел, учитывая то, что тот находится там достаточно долгое время, но он не может. Вместо этого Луи держит глаза закрытыми, дышит ровно и притворяется спящим, пока Гарри готовится ко сну. Должно быть, он знает, что Луи притворяется. Он, конечно, не пытается вести себя тихо — хлопает ящиками и включает верхний свет вместо лампы на тумбочке, и, наконец, подпрыгивает на матрасе, как будто ему нужно расположиться, чтобы устроиться поудобнее.

До Дня Святого Валентина еще две недели. Он может только надеяться, что свидание пройдет неудачно. Засыпая, он думает: делал ли он всё это раньше.

Дни, предшествующие свиданию Гарри, проходят в чем-то намного хуже, в чем-то лучше, чем Луи себе представлял. Первый день проходит плохо. Отношения между ними ледяные со стороны Гарри и натянутые и раздраженные со стороны Луи. Он не виноват, что этот парень, Филипп, пригласил Гарри на свидание. Луи не уверен, что должен был сказать или какой реакции Гарри ожидал от него, когда он рассказал ему об этом.

Возможно, даже вероятно, что Гарри проверял воду и пытался узнать, будет ли Луи ревновать, но он не может ревновать, когда _его_ Гарри расстался с ним шесть лет назад. У него было всё это время, чтобы пережить конец их отношений. Тот факт, что он действительно ревнует, не имеет значения.

После первого дня Луи ожидает, что Гарри будет молчать бесконечно долго, но в субботу утром он просыпается с нормальным Гарри. Что, вообще-то, не должно его беспокоить, но получается совсем наоборот. Они ведут себя друг с другом осторожно, очень вежливо, почти как новенькие соседи по квартире, которые едва знают друг друга.

Гарри заваривает им чай в дорожных чашках и ничего не говорит, когда Луи просто надвигает капюшон на лицо, подходит к машине и забирается на пассажирское сиденье. Ворча себе под нос, Гарри выезжает на дорогу.

Поездка в Лестер занимает около полутора часов, которые они проводят молча, но, к счастью, у них есть телефон Гарри, и они могут договориться о музыке. Это определенно некомфортное молчание. Луи всю дорогу грыз ногти, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что в животе у него все переворачивается. Он трижды проверял, есть ли у него все записи и всё остальное, что может понадобиться, когда он будет говорить с Маликом. Гарри не позволяет ему говорить «если он будет говорить с Маликом», потому что он уверен, что это уже произошло, и Луи не собирается спорить с ним.

По субботам не проводят никаких курсов физики в магистратуре, но Гарри, кажется, уверен, что Малика будет легко найти, потому что у него есть привычка твиттить в течение дня и каждую субботу. С тех пор, как он стал учиться на курсе космической науки, он твиттил о том, что проводит весь день в библиотеке. Луи не совсем понимает, означает ли это, что он там работает, или что вместо этого он учится, но он считает, что они всё узнают, когда доберутся.

Гарри паркует машину около входа, вылезает и проходит через входные двери, не дожидаясь, пока Луи соберёт свои вещи. Он всё ещё пристегнут.

Луи возится с ремнём безопасности, чуть не роняет стопку книг и бумаг, которые всю дорогу держал на коленях. Он проклинает себя за то, что не попросил у Гарри сумку, чтобы положить туда всё, и спотыкается, когда пытается ступить на тротуар, снова почти теряя хватку. К тому времени, как он проходит через вход в библиотеку, он красный, потный и злой.

Гарри в добрых двадцати футах перед ним, и он не замедляет шаг, поэтому Луи спешит, чтобы попытаться догнать его. Похоже, Гарри имеет некоторое представление о том, куда он идёт, или, может быть, он делает это, чтобы помучить Луи, потому что он обходит лифты и начинает подниматься по лестнице. Луи на секунду задерживается внизу и хмуро смотрит в спину парня, затем ступает на лестницу позади него.

Когда Луи, наконец, спускается с последней ступеньки на четвертый этаж, он уверен, что Гарри с ним шутит, потому что на втором этаже он прошел через всю библиотеку к другой лестнице и начал подниматься по ней, а теперь он возвращается в другом направлении. Луи не видит для этого веской причины. По крайней мере, он всё ещё в хорошей форме после всех тренировок в НАСА, плюс все отжимания, приседания и прочее дерьмо, которое он делает в квартире, чтобы отвлечься. Он не был на беговой дорожке в течение нескольких месяцев, но в остальном он чувствовал себя нормально. Просто сильно раздражён.

Наконец, Луи догоняет его на середине четвертого этажа.

— Куда теперь? — Он говорит тихо, потому что они в библиотеке, но надеется, что Гарри поймет, как он зол.

Гарри оглядывается через плечо, закатывает глаза и продолжает идти.

Они проходят мимо ряда столиков, и Луи не может не заметить, что все они пусты. Здесь никого нет.

— Гарри, я не стану этого делать. Я не пойду за тобой, пока ты не поговоришь со мной.

Сделав еще несколько шагов, Стайлс останавливается, оборачивается, скрещивает руки на груди и постукивает носком ботинка по твердому полу.

— За углом есть небольшая ниша, и я думаю, что он там.

— Почему ты так думаешь?

— Потому что, Луи, я говорил тебе, что он пишет твиты о библиотеке каждую субботу. И он несколько раз выкладывал фотографии этого двора сверху, и я уверен, что он должен быть там.

— Оу.

Гарри кивает и снова начинает идти, но на этот раз немного медленнее, и Луи легко догоняет его. Они заворачивают за угол и оказываются в коротком коридоре с несколькими столиками, из которых только один оказывается занят. И не Маликом. Луи хватает Гарри за локоть и шепчет:

— Пойдем.

Гарри хмурится и смотрит на руку Луи.

— Ты даже не видишь его лица. Откуда тебе знать?

— Я вижу его _руку_ , Гарри. Этого достаточно. — Он _весь_ в татуировках. Луи с расстояния не может сказать, что именно на них изображено, но едва ли найдется хоть дюйм кожи, не покрытый чернилами.

— Не важно. — Гарри стряхивает руку Луи и продолжает идти, не оставляя ему иного выбора, кроме как следовать за ним. Подойдя к столу, Гарри оборачивается, и Луи закатывает глаза, увидев улыбку на его лице. Это его вторая лучшая улыбка, с ямочками на щеках и слишком большим количеством зубов. Он немного наклоняется и говорит:

— Привет… ты меня не знаешь, но меня зовут Гарри Стайлс. Ты Зейн Малик, не так ли?

У Луи отвисает челюсть, когда парень кивает и пожимает Гарри руку. Это просто не может быть Малик. Застегнутая на все пуговицы рубашка, лабораторный халат, блестящие туфли, надменный, вероятный (но недоказанный Луи, по крайней мере) гений Малик не имеет татуировок. И в волосах у него нет ни одной розовой пряди.

— Что? — Спрашивает Луи, когда они оба поворачиваются к нему, и он, наконец, видит лицо парня. Лицо Малика.

Тем же тоном, каким он разговаривал с младшими братьями и сестрами Луи, Гарри говорит:

— Луи, это Зейн Малик. Я как раз рассказывал ему, какое впечатление произвела на тебя его последняя опубликованная статья, и он сказал…

— Что я никогда раньше не встречал поклонника, — заканчивает Зейн предложение Гарри, встает и протягивает руку Луи, который, очевидно, должен пожать ее. Мама убьёт его, если он этого не сделает. — Приятно познакомиться, Луи.

Луи кивает, в его голове крутится только одно слово — _«татуировки»_ , и он задается вопросом, не он ли в этом виноват. Что если, прыгнув слишком далеко назад, Луи каким-то образом умудрился что-то испортить и поменять… склонность Малика к изменению тела. У него в носу кольцо, а бровь проколота, и Луи думает, что он может потерять сознание.

Поэтому он садится.

Сидя напротив Малика за столом, он точно видит, что это он. Не какой-то давно потерянный близнец или что-то в этом роде. Правда он. На тыльной стороне ладони у него шрам, который Луи замечал всякий раз, когда Малик произносил в комнате отдыха поздравительную речь. Лиам и Найл всегда старались прислушаться к нему, но Луи заглушал его голос и сосредотачивался на чае и на том, что, по его убеждению, было единственным физическим недостатком Малика.

Нет времени думать о татуировках. Луи, вероятно, уже потратил пять минут, но не похоже, что он может завести разговор о путешествиях во времени.

— Мне показалась интересной твоя последняя статья о бозонных частицах, — говорит Луи и кивает Гарри, мысленно благодаря его за то, что он поднял эту тему. — Ты когда-нибудь думал о применении твоей работы в квантовой теории поля для экзотической материи?

Малик качает головой.

— Неее, чувак, только в теории. Но коллайдер потрясающий. Они там отлично работают. Надеюсь, я буду проводить там свои собственные исследования и эксперименты после окончания учёбы.

Луи кивает, потому что не собирается убеждать Малика немедленно прыгнуть в экспресс по путешествиям по времени. Это потребует усилий. И времени. Он надеется, не слишком много.

Гарри наблюдает за ними всё время. Луи видит его краем глаза, и он так сосредоточен на теме разговора. Кажется, ему это нравится, и Луи так глупо гордится этим, хотя и не имеет никакого права.

Луи пытается набраться храбрости, чтобы попросить у Малика его электронную почту или номер телефона, чтобы они могли поддерживать связь, когда Гарри, который был относительно тихим, спрашивает:

— А как насчет идеи о суперсимметричных теориях, которую ты выдвинул в своей статье? Не мог бы ты применить это к экзотической материи?

— Я… — начинает Луи, но замолкает, глядя на серьёзное лицо Гарри.

Малик хмыкает и барабанит пальцами по столу.

— Возможно. Я мало что об этом знаю, но мысль интересная. Ты учишься на курсе углублённой физики?

Гарри качает головой.

— Просто иногда читаю то, что он изучает. Я должен поддерживать свою часть разговора.

— Да… тебе стоит об этом подумать, — говорит Малик.

— Возможно. Я нахожу это захватывающим, правда. — Гарри тянется, чтобы ущипнуть себя за нижнюю губу. — Но, думаю, меня больше интересует экспериментальная сторона дела.

Малик понимающе кивает, и становится ясно, что их разговор окончен. В конце концов они обмениваются адресами электронной почты, и Луи убеждает Гарри спуститься на лифте, поэтому он решает назвать этот день победой, хотя между ними почти сразу же возникает неловкость, как только Малик уходит. В машине Гарри снова возвращается к ледяному игнорированию Луи, и тот тихо что-то ворчит себе под нос, но они не спорят, что приносит облегчение. У парня и так хватает забот.

Через час его терпению приходит конец.

— У него столько татуировок!

— У тебя тоже есть татуировки, Лу.

— Я не это имел в виду. У Малика, которого я знаю, _нет_ татуировок. Он такой… — Гарри смотрит на него, и Луи говорит: — У него консервативная манера одеваться.

Это заставляет Гарри рассмеяться, и Луи улыбается ему в ответ. Гарри напевает какую-то песенку по радио, наконец выключая его, когда решает, что не хочет ничего слушать.

— Зейн кажется довольно крутым. Не понимаю, почему он тебе так не нравится.

— Он… он совсем не такой в НАСА. Если бы он был таким, мы бы точно были друзьями. Но нет, он всегда был холоден со мной. Вроде как мудак, но не в очевидном смысле? Поэтому я не мог открыто с ним ссориться или что-то в этом роде. Что-то меняется. Или что-то изменилось. _Зейн_ , которого я знаю, _не_ покрыт татуировками. Я даже не могу… я никогда не называю его по имени. Для меня он Малик из НАСА.

Луи оглядывается, и Гарри смотрит на дорогу, но его нижняя губа дрожит, поэтому Луи дает ему секунду подумать, прежде чем заговорить. Эта секунда превращается в минуту, и так далее до их возвращения в квартиру.

И только когда они ложатся спать — каждый в своем спальном мешке — Гарри спрашивает:

— Как много знает Зейн? Я раньше не рассматривал тот вопрос. И как много ты ему рассказываешь?

Луи вздыхает и смотрит в потолок. Так много вопросов. И ни у кого из них нет конкретных ответов. Гарри засыпает прежде, чем Луи успевает ответить, хотя он все равно не знает, что сказать.


	6. Chapter 6

Из-за того, что они думают только о встрече с Зейном, следующие несколько недель проходят без единого спора, что крайне удивительно. Луи действительно ожидал по крайней мере ещё одной жаркой дискуссии перед тем, как Гарри пойдёт на свидание, так как он знает, что тот всё ещё зол. Луи не хочет, чтобы Гарри встречался с Филиппом, особенно в День Святого Валентина.

Он знает, как много этот день значит для Гарри, потому что, несмотря на все эти годы после их разрыва, февраль был самым худшим месяцем. За эти четыре недели он думает о Стайлсе больше, чем за остальные сорок восемь. А День Святого Валентина — особенно больная тема. Однажды Найл подарил ему коробку шоколада в форме сердечка, и Луи так долго, не двигаясь, смотрел на неё, что Найл, не говоря ни слова, выхватил её назад.

Это даже не выходные — День Святого Валентина выпадает на среду — и Гарри начинает готовиться к свиданию, как только он возвращается домой из пекарни. Он так долго отмокал в ванне, что в какой-то момент Луи показалось, что он заснул, и парень постучал в дверь, чтобы проверить, как тот. Наглое «что?» от Гарри — это всё, что нужно Луи, поэтому он устраивается на кровати с ноутбуком парня. Ему пришло электронное письмо от Зейна, так что Луи отвечает на него, а затем садится поудобнее и смотрит «Офис».

В середине эпизода, который он видел по крайней мере дважды, он слышит звук сливающейся воды, а затем включается душ и, примерно в то время, когда начинается следующий эпизод, Гарри входит в спальню голый с полотенцем, обёрнутым вокруг головы.

— Господи, Гарри. Надень штаны. — Луи крепко зажмуривается, потому что меньше всего ему сейчас хочется видеть его член. Достаточно того, что он ходит по квартире в одних поношенных спортивных штанах. Луи смотрит из-под ресниц. Гарри всё ещё стоит, уперев руки в бока и слегка нахмурившись.

— Отвали. Это моя спальня. — Гарри отворачивается, и Луи хмуро смотрит ему в спину, пока тот роется в ящике. Прежде чем Гарри успевает обернуться, Луи заставляет себя удержать взгляд на эпизоде, который идёт на ноутбуке прямо перед ним. — Тем более, чем я по-твоему занимаюсь?

Луи поднимает глаза от экрана как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Гарри натягивает бледно-розовый атлас и зашнуровывает завязочки на бедрах. Его глаза чуть не вылезают из орбит, сдавленное хрюканье застревает в горле, когда он захлопывает ноутбук, отодвигает его в сторону, вылезает из кровати и выбегает из спальни, хлопая дверью.

Он идет прямо на кухню, выпивает два стакана воды, потом плюхается на диван. Оставив ноутбук на кровати, он берет одну из своих книг и начинает читать. Он читает раздел за разделом о теории разрывов, черных дырах, инженерии порталов и экзотической материи, пока не начинает думать, что его голова может взорваться, но, по крайней мере, это позволяет его члену отвлечься. С другой стороны, его сердце…

Скорее всего, Гарри просто издевается над ним. Скорее всего, Гарри всё ещё не хочет идти на свидание с Филиппом. Скорее всего, Гарри всё равно наденет свой лучший (читай: худший) наряд для свидания.

Когда Луи слышит приглушенный звонок телефона Гарри из-за двери спальни, а затем звук подъезжающей машины, он начинает подниматься, чтобы спрятаться в ванной, и Филипп не увидел его. Но дверь в спальню открывается, и Гарри произносит:

— Я сказал ему ждать в машине.

Луи сидит и смотрит, как он надевает пальто и поправляет волосы, и не может пошевелиться. Когда Гарри выходит на улицу, он оборачивается и говорит Луи, чтобы тот не ждал его вечером перед тем, как закрыть входную дверь.

Он был прав. Гарри одет именно так, как он и предсказывал. Видеть это в своих воспоминаниях — далеко не то же самое, что видеть это лично. И под этой прозрачной черной рубашкой и обтягивающими черными джинсами он прячет розовые атласные трусики с кружевом, которые Луи подарил ему на их третью годовщину — последний день Святого Валентина, который они провели будучи парой. Он никогда не видел их лично до сегодняшнего дня. Он заказал их через интернет и отправил прямо Гарри, который тут же их надел и сразу же связался с ним по скайпу.

Луи падает на бок, переворачивается на живот, стонет и прижимается лицом к диванной подушке. Он остаётся там, пока нужда не заставляет его подняться в туалет, а после этого он идет в спальню дуться. И дрочить. Он давно отказался от мысли, что может жить с Гарри, спать рядом с ним и, чёрт возьми, видеть его член, покрытый розовым атласом и кружевами, не фантазируя о нём.

Ему удаётся не напиться, пока Гарри на свидании. Это трудно, он думает об этом некоторое время, прежде чем решить, что он должен быть трезвым на случай, если ему нужно будет забрать Гарри. А потом он немного ненавидит себя за то, что был таким ответственным и таким заботливым, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Он любит Гарри.

Это шокирующее открытие, и он проводит остаток вечера, пытаясь это отрицать.

Он всё ещё сидит на диване, когда слышит, как Гарри возится с ключом, поэтому встает и открывает дверь. Гарри всё ещё держит ключ, который застрял в замке, и он практически падает через дверной проем на Луи.

— Все в порядке, малыш? — Просто вырвалось, но, может быть, Гарри не заметил.

Гарри толкает Луи в плечо, протискивается мимо него, пытаясь вылезти из пальто. Он не позволяет Луи помочь ему, каким-то образом Стайлс зацепляется ключами за волосы, и всё это время продолжает бубнить себе под нос что-то, что Луи не может разобрать. Наконец он вылезает из пальто, распутывает волосы на ключах, бросает всё на пол и трясущимся пальцем указывает на Луи.

— Не говори так.

— Как? — Луи ничего не говорил, пока Гарри ходил кругами, но как только слово слетело с его губ, он понял, о чем Гарри говорит.

— Не называй меня _малыш_. Я не твой малыш. Ты… ты… ты абсолютный мудак. Из-за тебя я никого не могу привести домой.

— Ты не собирался приводить его сюда, — говорит Луи пренебрежительно. Потому что он это знает. Гарри не спал с _ним_ до их третьего свидания. Он не собирался заниматься сексом с _Филиппом_.

— Собирался. У его соседа по комнате куча людей дома, иначе мы бы пошли туда. — Гарри широко раскинул руки и закружился. — А здесь _ты_. И знаешь что?

— Нет. — Луи пытается сдержаться, чтобы не закатить глаза, но раздражение уже прошло. Попытки не думать о Гарри на свидании весь вечер чертовски раздражали его. — Что?

— В следующий раз, когда у меня будет свидание, тебе придется уйти. Иди в другое место, чтобы я мог привести его сюда. — Гарри делает неловкое движение руками, потом тяжело садится на диван и начинает снимать ботинки.

— Я никуда не уйду. — Луи выпрямляется, скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит на Гарри. — Я не думаю, что ты действительно хочешь трахаться с этим парнем.

— Вот как? Ну, вообще-то, хочу. Мне нужно потрахаться. Прошло слишком много времени, и, честно говоря… — Гарри борется с ботинком, наконец стягивает его и бросает через всю комнату, затем пожимает плечами. — Все по-старому, понимаешь? Я устал. Какое-то время у меня были только я и моя рука, так что…

— Пошел ты, Гарри.

— Нет, Луи, в _этом-то_ и проблема. Ты не хочешь меня, но Филипп хочет. Нет причин не делать этого. Он одинок, я одинок. И по тому, как он целовал меня и…

— Он поцеловал тебя? — Луи спрашивает, сам не зная почему. Он не хочет об этом знать.

— Да. Я сказал…

— Он не должен тебя целовать.

Гарри останавливается и секунду смотрит на него, затем медленно и спокойно спрашивает:

— Почему нет?

Луи отворачивается и смотрит в коридор. У него нет никаких прав на Гарри. Нет права расстраиваться или ревновать. Гарри может целовать кого хочет, заниматься сексом с кем хочет. Луи чувствует, как его лицо морщится при этой мысли.

— Ты злишься, Лу. Почему?

Луи закрывает глаза и быстро качает головой, затем делает медленный вдох, пытаясь успокоиться. Это не работает.

— Скажи мне, почему ты злишься. Скажи мне прямо сейчас, почему ты не хочешь, чтобы я целовался, встречался или трахался…?

— Потому что я ревную, ясно? — выплёвывает Луи и, наконец, открывает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри, сидящего на диване и уставившегося на него. — Я знаю, что ты уже знаешь. Я знаю, ты знаешь, что я ревную. Я ничего не могу поделать! Ненавижу смотреть, как ты идёшь на свидание с кем-то, кто не я. Ненавижу, что ты носишь это грёбаное бельё для кого-то другого. Ненавижу думать, что ты с кем-то. Но это не имеет значения. — Он качает головой и отворачивается, жалея, что не может исчезнуть.

— Конечно, это имеет значение. — Гарри протягивает ладонь, слегка сжимает сложенные на груди руки Луи. — Твои чувства имеют значение.

— Нет, это не так. Не тогда, когда я не могу быть с тобой.

— Но ты можешь. Знаешь, я не надевал эти кружевные трусики для Филиппа. — Гарри опускает руки на колени и стягивает джинсы так, чтобы была видна черная резинка трусов. — Они были для тебя. Я снял их, как только ты захлопнул дверь.

Луи прижимает руки к глазам и вздыхает.

— Мы не можем быть вместе. По миллиону причин. Мне жаль.

— Ладно. — Гарри встаёт, идёт в спальню и через минуту возвращается со спальным мешком и подушкой Луи. — Ты можешь остаться здесь на ночь. Я не хочу, чтобы ты обнимал меня во сне.

— Я не…

— Каждую ночь, Лу. — Гарри бросает спальный мешок и прижимает подушку к груди Луи. — Я просыпаюсь каждое утро в твоих объятиях, и каждый день я встаю и кладу тебе в руки подушку, чтобы ты не знал. Потому что ты этого не хочешь. Я… я иду спать.

Луи открывает рот и смотрит, как Гарри исчезает за дверью спальни. Он не может поверить, что его тело предало его.

Есть миллион причин, по которым они не могут быть вместе, и первая — Луи не должен ни во что вмешиваться, пока он в прошлом. Но в основном, это связано с его собственным разбитым сердцем. Это то, с чем он научился жить за последние шесть лет, и часть терапии заключалась в том, что он возлагал, по крайней мере, часть вины на Гарри. Не то, чтобы он сделал Гарри полностью ответственным, но они в равной степени виноваты в том, что случилось с их отношениями. По крайней мере, умом Луи это понимает. Эмоционально — это совсем другая история. Потому что Гарри причинил ему боль. Гарри бросил его. И хотя теперь он знает правду, он не может избавиться от этих чувств. Особенно, когда Луи из 2018 испытывает всё это в первый раз.

∞

Пытаясь каким-то образом убедить Малика переключиться на экзотическую материю, Луи всё больше времени проводит в одиночестве. Дни, когда он дремал, смотрел Нетфликс и скучал, превратились в дни, когда он относится к Малику как к своей работе.

Они переписываются по электронной почте по крайней мере раз в день, хотя обычно переписываются с утра до вечера, когда Гарри возвращается с работы. Луи использует всю бумагу Гарри. Всю. И заканчивает тем, что умоляет парня купить ему стопку блокнотов на спирали, чтобы он мог держать свою работу в некотором подобии порядка. Луи всегда ненавидел математику в целом, но она она начинает ему нравится, ему просто нужно научиться делать вычисления карандашом. Конечно, из-за этого ему приходится фотографировать свою работу с помощью ноутбука Гарри и отправлять их по электронной почте Малику, чтобы он их изучил.

Что он и делает. Он терпелив с Луи, и ещё больше он терпелив с Гарри, когда тот высказывает свои мысли о том, над чем они работали. Иногда мнение Гарри подаёт им новые идеи, и они начинают переписываться, пока Малик не настоит на том, чтобы лечь спать. Луи отказывается общаться с ним по скайпу. Он говорит ему, что он предпочёл бы разобраться с этим сам и ждать мнения Малика, и что ему нравится снова и снова перечитывать электронные письма, если он что-то пропустит, но на самом деле Луи просто боится смотреть на лицо Малика. И называть его Зейн. Но он старается.

В начале марта Гарри предлагает поехать в субботу в Лестер и провести день в библиотеке с Зейном. Поездка проходит лучше, чем в прошлый раз, но не так расслабленно, как могло бы быть. Луи понимает, что это его вина, но он больше не знает, как вести себя рядом с Гарри. Прошло почти шесть месяцев с тех пор, как он слишком далеко запрыгнул в прошлое и оказался на пороге дома Гарри, но отношения между ними стали ещё более натянутыми.

Гарри вежлив. Он добр. Но на этом всё. Он обращается с Луи так же, как с любым другим человеком, который ему не нравится, но с которым он вынужден ладить. Они больше не веселятся вместе, и он даже не будет сидеть рядом с Луи на диване в течение всего фильма. Его улыбки редко достигают глаз, и единственный раз, когда он кажется взволнованным, это когда он разговаривает с Зейном по телефону. Потому что они это делают. Раз или два в неделю Гарри звонит ему с вопросами о какой-нибудь формуле или теореме, о которых он читал, хотя легко мог бы спросить Луи. Время от времени маска сползает с его лица, и он дарит Луи искреннюю улыбку или даже смех, но он всегда спохватывается, и улыбка исчезает.

Это не то, чего хочет Луи, и ему приходится почти постоянно напоминать себе, что он не может получить то, чего хочет. И он дошёл до мыслей о том, что остаток года, проведённого с Гарри, обречён быть жёстким, неудобным и просто грустным. Иногда он задаётся вопросом, делал ли он все это раньше, и если да, то как всё закончилось. Действительно ли Гарри возненавидит его, разобьёт ли он их сердца снова, или если на этот раз разрушится только его собственное.

Малик рад видеть их в маленькой нише на четвертом этаже библиотеки, особенно Гарри, который задает интересные вопросы и бегает за нужными книгами или приносит им чай. И Луи счастлив, потому что Гарри стал добрее к нему, чем за последние недели. Конечно, это только потому, что было бы странно, если бы Гарри не относился к Луи и Зейну одинаково. Потому что теперь он _Зейн_. К концу дня, проведенного сидя друг напротив друга за одним столом, Луи обнаруживает, что теперь он даже думает о нем как о Зейне. Это будет неудобно, когда он вернется в 2023.

По пути из библиотеки Гарри просит Зейна присоединиться к ним за ужином — он угощает — поэтому они все садятся в машину Гарри. В итоге, парни едут в Нандос, потому что Зейн не хочет, чтобы Гарри много за него платил. К тому же, Нандос очень близко, а они все очень голодны.

Луи открывает дверь и впускает Зейна, а затем Гарри внутрь. Сам он следует за ним, положив руку на поясницу Гарри из-за какой-то мышечной памяти или укоренившейся привычки. К счастью, Гарри не упоминает об этом, но садится напротив Луи, а не рядом с ним.

Как только они садятся, Зейн спрашивает:

— Как давно вы вместе?

В то же время, когда Гарри отвечает: «Четыре года», Луи начинает говорить: 

— О, мы не… — Он успевает сказать только это, прежде чем Гарри пинает его под столом.

— Да. Я так и думал. Вы, кажется, знаете друг друга. Прекрасная пара.

Гарри кивает и говорит:

— Спасибо, Зейн.

Луи слишком занят, потирая голень, чтобы ответить. Они едят молча, а когда заканчивают, Луи встает, чтобы налить себе ещё напитка. Когда он возвращается, он скользит на сиденье рядом с Гарри, вместо того, чтобы заставить Зейна пододвинуться.

— Итак, я заметил твои татуировки, — заинтересованно говорит Гарри.

— Вот как? — Спрашивает Зейн и поднимает бровь. Луи уже смущён, а разговор ещё даже не начался. — У вас обоих они тоже есть. Они хороши. Мне нравятся.

Зейн кивает Луи и тот кладет руку на грудь, где у него татуировка с часами. Не то чтобы кто-то может её увидеть. Не то чтобы кто-то вообще её видел, кроме парней, когда они их набивали, и Гарри. И нескольких… других людей. Но они не в счёт.

Они направляются к машине, все трое натягивают куртки или толстовки, чтобы защититься от холода. Луи снова придерживает дверь, но осторожно, чтобы не коснуться Гарри, следует за ними.

— У меня есть ещё, их просто не видно. — Зейн поворачивается, похлопывает себя по груди и животу. — Планирую сделать татуировку на руке. И я хочу что-то на шее.

Луи кивает и что-то невнятно бубнит, стараясь не пялиться, потому что он только что заметил, что в его толстовке на молнии татуировки Зейна полностью скрыты.

Он предлагает Зейну сесть на пассажирское сиденье и втискивается за ними, но молчит, пока они везут его обратно к его машине, и говорит только тогда, когда к нему обращаются напрямую. У него в голове бардак.

Они высаживают Зейна на стоянке у библиотеки, но Луи всё равно молчит. Они не произносят ни слова почти всю дорогу домой, когда Луи, наконец, спрашивает: 

— Ты обратил внимание на его татуировки?

— Что? Да, мы говорили о них, Лу.

— Нет, я имею в виду, что их легко скрыть. Одень его в что-то с длинными рукавами, застегни рубашку, и они волшебным образом исчезнут. За исключением татуировок на руках и шее, которые он планирует сделать.

— Это… подожди. Это правда. Зачем он…

— Не уверен. У меня есть идея, но я думаю… мне нужно твое мнение.

— Да, конечно. Что такое?

— Ты все время повторяешь, что я делал всё это раньше, верно?

— Да… О… Чёрт.

Луи ничего не говорит. Он хочет, чтобы Гарри полностью осознал это. Несколько минут он наблюдает, как Гарри ведёт машину, сжимая руль, хмурясь и кусая губы.

— Блядь. Окей. Ладно. — Гарри качает головой и говорит почти с полной уверенностью. — Он собирается работать в НАСА и встретиться с тобой в 2018 году, но он уже познакомился с тобой.

— Да. Я так думаю.

— Это логично. — Гарри кивает и смотрит на дорогу.

Оставшуюся часть пути они не разговаривают, а когда возвращаются домой, то в задумчивом молчании выполняют свои вечерние обязанности. В ту ночь они лежат в постели, прежде чем кто-то из них снова начинает говорить.

Луи шепчет в темноту:

— Я должен сказать ему правду.

∞

Одна из женщин в пекарне сломала лодыжку, споткнувшись о чихуахуа, так что Гарри приходится дольше работать. Шесть из семи дней он там, и часть этого времени он проводит на кухне, учась готовить. Они наняли ребенка, чтобы он работал на кассе по выходным, а остальное время они делают это сами. Такой график не идеален, но они справляются, а клиенты терпеливые и понимающие.

Луи скучает по нему, но ничего не говорит. Вместо этого он пытается занять себя, чтобы у него не оставалось свободного времени на размышления о Гарри, и ему это удается. Он хочет поговорить с Найлом и Лиамом, поделиться некоторыми идеями с ними, а не только с Зейном и Гарри. Иногда ему кажется, что что-то скрывается за пределами его периферического зрения, но когда он поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть, оно исчезает. Это сводит его с ума, потому что он чувствует, что это что-то важное, но он не знает, как успеть поймать момент.

Его обмен электронными письмами с Зейном продолжается, и чаще всего они говорят об экзотической материи, но в теоретическом это-просто-для-удовольствия смысле, потому что Луи боится пересечь линию. Он знает, что должен быть честен с Зейном. Это единственный способ вернуться в своё время. По крайней мере, он так думает. Но как бы Луи не нравилась безличность электронной почты, он знает, что для этого ему нужно поговорить с Зейном лично.

Поскольку Гарри всё время работает, Луи придется идти одному. В конце концов он решает поехать в Лестер в субботу в начале апреля, чтобы встретиться с Зейном в библиотеке. Гарри говорит, что он сам доберётся домой, если Луи высадит его около пекарни, так что Луи забрасывает его на работу и направляется прямо к Зейну.

Всё утро они тихо читают, сидя друг напротив друга за столом. Луи проверяет и перепроверяет некоторые из своих работ, читает последние новости из Калифорнии о расширении разрывов и делает вид, что не собирается говорить о каком-то фантастическом дерьме.

Луи отодвигает в сторону журнал. Он прочёл статью о новых элементах периодической таблицы и стабильном сверхтяжелом металле, который, как они предсказывают, возникнет не позднее следующих десяти или около того элементов. Для него это больная тема, но, собственно, ничего нового. Это только заставляет Луи скучать по Лиаму и Найлу, а затем он начинает беспокоиться об их перемещении и о том, добрались ли они до места назначения. Он хмурится ещё раз, и Зейн случайно поднимает глаза и ловит его, когда он это делает.

— Что такого в этом журнале по физике? — Зейн берет его, пролистывает до конца, затем открывает страницу с содержимым и просматривает. — О, это ему понравится. Мне нужно написать Лиаму.

— Кому? — Луи выпрямляется в неудобном деревянном кресле, в котором провёл большую часть дня.

— О, это мой друг. Я знал его с тех пор, как жил с его семьей, когда учился за границей в Штатах за год до университета. — Зейн машет журналом, затем кладет его перед собой, чтобы сделать снимок с помощью телефона.

— Где? — У Луи гудит в ушах, и он уверен, что это из-за давления.

— Хмм? — Зейн нажимает на экран своего телефона и отсылает фотографию физического журнала на какой-то спутник, где, предположительно, он отрикошетит, пока не приземлится на телефон его друга Лиама. Это совершенно нормальное, если не распространенное имя. — О, Ли? Да, он из северной части штата Нью-Йорк. Сейчас он, кажется, в Сиракузах занимается аэрокосмической инженерией? Но ему нравится всё такое. Например, как Гарри увлекается физикой. Нравится, но это не в его фокусе.

Луи теряет дар речи. Он сидит абсолютно безмолвно. Это… неправильно. Зейн и Лиам не друзья. Они не знают друг друга. Они оба… просто оказались в НАСА одновременно. Это совпадение. За исключением того, что Луи не глуп, и он знает, что Лиам, о котором говорит Зейн, это его Лиам.

Он делает два глубоких вдоха. Один для кислорода, потому что он думает, что немного забыл как дышать. И ещё один, чтобы дать себе время собраться с мыслями. Третий глубокий вдох, и он, должно быть, задыхается, потому что Зейн смотрит на него с явным беспокойством.

— Я должен тебе кое-что сказать, — говорит Луи, и голос его звучит ровно. Нет ни нервозности, ни страха, ни безумия.

Зейн просто кивает ему и жестом велит продолжать.

— Ладно, во-первых, мы знаем друг друга уже несколько месяцев, так что запомни это. Я, эм, хорошо. Я работаю на НАСА. — Луи смотрит на него и не отводит взгляда.

— Неужели? Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?

— Гм… — Луи прикусывает губу и пытается привести слова в порядок в голове.

— Ты пытаешься завербовать меня? — Зейн усмехается и откидывается на спинку стула.

— Вроде того? У меня там нет никакой… власти. Но я знаю людей, у которых она есть.

— Вот как?

— Да, и я думаю, что они были бы рады тебя видеть. — Луи понимающе кивает. Может, ему не нужно больше ничего говорить Зейну. — Если ты переключишься на изучение экзотической материи.

— Нет, чувак. Это тупиковая наука. Не интересуюсь.

Блять. Окей.

— Хорошо. Я хочу рассказать тебе… что-то вроде истории. Но это правда.

Луи рассказывает ему о программе разработки шаттлов, над которой он начал работать, а потом рассказывает всё. У них обоих на столе ручки и бумага, и Луи продолжает рисовать каракули всякий раз, когда приближается к упоминанию о реальных путешествиях во времени. Он рисует линии, квадраты, круги и, наконец, маленькие часы.

Большая часть того, что он говорит, кажется ему теоретической, потому что так было долгое время. Он никогда прямо не говорит, что он из будущего. После того, как он услышал, как невероятно прозвучали эти слова, когда он всё объяснял Гарри, он предпочел бы просто продолжать намекать.

— Итак, я проработал в НАСА семь лет, — Луи говорит это так, будто это просто дополнительная информация. Как будто это не важно, когда это самое важное, что он сказал за весь день.

Зейн с ухмылкой указывает ручкой на Луи.

— Ты только что сказал, что начал работать там полтора года назад.

— Да. Всё верно. Я начал в январе 2017 года, мне было двадцать три года. В декабре мне исполнилось тридцать.

— Не, чувак. Хорошая попытка. — Зейн кладет руки на стол и улыбается. — Ты почти заставил меня поверить во всю чушь про НАСА.

Луи смеётся слишком громко для библиотеки, и для его собственных ушей это звучит глухо, но он не может сдержаться. Конечно, он думает, что это шутка. А кто бы так не подумал?

— Да? Мне кажется, ты полностью мне поверил. Так вот, я прыгнул назад во времени и приземлился неправильно. Должен был приземлиться в октябре, но приземлился на год раньше. Не знаю почему, хотя мне бы хотелось обвинить Гарри, но…

Зейн кивает и хихикает над смешными частями, а Луи просто говорит ему абсолютную правду. Он повторяет слова «путешествие во времени» не один раз и нет никакой потрясённой реакции. Потому что это настолько смешно, что никто никогда не поверит ему, и он чувствует, что близок к слезам от осознания этого.

Ручка в руке Зейна движется по бумаге, и Луи смотрит на неё. Томлинсон провёл бы целый день, смотря как парень выводит бессмысленные каракули. Он талантлив. Курсы искусств были неплохой дорогой для него, если он действительно решил пойти этим путем. Завихрения, круги и линии раползаются по бумаге, и Луи фокусируется на кончике ручки, пока его взгляд не начинают расплываться.

— Твои татуировки… ты их нарисовал? — Спрашивает Луи, не отрывая глаз от листа.

— Мммм. Большинство из них. И для пары друзей тоже. Почему? Хочешь, я тебе нарисую? — Спрашивает Зейн с яркой улыбкой и роняет ручку на стол. Он вытягивает руки над головой, и Луи не может оторвать взгляда от лежащей перед ним бумаги. Она перевернута вверх ногами, но так он узнает её лучше.

Луи кашляет, смотрит в потолок и думает «я уже делал всё это раньше».

— Когда мы работали в программе Хроноисследований, мы…

— Какое странное название. Кто его придумал?

— Ты, Малик. Я же говорил. Ты один из ведущих учёных. — Луи пытается говорить спокойно, но слышит в своем голосе отчаяние. Он откашливается. — Итак, мы поняли… на самом деле, это было в августе. У нас был большой прорыв. Строительство объектов в штатах, Австралии и здесь, в Донни, было почти завершено, но мы застряли… на одной теореме… потому, что мы продолжали учитывать гравитацию… и…

— Это так подробно, приятель. Мне нравится.

— Мы хотели отпраздновать, так что мы решили отметить это событие татуировками. Один из парней — забавно, его зовут Лиам — нанял своего друга, чтобы тот придумал нам татуировки, верно? — Луи встает со стула и, поднимая рубашку, продолжает говорить. — Вот моя.

Даже не глядя на него, он знает, что Зейн видит её. Знает, что он узнает её как свое собственное произведение искусства. Это гребаный набросок в блокноте прямо перед ним, но он вытатуирован на груди Луи.

— Какого хрена? Что… как… какого хрена…

Луи опускает рубашку, готовый объясниться дальше, но на лице Зейна нет ни удивления, ни любопытства. Он запихивает вещи в сумку, не глядя на то, что делает, просто сметает всё со стола.

— Я должен… я должен… — он поворачивается и выбегает из ниши, оставляя Луи стоять позади.

Луи стоит несколько секунд, потом до него доходит, что произошло. Он не может отпустить Зейна. Он бросает взгляд на стол, но Зейн забрал все. Ни одной записной книжки Луи там нет, только листок бумаги с наброском трёх часов. На бегу он засовывает его в карман.

Несмотря на то, что лифт открыт, он не заходит в него. Луи несётся вниз по лестинице. Машина Зейна исчезла с парковки, и Луи не может контролировать крик, который вырывается от него.

Всё должно было быть не так. Чёрт.

Его руки дрожат, когда он отпирает дверцу машины, и всю дорогу домой он попеременно то пытается отговорить себя, то кричит какую-то чушь, стуча кулаками по рулю. Чёрт. У него нет телефона, он не может позвонить Гарри, даже не знает, дома ли тот, или на работе, или куда-то ушёл с друзьями. Он больше не говорит Луи, что происходит. Это не имеет значения.

Гарри ему верит. Гарри знает правду. Луи должен вернуться домой, увидеть его и рассказать, что случилось. Потому что Зейн — его спасательный круг. Зейн — это ключ. Без Зейна Луи, вероятно, застрянет здесь навечно, обреченный прожить остаток жизни, прячась от своего прошлого «я», своей семьи и своих друзей.

Это самые долгие полтора часа в его жизни. Он сидит в слезах, в истерике, едва дыша, когда подъезжает к квартире и паркует машину на стоянке. Он не может вставить ключ, и Луи начинает этот параноидальный тангенс мысли. Он думает, что если Зейн не поможет ему, то Гарри тоже не будет этого делать, и что, возможно, он всё испортил достаточно, что Гарри ушёл сейчас и больше не живет в квартире. Господи, а что, если его там нет? Что, если он ушёл? Что, если… что, если прыжок не сработал, и Луи не приземлился на год вперед, а вместо этого застрял в каком-то промежуточном временном пузыре, которого на самом деле не существует. Что, если он умер во время прыжка?

Луи хлопает ладонями по двери, плечи его трясутся, прерывистое рыдание срывается с губ, и дверь открывается.

Облегчение переполняет тело Луи при виде Гарри, стоящего босиком в слегка помятых штанах и старой разорванной футболке.

— Лу, что случилось?..

Он бросается на Гарри, обхватывает его руками за талию, и по инерции они оба заходят в квартиру. Дверь со щелчком захлопывается, и руки Гарри, теплые и мягкие, лежат у него на спине, когда он шепчет Луи на ухо, что всё в порядке. Но это не так.

— Это не так, Гарри. Ничего не в порядке. — Луи отстраняется от парня и вытирает лицо рубашкой. — Всё испорчено. Всё испорчено. Я всё испортил.

Гарри хмуро смотрит на него.

— Что ты…

— Время! Зейн! Всё это! Я рассказал ему, и он решил, что это шутка, и я согласился. Блять. Было легче со всем этим покончить, если я притворялся, что это не реально. — Он качает головой и продолжает, но вместо того, чтобы успокоиться, ему становится всё труднее говорить и он запинается, пытаясь выдавить из себя слова, останавливаясь, чтобы перевести дыхание. — Я… я говорил, и мы… мы рисовали. Знаешь, просто линии, круги и все такое, но потом он начал рисовать. И Гарри, он нарисовал это. — Луи шлёпает себя по груди и задирает рубашку. — Он никогда её не видел. Но я начал говорить о путешествиях во времени, и он нарисовал это. Именно это. И я рассказал ему. Я сказал ему, что мы набили татуировки, когда исправили эту грёбаную теорему, и я показал ему, и он, блять, убежал. Он убежал. Я погнался за ним, но он исчез.

— Что? — Гарри смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами и кладет руки на плечи Луи. — Дыши глубже, малыш. Ну же. — Он опускает одну руку на грудь Луи, поднимает другую и кладет себе на сердце. Они стоят так несколько минут, дыша вместе.

Луи не может сдержать слёз, они текут по его лицу, но он снова может дышать. Наконец, он говорит:

— Я застрял. Я не могу вернуться в октябре без Зейна и я… чёрт! Как бы мне ни хотелось остаться с тобой навсегда, я не могу. Я… я порчу тебе жизнь, Гарри. Я разрушаю твоё будущее, и я не могу…

 — Заткнись. — Рука Гарри на груди Луи сжимается в кулак, дергая ткань рубашки.

Луи смотрит на руку парня и делает ещё один глубокий вдох. Гарри отпускает его рубашку, затем указывает на него и тычет в центр груди, прямо в середину татуировки.

— Что я всегда говорю? Ты уже делал всё это раньше. Если твоя татуировка не доказательство этого, то что тогда? Ну и что с того, что он сбежал? Я бы, наверное, тоже сбежал, но обещаю, что _он вернётся_.

— Ты не можешь так говорить. Ты не знаешь…

—  _Никто_ не знает, Луи. Но я прав. Я чувствую это. Ты не застрял здесь.

— Я… я хотел бы быть в этом уверен. Я просто… я не хочу разрушать твою жизнь.

— Прекрати! Пошёл ты, если думаешь, что портишь мне жизнь. Как ты смеешь стоять здесь и говорить мне, что _хотел бы остаться со мной навсегда_ , когда ты даже не… — Гарри убирает волосы с лица и отворачивается от Луи, но прежде чем Луи успевает извиниться или попытаться объяснить, он разворачивается. — Ты не разрушаешь моё будущее, Луи. Ты — моё будущее. И мне плевать, какую благородную чушь ты пытаешься выкинуть, ясно? Не говори мне, чего я хочу, и не говори, что ты тоже меня не хочешь. Меня тошнит от этого.

— Хотя я… конечно, я хочу тебя, Гарри. Я просто не могу…

— Можешь! Я могу быть твоим, Луи. Сколько раз тебе повторять, что _ты уже делал всё это раньше_. Единственная причина, по которой Зейн, Лиам, Найл и доктор Фрэнсис…

— Франклин. Доктор Франклин.

— Неважно. Единственная причина, по которой вся эта дурацкая программа Хроноисследований работает — это ты. Это ты надрываешь задницу, корпя над этими бумагами, журналами и книгами шестнадцать часов в день, семь дней в неделю. Ты. — Гарри толкает Луи в грудь кончиками пальцев, затем опускает руки на бедра и прижимает подбородок к груди.

Луи проводит пальцами по волосам и идет в другой конец комнаты, но через несколько секунд снова оказывается перед Гарри, и тот хватает его за руку, когда он пытается снова начать ходить.

— Лу, я люблю тебя. Я знаю, что ты это знаешь. — Гарри тянет Луи за руку, и тот делает шаг вперед, достаточно близко, чтобы Гарри мог взять его за другую руку. — И я знаю, что ты любишь меня. Я вижу. Ты не умеешь это скрывать, даже когда хочешь. И не говори мне, что не можешь, ладно? Не тогда, когда я знаю, что ты можешь. — Гарри подносит обе руки Луи к лицу и целует костяшки пальцев.

— Гарри…

— Ты уже делал всё это раньше. — Гарри не сводит глаз с Луи, когда их губы соприкасаются, и это не пьяный поцелуй, который он не вспомнит утром. Он осмысленный, полный любви и всего, что осталось невысказанным между ними за последние несколько месяцев. Когда Гарри отпускает руки Луи и нежно гладит его челюсть, Томлинсон сдаётся. И когда они, спотыкаясь, входят в спальню, Луи повторяет про себя _«я делал всё это раньше, мы уже делали всё это раньше»._

И он позволяет себе в это верить.


	7. Chapter 7

Как только Луи открывает глаза на следующее утро, его сердце начинает колотиться с бешеной скорость. Воспоминания о предыдущем дне сразу же всплывают у него в голове и Луи чувствует тяжесть в груди. Затем он понимает, что лежит голый, прижавшись к спине Гарри, и снова начинает паниковать.

— Перестань психовать, Луи, — бормочет Гарри в подушку, затем он поворачивается, и они оказываются лицом к лицу. — Ты беспокоишься о Зейне или обо мне?

Луи закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть реакции Гарри.

— Обо всём.

— Верно. Конечно. Ну… это было ожидаемо, так что… — Гарри перекатывается на спину, тянется к тумбочке, хватает телефон и поднимает его так, чтобы Луи мог ясно видеть экран. На долю секунды Луи думает, что Гарри позвонит или напишет Филлипу, и в груди вспыхивает ревность.

— Зейн написал вчера вечером, когда ты заснул. «Передай Луи, что я сожалею о своём побеге. Мне просто нужно время подумать об этом дерьме.» И я хотел бы воспользоваться случаем и сказать, что предупреждал тебя об этом.

— Почему ты не разбудил меня? — Спрашивает Луи, хотя думает, что знает ответ.

— Как будто я хотел посреди ночи разбираться с твоей паникой из-за того, что мы занялись сексом. Ну уж нет. Достаточно того, что это происходит сейчас.

— Я не паникую. Я просто…

— Клянусь, если ты скажешь, что беспокоишься о моем благополучии или о чём-то подобном — я закричу.

— Гарри… тебе двадцать два. Мне тридцать.

— Я знаю. — Гарри поднимает одну бровь и ухмыляется. — Это горячо.

— Это не смешно.

— Вообще-то, смешно. О чём ты так беспокоишься? О моей невинности? Знаешь что, малыш? Когда вы с Зейном разберетесь во всём этом… — Гарри крутит рукой в воздухе. — Путешествии во времени, и ты волшебным образом появишься в 2023 году, тебе снова будет двадцать девять, а мне двадцать семь.

— Ну и что?

Гарри передвигается на его сторону, чтобы снова встретиться с ним взглядом.

— Луи, я всего на два года моложе тебя. Не веди себя как ребёнок. Я вполне способен сам о себе позаботиться. И через пять лет я все равно буду на два года моложе тебя.

— Прости. Я просто волнуюсь за тебя. — Луи протягивает руку, чтобы заправить волосы Гарри за ухо, но останавливается и роняет руку на матрас. — Я не совсем понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать.

— Хорошо, давай я тебе объясню. В 2023 году мне будет двадцать семь, а тебе двадцать девять, и я буду любить тебя так же, как сейчас.

— Ты не можешь так говорить. — Луи качает головой и пытается откатиться в сторону, но Гарри держит его за плечо.

— Я могу говорить всё, что захочу. Ты не сможешь остановить меня.

— Гарри… я не могу просить тебя ждать меня.

— Ты не просишь меня ничего делать. Я говорю тебе, что сам хочу этого.

— Я не… я не знаю…

— Лу, — шепчет Гарри и подходит ближе, касаясь губами лба Луи, — доверься мне. И если ты не можешь этого сделать, тогда я прошу тебя дать мне время до октября.

— Что это значит?

— Это значит, что пока ты не уйдешь, я хочу, чтобы ты притворялся. Я живу с осознанием того, что _мой Луи_ убит горем и несчастлив во Флориде, и что я могу позвонить ему и все изменить за считанные секунды. — Гарри смотрит на него, слёзы начинают наворачиваться у него на глазах, и Луи чувствует, что его решимость начинает улетучиваться. — Но я не стану этого делать, потому что ты меня просил. Ты попросил доверять тебе, но из-за этого я вынужден делать вещи, которые буквально причиняют боль _моему_ Луи прямо сейчас. И я знаю, что причинил тебе боль, Лу. Я вижу это в твоих глазах. Но я могу сделать тебя счастливым, если ты позволишь. Позволишь?

Луи поднимает руку и смахивает первую упавшую слезу. Он виноват в том, что с ними случилось. Самое меньшее, что Луи может, это дать Гарри следующие шесть месяцев. Он медленно кивает и кладет руку ему на шею. Некоторое время они лежат молча, глядя друг на друга, потом Луи говорит:

— Я _люблю_ тебя. Не думаю, что я когда-либо переставал. Я старался… я очень старался забыть тебя. И я… я наделал столько глупостей. Я…

— Мне все равно.

— Но ты не знаешь…

Гарри пожимает плечами.

— Мне и не нужно. Это не имеет значения.

Луи качает головой и слегка подается вперёд, пока их носы не соприкасаются, а затем закрывает глаза.

— Притворись для меня, — шепчет Гарри. — Пока ты не вернёшься.

Он кивает и утыкается лбом в лоб смеющегося Гарри. Луи открывает глаза, его сердце начинает биться сильнее, когда он прижимается губами к губам Гарри.

∞

Когда он открывает ноутбук Стайлса, его ждет электронное письмо от Зейна, и в нём много вопросов о том, какую конкретно роль Малик играет во всём этом путешествии. Луи не может с уверенностью ответить ни на один из них. Что он может сделать, так это рассказать Зейну то, что он знает, и тогда, возможно, они смогут выяснить это вместе.

Луи наконец соглашается на скайп, и, поскольку у Гарри выходной, они сидят бок о бок на кровати с ноутбуком на коленях.

— Еще раз извини, что сбежал, — вместо приветствия говорит Зейн.

Луи пожимает плечами.

— Не могу сказать, что не сделал бы того же, приятель. Мне всё ещё не нравится думать об этом, хотя это я прыгнул назад во времени.

— Да, не заводи его, Зейн. — Гарри толкает Луи локтём в рёбра. — Ты должен рассказать про татуировку.

— Верно. — Луи кивает. — Думаю, во-первых… я думаю, что мой Лиам и твой Лиам —это один и тот же Лиам. Только он приходит в НАСА сразу после тебя. Я не знал, что он твой друг, но опять же, я не очень… я не общаюсь с тобой. Как бы, вообще.

— Неужели? Почему?

— Ты придурок.

— Отвали, — смеется Зейн.

— Нет, правда. Я думаю… я думаю, ты должен им быть. Зейн Малик, которого я встречу… через несколько недель…

— Ты ведёшь себя как самодовольная задница, — вмешивается Гарри, — но я думаю, это потому, что Луи это ненавидит. Людей, которые думают, что они лучше других. Так что, это просто мои мысли, не то чтобы я эксперт.

— Заткнись, Гарри, — хором говорят Луи и Зейн.

Луи ухмыляется и говорит:

— Мы хотим узнать твои мысли.

— Ладно, — Гарри сморщивает нос и делает вдох. — Зейн, ты должен _все время_ носить плиссированные вельветовые брюки, рубашки на пуговицах, галстуки и лабораторные халаты.

Выражение крайнего отвращения на лице Зейна заставляет Луи расхохотаться.

— Прости, мне жаль. Просто… ты скрываешь свои татуировки. Когда мы впервые встретились в библиотеке, я думал, что напортачил со временем, потому что ты весь покрыт чернилами. Я понятия не имел что делать.

— Как долго?

— Думаю, тебе не обязательно всё время так одеваться. Я никогда не видел тебя в магазинах или ещё где-нибудь. И мы не тусуемся вне работы, так что ты, вероятно, можешь одеваться, как хочешь вне работы. Но… пока я не вернусь, так что с момента твоего приезда во Флориду и до моего возвращения, которое должно быть 14 октября 2023 года.

— Чёрт. Это больше пяти лет. — Зейн подносит руки к лицу. — Думаю, я отложу татуировки на руке.

— Да, я понимаю. Ещё раз прости. Я не… ты не должен…

— Чувак, ты же не отговариваешь меня от возможности работать с экзотической материей, которая действительно существует. А путешествия во времени? Да я оденусь так, как ты захочешь. — Зейн дёргает себя за воротник джемпера и тянет рукава вниз, пока они полностью не закрывают его руки. — А теперь расскажи мне о Лиаме.

Это так странно — рассказывать Зейну о том, что должно произойти. Он чувствует себя гадалкой.

 — Лиам обнаруживает следующий сверхтяжелый металлический элемент. Он предполагает, что это будет номер сто двадцать шесть, и он прав. Они назвали его в его честь. Пейниум.

Зейн хихикает и падает навзничь из поля зрения экрана. Луи тихо фыркает, и Гарри начинает хихикать. Им требуется несколько минут, чтобы успокоиться, затем Зейн качает головой и говорит:

— Ну конечно.

Луи вздыхает.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь бросить университет?

— Я сделаю всё, что нужно. Вы сказали, что главу проекта зовут Франклин?

— Да, доктор Франклин. Я знаю, как провести тебя к нему, но дальше… я не уверен. Я думаю, нам нужно что-то конкретное, что мы могли бы предложить. Мне нужно убедить его. Мы разберемся с расчетами, ты отнесешь их Франклину, и он поверит всему, что ты скажешь.

— Всему? Даже тому, что я встретил тебя, когда ты путешествовал во времени?

Луи потирает подбородок и задумчиво гудит.

— Может быть? Просто не говори ничего конкретного. Допустим, ты встретил одного из его парней, потому что он относится к нам одинаково.

Они часами разговаривают по скайпу, оба делают заметки в блокнотах, а Гарри записывает их разговор, чтобы потом воспроизвести, если они что-нибудь забудут. От поэтажных планов отдельных объектов до адреса электронной почты Франклина — они пытаются охватить всё это, хотя нет никакого способа коснуться всего за один день.

Они прощаются уже затемно. Гарри закрывает ноутбук и встаёт, чтобы потянуться, а Луи лежит на кровати и смотрит на него. За те месяцы, что он снова живет в их квартире, он не позволял себе смотреть на Гарри больше нескольких секунд. Он всё ещё чувствует, что не должен, но заставляет себя не отводить взгляд.

Все эти годы он думал, что этот мальчик разбил ему сердце.

— Хей. — Луи похлопывает по кровати, и Гарри ложится на матрас рядом с ним. — Я должен тебе кое-что сказать.

— Я люблю тебя, — Гарри говорит это так легко, как будто это совсем не страшно. Он переворачивается и ползет в сторону, пока не оказывается наполовину на Луи, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею.

Луи оборачивает одну руку вокруг плеч Гарри и кладёт другую руку ему на талию, вдыхает запах его волос и целует в макушку. Его волосы щекочут его губы, когда он шепчет: 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что знал.

— Я же сказал, что мне всё равно, чем ты занимаешься с тех пор, как мы расстались.

— Нет-нет. Дело не в этом. Речь идет о прыжке вперёд во времени. Я, эм… одна из вещей, которая была ясна нам до того, как мы подписались на _исследования_ , это то, что есть огромный риск, особенно на обратном прыжке.

Гарри поднимает голову и ловит взгляд Луи. Тот протягивает руку и проводит большим пальцем по линии между бровями Гарри, спрашивая: 

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Есть возможность, что это не сработает. Я имею в виду, путешествие во времени. И однажды всё уже пошло наперекосяк. — Луи прикусывает нижнюю губу и склоняет голову набок. Он не любит думать об этом. Из-за секретности, окружающей проект «Хроно», Луи даже не мог никого предупредить о том, что что-то может случиться. Если он исчезнет где-то во времени и не вернется в 2023 год, его семья не узнает ничего, кроме того, что он погиб в ходе работы на космическом шаттле. — Полагаю, нет никакой гарантии, так что…

— Тогда оставайся здесь.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу, Гарри.

Парень надувает губы и кладет голову Луи на грудь.

— Значит, ты можешь оказаться в 2025 году?

— Нет… это часть проблемы. Когда мы начали посылать органический материал в прошлое, нам потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы добраться до точки, где мы могли бы вернуть его в его первоначальное время. Иногда он полностью исчезал, и мы… мы не знаем куда он девался.

— Но вы догадались.

— Да, это так. А потом все тесты были в порядке. Но, Гарри, — Луи проводит пальцами по волосам Гарри и заправляет их за ухо. — Однажды у меня уже что-то пошло не так, и… Это может повториться. Я просто… я хочу, чтобы ты знал.

Гарри качает головой и говорит:

— Нет, Лу. Ты можешь волноваться об этом до октября, а я нет. Ты прекрасно доберёшься домой. И я увижу тебя, когда ты вернёшься.

— Что ты…

— Увидимся, когда приедешь. В 2023.

— Гарри, ты не можешь… я не хочу, чтобы ты ждал меня. Это… это пять лет, малыш, и я не могу обещать, что всё пройдёт хорошо.

— Не тебе решать. — Гарри целует Луи в шею, и его губы касаются кожи парня, пока он говорит. — Я знаю, ты не хочешь, чтобы мне было больно, и я знаю, что ты боишься разбить мне сердце, но тебе придётся это пережить.

Луи вздыхает и закрывает глаза. Гарри всегда был упрямым.

— А как насчет… компромисса?

Гарри снова поднимает голову и прищуривается.

— Какого?

— Ну, скажем, за те пять лет, что меня не будет, ты встретишь кого-нибудь. Если этот кто-то тебя заинтересует, то будь с ним.

— Это глупо, Лу, — фыркает Гарри и закатывает глаза. — С чего бы это?

Луи настороженно наблюдает за ним. Гарри начинает на него сердиться, поэтому он должен действовать осторожно.

— Что ты собираешься сказать своей семье? Твоим друзьям? Что ты ждешь, когда я отправлюсь в _путешествие во времени_ , но это займет какое-то время?

— Неважно, — бормочет Гарри и наклоняется, чтобы укусить Луи за плечо. — Я подумаю об этом. Ничего не обещаю.

Луи глубоко вздыхает. Он посчитает это победой.

— Честно говоря, я ничего другого и не ожидал.

∞

Вместе Луи и Зейн, наконец, находят формулы, необходимые для отправки неодушевленных предметов назад во времени. Они должны быть в состоянии доказать их, и им всё ещё нужны исследования разрывов Найла и возможное открытие Зейном полезной экзотической материи. Но того, что есть, уже достаточно для передачи доктору Франклину, когда Зейн доберётся до Флориды.

В ту же секунду, как Малик покидает аэропорт, он отправляет на телефон Гарри строку сердитых смайликов, комментарий о липкой жаркой погоде и требование, чтобы Луи покупал ему напитки в течение года после того, как он вернется в 2023 в качестве платы за удушающий характер его вынужденного гардероба.

— Я не могу поверить, что Зейн просто бросил всё и переехал во Флориду, потому что я сказал ему, — говорит Луи после того, как он пишет, что купит Зейну всё, что тот хочет, когда он вернётся в целости и сохранности.

Гарри перегибается через кровать и шлёпает Луи по груди.

— Он сделал это не потому, что ты ему велел, а потому, что вместе с тобой разработал эту теорему. Он знает, что расчёты надёжны.

— Да, пожалуй, ты прав. Если честно, я всё ещё в шоке, что я разобрался с математикой. — Луи хватает Гарри за руку, когда тот начинает скользить вниз, останавливая его прежде, чем он доберётся до соска. — Интересно, что теперь будет?

Гарри пододвигается ближе и кладёт голову Луи на плечо.

— Думаю, мы это выясним. Зейн позвонит завтра после разговора с доктором Франклином.

Луи медленно проводит пальцами по руке Гарри, вверх к плечу и обратно к ладони. Уже поздно, и какое-то время они лежат в темноте, но мысли в голове не дают Луи уснуть. Он ждёт, пока дыхание Гарри выровняется, затем шепчет: 

— Я скучаю по маме.

— Я знаю, детка. — Гарри ещё теснее прижимается к Луи, целует его в подбородок и проводит большим пальцем по скуле. — Может быть мы что-нибудь придумаем. Поговорим об этом завтра.

— Ладно. Не хотел тебя беспокоить. Я думал, ты спишь. Прости.

— Не стоит, Лу. Я хочу, чтобы ты говорил со мной обо всём. Я знаю, что это дерьмо — застрять здесь, не быть собой. Не жить своей жизнью. Но мы сделаем всё возможное, чтобы это исправить. — Гарри целует Луи в щёку и проводит пальцами по волосам на висках. Ему нужно подстричься, но он не уверен, захочет ли Гарри это сделать. — Я хочу… я хочу сделать тебя счастливым. Мне трудно представить жизнь без тебя. Я знаю, что это случится, и я знаю, что ты это уже делал. Я просто хочу запомнить это… пока тебя не будет.

— Малыш, мне так жаль, я… — Гарри прижимает палец к губам, но мысль о том, что придётся оставить его здесь, мысль о том, что Гарри будет скучать по нему пять лет — убивает.

— Нет, пожалуйста, не надо. Просто… — Гарри поднимает голову и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Луи медленно и нежно, а затем снова прижимается к его боку. — Давай спать.

∞

Трудно сохранять дистанцию, когда они с Гарри буквально спотыкаются друг о друга, но он пытается. Когда Гарри просыпается рано утром, Луи спит, а ночью работает или читает, зная, что Гарри собирается ложиться спать, чтобы избежать любых ночных разговоров об их отношениях.

Примерно через неделю после того, как Луи стал всё более отчужденным и угрюмым, Гарри приходит с работы раньше. Улыбаясь, он заходит домой и видит Луи, сидящего на диване и занимающегося медитацией. Он давно не практиковался и знает это. Луи просто был так занят работой, что забросил себя, и он не собирается говорить с Гарри о своих заботах, не тогда, когда их отношения находятся в верхней части списка, поэтому он делает всё, что может. Как только Луи услышал звук подъезжающей к дому машины, его концентрация была нарушена, но вместо того, чтобы открыть глаза и поприветствовать Гарри, Луи продолжил сидеть, скрестив ноги, и притворяться, что он медитирует. Томлинсон надеялся, что Гарри проигнорирует его и пойдёт в душ, позволив Луи больше времени побыть одному.

Не то чтобы ему нужно было побыть одному. Напряжение между ними росло всю неделю, и как бы Гарри ни старался делать вид, что Луи не раздражен и не замкнут, Томлинсон знает, что он это замечает.

С закрытыми глазами он слушает, как Гарри кладёт ключи и снимает пальто, затем Луи ждёт, пока он отправится в ванную. Вместо этого диван прогибается, когда Гарри падает на подушку рядом с ним, и Луи поворачивается к нему, сжимая челюсти и сердито глядя.

Гарри медленно, оценивающе окидывает его взглядом, и говорит:

— Сегодня великолепная погода. Солнце такое яркое.

— Должно быть, здорово, — говорит Луи, закатывая глаза и поправляя носки, чтобы чем-то занять руки.

— Так и есть. Мы должны пойти прогуляться или, я не знаю, просто пойти куда-нибудь.

— Не могу просто пойти куда-нибудь, или ты забыл?

— Нет, — медленно произносит Гарри, — Я знаю, что мы должны быть осторожны, но…

— Иди куда-нибудь один, — огрызается Луи. Он встаёт и направляется в спальню, но Гарри вскакивает и хватает его за руку. — Отпусти меня.

— Ладно. — Гарри отпускает его руку. — Но я пойду за тобой.

Луи останавливается и оборачивается.

— Ты ушёл с работы пораньше, чтобы позлить меня?

Гарри немного откидывается назад и прищуривается.

— Если я тебя так раздражаю, почему бы тебе не уйти? Я тебя не остановлю.

— Я, блять, не могу уехать! Ты серьёзно? — Луи поворачивается и указывает на заднюю половину крошечной квартиры, затем жестом обводит все вокруг. — Я никуда не могу пойти! Я ничего не могу сделать! Я даже не могу нормально медитировать. Я устал быть один весь чёртов день. Я скучаю по маме и моей семье, и я беспокоюсь о прыжках во времени парней и задаюсь вопросом, были ли у них проблемы. Я, блядь, застрял в этой дерьмовой квартире на весь день, и только мой мозг составляет мне компанию, и я ненавижу это!

— Я… — Гарри закрывает рот и хмурится.

Теперь, когда он начал, Луи не может остановиться, и он думал, что они, вероятно, когда-нибудь поссорятся, почти ожидал, что они будут кричать друг на друга, чтобы он мог выпустить пар, но вместо этого он продолжает бросать все свои чувства на Гарри без остановки.

— Моя мама живёт ниже по улице, но я не могу ее навестить. И ты знаешь, как часто я обычно с ней разговариваю, но я не видел её и не разговаривал с ней столько месяцев!

Гарри поднимает палец и открывает рот, чтобы заговорить, но Луи перебивает его.

— Я скучаю по тебе, когда ты на работе, но я не хочу быть рядом с тобой, когда ты здесь, потому что я не могу удержаться от мыслей о том, как сильно я, блять, люблю тебя, а потом я чувствую себя виноватым даже за то, что чувствую себя так! Иисусе. Я продолжаю думать обо мне во Флориде, и о том, как он сейчас дерьмово себя чувствует из-за этого… — Луи машет обеими руками между ними, откидывает голову назад и рычит в потолок.

— Лу…

— Нет. Ты… Ты не… я продолжаю вспоминать вещи, о которых не хочу даже думать. И я ненавижу это. — Луи показывает на Гарри и кричит. — Я ненавижу это, и я ненавижу тебя, и я ненавижу себя, и я чувствую это! Я чувствую, что разрушаю твою жизнь, даже если это не так!

Прежде чем Луи успевает произнести последние слова, Гарри прижимается к нему, обнимает и кладёт голову ему на плечо.

— Я не знал, малыш… — Гарри пытается отстраниться на несколько дюймов, но Луи хватает его за талию и крепко держит. — Мы разберёмся с этим, ладно? Тебе нужно выйти на улицу. Может, поедем куда-нибудь. Тебе нужно позаботиться о себе. Я не привык, чтобы ты… медитировал? Это ново для меня, но я уверен, что это помогает тебе, так что… мы разберемся. И я знаю, что ты скучаешь по маме. Может быть, есть что-то, что мы можем сделать, например… я не знаю что именно, но мы это тоже выясним. — Гарри слегка поворачивает голову и целует Луи в висок.

Томлинсон делает глубокий вдох и начинает моргать, слёзы собираются в его глазах. Он бормочет Гарри в футболку:

— Я не ненавижу тебя.

— Я знаю, — говорит парень, и Луи чувствует его улыбку. — Ты и себя не ненавидишь, но можешь злиться на нас обоих.

Они говорят об этом позже ночью. Гарри приходится убеждать его, что он делал это раньше, чтобы Луи согласился увидеть свою маму. Где-нибудь, где он может спрятаться, чтобы просто увидеть её. Так, чтобы он не заметила.

После рождения младших близнецов мама начала заставлять всю семью ходить на детскую площадку возле их дома по воскресеньям, как только они заканчивали завтрак. Он знает свою маму, и знает, как она любит рутину.

Когда Луи просыпается в воскресенье, он нервничает. Это первый раз, когда он активно планирует сделать что-то, что может нарушить хронологию только потому, что он этого хочет. Нет причин думать, что он должен что-то сделать, например, остаться в квартире с Гарри или найти Зейна. Но он всё равно это сделает.

В кои-то веки Гарри не просыпается до рассвета, поэтому, когда Луи слишком нервничает, чтобы снова заснуть, он выскальзывает из постели и идёт на кухню заваривать чай. Даже после того, как он выпивает его, у него всё ещё так много нервной энергии, что он убирает кухню, но когда он готов ко второй чашке — он делает две, берёт их с собой в спальню и будит Гарри.

Они проводят раннее утро в постели, где в последнее время проводят большую часть своих дней. Не то чтобы это было удивительно, но в дополнение к его маленькой одержимости текущим возрастом Луи и всякими вещами со _старшим_ мужчиной, Гарри проводит чрезмерное количество времени, глазея на тело Луи.

Физическая подготовка всегда была практичной и необходимой для его работы, пока они с Гарри не занялись сексом в середине дня при включенном свете, и Гарри не провел добрых полчаса просто _глядя_ на него.

На самом деле, это справедливо только потому, что Луи повернулся и сделал с ним то же самое. Заново узнавая тело Гарри, видя его целиком, покрывая поцелуями ту же самую кожу, которую он пробовал так много раз прежде, прикасаясь к нему именно так, как он любит, с привычной легкостью заставляя стоны и всхлипы срываться с его губ… Луи хочется плакать от счастья каждый раз, потому что он думал, что никогда больше не будет с Гарри.

От противоречивых эмоций у него кружится голова. Хотя он не раз признавался Гарри, что не очень хорошо справлялся с окончанием их отношений, и что даже в последующие годы он принял ряд плохих решений, он согласился с просьбой Гарри и не вдавался в подробности. Гарри думает, что он имеет в виду, что он часто тусил, напивался и спал с незнакомцами, что он и делал, но…

Переезд во Флориду наложил огромное напряжение на все стороны его жизни. Его новая работа в качестве авиакосмического инженера, работающего над новым дизайном шаттла, была невероятной, и хотя Луи хорошо ладил со своими коллегами и начальством, он постоянно чувствовал себя новичком, особенно будучи одним из немногих инженеров из Великобритании.

Он вырос в Донни, и даже когда он учился в университете, Луи всегда был близок со своей мамой, братьями и сестрами. Они обедали вместе почти каждое воскресенье, и он помогал девочкам и близнецам, когда они родились. И, конечно, все они любили Гарри. Четыре тысячи миль воды между ними, пятичасовая разница во времени и долгие часы работы дома в дополнение к сорокачасовой неделе в НАСА означали, что Луи проводил больше времени в одиночестве, чем раньше, и его близкие личные отношения превратились в телефонные звонки и разговоры по скайпу.

Через пару месяцев Луи ничего так не хотелось, как сесть в самолет и улететь домой. Гарри поддерживал его, держал их вместе. Они постоянно разговаривали по WhatsАpp. Каждый день Луи просыпался с добрым утренним посланием от Гарри и каждый вечер перед сном обязательно печатал что-нибудь, что парень первым делом увидел бы утром. И они делали всё, что могли, чтобы говорить по FaceTime или Skype ежедневно, хотя бы несколько минут. Это было трудно, но это помогало ему чувствовать связь, заставляло всё это казаться временным и создавало иллюзию того, что они были вместе.

Прошел почти год, и Луи казалось, что он привык. У них был распорядок дня. Они были почти на полпути к его контракту с НАСА. Это было трудно, но это работало.

А потом всё изменилось.

Сначала у Луи появились проблемы с выпивкой, курением и сексом. Три вещи, которые, по крайней мере, на какое-то время успокоили его, и он смог почти уравновесить их работой. Но всего через несколько месяцев он впал в депрессию так быстро и так сильно, что не делал ничего, кроме работы. Он перестал выходить куда-то. И он почти не спал. Ел только тогда, когда не забывал, а это случалось раз в день.

После того, как он проигнорировал две недели телефонных звонков, сообщений и разговоров по Скайпу со своей мамой, она прилетела в Орландо и появилась в его квартире без предупреждения.

Он взял отпуск по болезни и остался дома, пока мама заботилась о нём. Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя таким ребенком, способным только на то, чтобы сходить в туалет и вернуться в постель, но она позволила ему продолжать в том же духе еще несколько дней, а потом однажды утром заставила его встать, принять душ, одеться и поговорить с ней. Она помогла ему найти врача, который помог ему понять, какие лекарства ему нужны, а затем он начал посещать терапевта раз в неделю.

Постепенно ему стало лучше. Он работал над этим так же, как над поддержанием своих отношений с Гарри, он работал над тем, чтобы прожить день, он работал над рутиной, над заботой о себе, и, в конечном счете, он работал над построением своей собственной жизни. Все эти годы спустя, это то, с чем он всё ещё сталкивается. Живёт. И теперь это не так тяжело, давяще и ужасно, как когда-то. Но оно всё ещё здесь.

Это всё, о чем он думает, когда смотрит на Гарри и видит _любовь_ в глазах, смотрящих на него. От этих воспоминаний у него в животе скручивается комок вины. Потому что теперь он знает, что _сам прошёл через всё это_. Он делает это сейчас. Луи из 2018 выходит из-под контроля, а Луи из 2023 лежит на спине в постели, глядя на Гарри, полностью восхищенный каждой деталью.

Бисеринки пота на верхней губе, линия между бровями, где они сосредоточенно сведены вместе, и изгиб бицепсов, когда он подтягивается, используя колени Луи. Мурашки, которые покрывают всё его тело, когда Луи проводит ногтями по волосам на бёдрах, по шершавой коже сосков и по дрожащим мышцам живота. Розовые губы и белые зубы, впивающиеся в кожу. Завитки волос, выпавшие из пучка, который он завязал, прежде чем взобраться на Луи и медленно опуститься на его член.

Каждая частичка Гарри прекрасна, и каждая секунда, которую Луи проводит в его присутствии, похожа на некое космическое искупление. Это так взрывает мозг. Он пережил всё это из-за этого. Он пережил всё, чтобы добраться до этого. И он не может избавиться от страха, который охватывает его, когда он вспоминает, что одним из главных факторов его депрессии было чувство, что его бросили. Он хотел бы сделать всё, чтобы Гарри не чувствовал себя так, когда он уедет в октябре, и он надеется, что парень простит его.


	8. Chapter 8

— Я проеду мимо не больше одного раза, Луи. Твоя мама, наверное, ненавидит меня, а Лотти убьёт одним взглядом, так что если они меня увидят… — Гарри натягивает зелёную шапочку на голову, надевает темные очки и фланелевую рубашку. — Я буду ехать медленно, но тебе будет легче всё увидеть, если ты сядешь сзади.

Луи закатывает глаза и опускает капюшон. Его волосы стали намного длиннее, чем когда-либо, а борода намного гуще, поэтому он уверен, что они не узнают его, даже если увидят лицо парня, но он сделает так, как предлагает Гарри. На самом деле он хочет только взглянуть. Хотя Луи подумывал прокрасться в дом, пока они все в парке, просто посидеть на диване и вдохнуть запах.

— Готов? — Спрашивает Гарри, открывая входную дверь и выглядывая наружу.

— Да, — говорит Луи, зевая и прикрывая рот рукой. Он нервничает, потому что не должен пытаться встретиться с кем-то, кто знает, что он должен быть во Флориде, но он очень беспокоится о Зейне во Флориде.

— О, подожди. Соседи. — Гарри снова закрывает дверь, оборачивается и прислоняется к ней спиной. — Дадим им минуту. Они выходят из машины.

Луи пожимает плечами, встает между ног Гарри, прижимает ладони к его щекам и целует так крепко, что тот запрокидывает голову. Гарри немедленно хватает Луи за зад, затем слегка поднимает руки вверх и скользит ими по эластичному поясу брюк, впиваясь кончиками пальцев в обнаженную кожу под ним и слегка приподнимая Луи, пока тот не встает на цыпочки и не прижимает их бедра друг к другу.

Ничто не отвлекает его так, как Гарри. Луи запрокидывает голову, толкает их носами друг к другу, еще раз целует и говорит:

— Неверное, они уже ушли.

Гарри откидывает голову назад и ослабляет хватку на заднице Луи, но не отпускает полностью. Этого хватает, чтобы тот встал на всю стопу.

— Мы только что занимались сексом. — Гарри смеется и целует Луи в лоб. — Почему ты такой жадный? — Он отпускает его и поправляет очки там, где парень сбил их набок, пока Луи выглядывает в окно.

Когда Луи дает ему отмашку, Гарри открывает дверь. Они уже на дороге и почти доехали до парка, когда Томлинсон отвечает на вопрос, который, скорее всего, был риторическим.

— Я знаю, мы вроде как договорились не говорить об этом, но я очень долго скучал по тебе, так что я… я как будто пытаюсь получить от тебя как можно больше, прежде чем мне придется уйти.

— Детка… — Гарри замедляется, приближаясь к парку, и Луи ссутуливается на заднем сидении, смотря на улицу сквозь нижнюю часть стекла. Он надеется, что выглядит незаметно.

Они все там. Его отчим качает близнецов на качелях, он стоит перед ними и щекочет их каждый раз, когда они качаются вперед. Старшие близнецы находятся у одной из больших цветочных клумб, и он наблюдает, как они делают селфи вместе. Странно видеть их такими молодыми, и его сердце болит при мысли обо всём, что он пропустил в том году. Они обходят клумбу и спускаются по тропинке, так что Луи блуждает взглядом в поисках мамы, Лотти и Физзи.

Гарри сворачивает за угол, чтобы проехать мимо футбольного поля, и они втроем идут вдоль забора по его внешней стороне. Они так близко, что сердце Луи начинает биться быстрее, и он смотрит на них до тех пор, пока мама не поднимает голову и не поворачивает её в их сторону, и тогда он полностью скрывается из виду. Он кладёт руку на грудь и закрывает глаза. Смотря на них, он чувствует, что скучает, но это ощущается немного странно, потому что, хотя он и пропустил это время с ними в 2018 году, он на самом деле скучает по ним такими, какими он помнит их с 2023 года. Малыши уже далеко не малыши — они почти одного возраста со старшими близнецами, Фиби и Дейзи учатся в университете, Физзи даже не в Великобритании, а Лотти помолвлена с мужчиной, которого ещё не встретила. Он скучает по ним, но не по этим. Это заставляет его впервые задуматься о будущем.

— Дерьмо. — Гарри быстро оглядывается через плечо на Луи. — Они видели меня. Не то чтобы моя машина была незаметной, но твоя мама смотрела прямо на меня. Ты видел?

— Да, но не думаю, что они меня видели. — Луи поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть, не проехали ли они парк, проползает вперёд и опускается на пассажирское сиденье рядом с Гарри. — Куда едем?

— Ты сказал, что они начали строительство, так что я хочу посмотреть. — Гарри быстро оглядывается на него, потом снова смотрит на дорогу, протягивает ладонь и берёт Луи за руку. — Кстати, я не жалуюсь на сверхвнимание, просто будь готов к такому же обращению, когда вернёшься, потому что мне придётся жить без тебя пять лет.

— Не говори так.

Гарри только качает головой и снова сжимает его руку.

Он не снижает скорость так сильно, как на детской площадке, потому что смотреть особо не на что. Фундамент и каркас сделаны, и есть поддоны из кирпича, ожидающие каменщиков. Строительство идет по графику. Кажется, всё хорошо.

По словам Зейна, ему потребовалось три встречи с доктором Франклином, чтобы убедить его хотя бы взглянуть на их работу, но как только он это сделал и проверил расчёты, он включился в дело. Как будто он ждал чего-то подобного, потому что в правительстве Соединенных Штатов ничего не делается быстро, но как только Франклин запустил колёса, все пошло как по маслу.

Они предложили Луи перевод из инженерного отдела шаттлов, наняли Найла и убедили Лиама покинуть Нью-Йорк в течение первых двух недель. Уже выбранное местоположение объекта сократило количество исследований, хотя Луи и спорил о строительстве в Донкастере. Зейн, должно быть, отстранился или просто проигнорировал его жалобы, потому что он больше ничего не слышал от него об этом. Это было в начале программы, но Луи всё ещё помнит, как он был зол из-за того, что его мнение вообще не слушали. Это одна из первых вещей, о которой они с Зейном поспорили.

Луи отпускает руку Гарри, наклоняется и похлопывает его по бедру.

— Спасибо за помощь. Я чувствую себя немного лучше, увидев их.

— Всегда пожалуйста, малыш. Хочешь сделать что-нибудь ещё?

— Мы можем просто немного прокатиться? Приятно выбраться из квартиры.

Гарри кивает и продолжает ехать. Теперь, когда они больше не встречаются с Зейном в библиотеке, Луи снова проводит свои дни в одиночестве в квартире. Жить одному в замкнутом пространстве на самом деле не так плохо, потому что у Луи так много работы, на которой нужно сосредоточиться, и он каждый день впечатляет себя улучшением своих математических навыков.

Они катаются несколько часов, почти не разговаривая. Гарри поворачивает, куда ему вздумается, поскольку у них нет места назначения. Он не совсем этого ожидал, когда хотел посмотреть на семью. Поездка немного притупила боль, но недостаточно. Потому что теперь он не грустит из-за их отсутствия в его жизни, а испытывает печаль от возможной потери их навсегда.

Он не может выбросить из головы мысль, что есть шанс не вернуться. Конечно, он невелик, но Луи не знает какова была вероятность того, что что-то пойдет не так, когда подобная ошибка уже произошла. Если это не случайность и проблема в объекте, или машине, или в нём, у него не будет никакого способа узнать. Он может просто бросать кости, надеясь на удачу…

Ещё долго, даже после того, как они возвращаются в квартиру, она крутится у него в голове. Мысль о том, что в субботу, тринадцатого октября, он ляжет в гигантскую металлическую трубу и исчезнет в небытии.

∞

По мере того, как лето продолжается, Луи может отодвинуть свои болезненные мысли в сторону и сосредоточиться на Зейне. Сначала они могут работать в течение дня — утром для Зейна и днем для Луи — но через несколько недель они обсуждают теорию Зейна о расширении экзотической материи, когда Луи — Луи из 2018 — врывается в его офис без предупреждения, громко требуя, чтобы они отправили его в Донкастер, чтобы наблюдать за строительством объекта. Зейну приходится молниеносно захлопнуть ноутбук. После этого они либо связываются с Луи по скайпу около полуночи, либо около шести утра с Зейном. В любом случае, один из них устает и не работает на максимуме, поэтому они чередуют недели.

— Зи, объясни мне ситуацию с Лиамом. — Луи постукивает карандашом по блокноту, закусывает губу и записывает новую формулу.

— Почему ты не можешь пользоваться планшетом и стилусом, как все остальные? Как в тёмные века: ты и твой карандаш, чувак.

Луи усмехается и поднимает блокнот, чтобы Зейн взглянул на его работу.

— Сделал скриншот?

— Да, старина. Что ты хочешь знать о Лиаме?

— Почему я не знал, что вы друзья?

— Это легко. Я сказал ему, что мы должны казаться строго коллегами, потому что я беспокоился, что вы с Найлом подумаете, что он в фаворе. Потом я сказал Франклину нечто подобное, чтобы он никому не говорил о нашей дружбе. Он любит секреты. Это не было проблемой.

— Думаю, я бы понял это, если бы не ненавидел находиться рядом с тобой.

— Возможно. Но этот Луи — придурок. Я знаю, что он переживает какое-то личное дерьмо, но чёрт, приятель.

— Слушай, насчёт этого. Ты можешь… мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал мне одолжение.

Это дерьмовый поступок и дерьмовая просьба к Зейну, поэтому неудивительно, что тот просит время на раздумья. Он просто не может позволить Гарри ждать его, когда есть большая вероятность, что он никогда не вернётся. Но Луи не знает, как убедить Гарри двигаться дальше. Он перестал обсуждать это с ним, потому что он начинает беситься, а потом они ссорятся и Луи спит на диване, поэтому он хочет, чтобы Зейн вмешался. Может, он что-нибудь придумает.

В следующий раз, когда они разговаривают, Зейн говорит ему «нет». Гарри упрям, а Зейн сейчас так занят работой, что у него нет времени уговаривать его перестать ждать Луи. И он не понимает, зачем Луи это нужно.

Он же не хочет навредить Гарри. На самом деле, это прямо противоположное. Воображая одиночество, которое Гарри почувствует, когда Луи уйдет, он уже начинает мучиться. Но мысль о том, что он будет ждать всё это время, откладывая свою жизнь на потом, возможно, отсчитывая дни до их встречи, только чтобы быть раздавленным, если Луи никогда не вернётся… как бы ему ни было больно думать о Гарри с кем-то другим, он надеется, что Гарри встретит кого-то замечательного, кто перевернёт его жизнь и заставит забыть о Луи.

Поскольку прямо сейчас он не может сделать ничего, чтобы отговорить Гарри от ожидания, он бросается делать всё возможное, чтобы убедиться в успешности программы Хроноисследований. Если он делал всё это раньше, Луи считает, что дать Зейну каждую деталь о программе за последние шесть лет не будет лишним.

Он начинает с составления плана на каждый год, перечисляя все основные события в рамках программы. Затем он возвращается и заполняет всё, что может оказаться важным в преддверии определённых событий. Самая трудная часть этого заканчивается его личным дерьмом, но он включает и его, потому что это необходимо. Если кто и несёт личную ответственность за провал его прыжка назад во времени, так это он сам.

В конце августа, когда Луи и Гарри ужинают — звонит Зейн, а это значит, что во Флориде только вторая половина дня. Они сидят в одних лишь штанах с тех пор, как Гарри вернулся с работы и затащил Луи в душ.

Гарри отвечает, и сначала Томлинсон слышит только половину разговора, но через несколько секунд парень кладёт телефон на стол и нажимает кнопку громкой связи.

— Хорошо, Зи, теперь ты на громкой связи.

— Ага. Спасибо, Гарри. Луи?

— Да, приятель. — Луи наклоняется над телефоном и кладет руки на стол. — Что за срочность?

— Кто разбирается с гравитацией? Помнишь то уравнение? Я стараюсь не слишком вмешиваться, как мы и планировали, но вы, ребята, боретесь с этой теоремой, и мне хочется кричать.

— О, это… это я. Честно говоря, так глупо получилось…

Гарри пихает его в плечо и говорит:

— Просто скажи, Лу.

— Ладно. Я был в комнате отдыха, заваривал чай. Сегодня четверг, шестнадцатое? О, чёрт, да, значит, сегодня. Я хожу заваривать чай каждый день около трёх. В любом случае, помнишь этот дерьмовый маленький телевизор, который они всегда держат включённым, но на беззвучном режиме?

— Да, всю неделю был марафон «Друзей». Я только что был там.

— Вот именно! Эпизод, в котором бывший жених Рейчел говорит, что он все ещё любит её, был…

— Тот, У Которого Злой Ортодонт.

— Спасибо, Гарри. Ты их все запомнил? — Спрашивает Луи, но тот качает головой.

Зейн прочищает горло и говорит: 

— Давай ближе к делу, пожалуйста.

— Прости-прости. — Луи поджимает губы и постукивает пальцем по ним. — Ах да, я заваривал чай, и кто-то прибавил громкость. Прямо в начале эпизода Фиби кричит об Уродливом Голом Парне, получающем гравитационные ботинки. И я не знаю. Это что-то вызвало в моем мозгу.

Луи и Гарри секунду смотрят на телефон, но потом на экране появляется надпись «звонок закончился», и Гарри берет телефон.

— Он повесил трубку. — Гарри хмурится и снова проверяет.

Он всё ещё смотрит на него, когда телефон пиликает, оповещая о сообщении от Зейна:

_Пришлось бежать в комнату отдыха и увеличивать громкость. Он всё ещё был на беззвучном режиме! Скайп сегодня вечером?_

Гарри отодвигает телефон, и Луи перечитывает сообщение, прежде чем ответить.

_Завтра вечером. Тебе нужно рисовать эскиз татуировки._

— Это так странно. Я знаю, я говорил, что ты уже делал всё это раньше, но просто… представь, что ничего не случилось. Если бы Зейн не заметил, что телевизор выключен, или если бы это был другой эпизод… — Гарри встаёт из-за стола и относит тарелки в раковину. — Что теперь?

— Я сделаю татуировку. — Луи потирает грудь и смотрит на Гарри. — Мы начнём отсылать простые твердые элементы. Затем соединения и, в конечном счете, органическое вещество через пару лет.

Он встаёт и идёт помогать Гарри убрать со стола, ожидая следующего вопроса, но тот не следует. Гарри моет, Луи вытирает, и пока он убирает посуду, Гарри спокойно наблюдает за ним со своего места у раковины.

— Лу, как они отправят тебя обратно в 2023 год через два месяца, если ещё ничего не отправили? — Спрашивает Гарри и поворачивается, чтобы опереться бедром о столешницу, скрестив руки на груди.

Он хотел бы точно знать, как это работает, но это одна из вещей, о которых они с Маликом спорили. Луи всё ещё трудно примирить их как одного человека, когда он вспоминает все времена, когда они не соглашались или спорили или, ну, Луи закатывал истерику.

— Я не знаю точно, как они это делают. Есть две комнаты, они расположены бок о бок, прибытие и отбытие. Никто из команды не был допущен в камеру прибытия, кроме Зейна. Есть люди, которые там работают, но нам нельзя с ними разговаривать. Всё, что я знаю, это то, что они откроют разрыв в 2023 году и вытащат меня оттуда.

Гарри хмурится и подносит руку ко рту, чтобы ущипнуть себя за нижнюю губу.

— Ты рассказал об этом Зейну?

— Нет. — Луи громко выдыхает, надувая щеки. — Вообще-то, я должен много рассказать ему о камерах. И о лейтенантах, которые были ответственными за мой прыжок. Я должен составить для него подробный план.

Гарри протягивает руки к Луи, шевеля пальцами, пока тот не хватает его и не позволяет Стайлсу притянуть его к себе. Он встает между ног Гарри, прижимается к нему грудью и опускает голову на его обнаженное плечо.

Тепло и вес рук Гарри, скользящих вверх и вниз по спине Луи, почти гипнотизируют его, и он теряет счёт времени, пока Гарри не бормочет:

— Прекрати меня отталкивать.

Луи задерживает дыхание и открывает глаза, медленно моргая, но ничего не видя, кроме тени и бледной кожи Гарри. Руки Гарри не прекращают своих успокаивающих движений вверх и вниз по спине, и через мгновение Луи чувствует, что снова может дышать.

— Я и не отталкиваю. Вовсе нет.

— Нет, ты это делаешь. — Гарри кладёт одну руку Луи на поясницу, а другой играет с его волосами, упавшими на шею. Стайлсу, кажется, нравится к нему прикасаться, иногда он засыпает, положив голову Луи на грудь и запустив пальцы в ему волосы.

Луи качает головой, но не поднимает её с плеча Гарри.

— Всякий раз, когда мы общаемся по скайпу с Зейном и он упоминает тебя — я имею в виду Флориду — ты отдаляешься. Ты уходишь. Я просил его больше не упоминать о нём без крайней необходимости.

Это привлекает внимание Луи. Он поднимает голову и откидывается назад, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Гарри.

— Когда ты это сделал?

— Несколько дней назад. По пути в пекарню. — Гарри убирает руки со спины Луи и кладет их на край стола по обе стороны бёдер, вызывающе поднимает подбородок, и Луи отступает на полшага. — Позвонил ему и сказал, что, по-моему, тебя что-то гложет, но ты со мной об этом не говорил. Сказал ему дать мне знать, если что-то случится.

Луи отступает ещё на шаг и скрещивает руки на груди.

— И что?

— Ну, я сказал ему не упоминать Луи из Флориды. И я сказал, что бы тебя ни беспокоило, это не похоже на что-то связанное с физикой или математикой. Так что осталось, Лу? Твоя семья. Я.

Луи медленно закрывает глаза и делает пару глубоких вдохов, потом моргает и пытается удержать взгляд на Гарри.

 — Что он тебе сказал?

— Ты не избавишься от меня, малыш. Я даже не хочу доказывать тебе это сейчас. Два месяца, и ты узнаешь это сам. Но… — Гарри опускает глаза. — Жаль, что ты не сказал мне, как всё плохо. Зейн сказал, что через пару недель после его приезда ты взял отпуск по болезни. Он только познакомился с тобой и сразу понял, что что-то не так, что-то действительно не так. Сказал, что тебе уже лучше, но ты всё ещё придурок.

Он разрывается между желанием утешить Гарри, потому что ясно, что он, по крайней мере частично, винит себя за состояние, в котором находится его Луи, и желанием накричать на него. Может, он просто привык быть один с тех пор, как переехал во Флориду. Его мама — единственный человек, который не понаслышке знает, каково это было, и они не обсуждают это. Они доходят до того, что она спрашивает, как у него дела определенным тоном и с многозначительным взглядом, и он отвечает, что он в порядке, или что всё может быть лучше, или что у него была действительно хорошая пара недель.

— Ты сказал, что не хочешь знать, а я не хотел тебе говорить, так что… — Луи пожимает плечами и почёсывает бороду. — Дело не только в тебе. Во всей моей ситуации. Теперь всё действительно лучше. В основном.

— В основном.

Луи поворачивается и выходит из комнаты. Он не может стоять на кухне и смотреть, как Гарри отказывается смотреть на него, поэтому забирается в постель и ложится на живот, натянув одеяло на голову.

Он чувствует толчок, когда Гарри забирается на матрас рядом с ним и пробирается под одеялом на сторону Луи, практически ложась на него.

— Перестань себя наказывать. — Дыхание Гарри обжигает ухо, а тело тяжелеет, не давая ему подняться. — Вся эта ситуация неизбежна. Ты ничего не мог сделать тогда и ничего не можешь сделать сейчас.

Луи поворачивает голову, и Гарри перемещает своё тело так, что он лежит на Луи только наполовину, и они могут видеть друг друга.

 — Я делал всё это раньше, но я ненавижу это, детка. Посмотри, что это с нами сделало. Со мной. Я чувствую себя… сломленным. И я сделал себя таким.

— Не надо… — Гарри успокаивает его и откидывает волосы со лба. — Ты замечательный. Ты другой, не сломленный. И ты… ты так много сделал.

— Ага. Испортил путешествие во времени. — Луи усмехается и поворачивается, чтобы уткнуться лицом в матрас.

Гарри щиплет его за ухо, пока Луи не поворачивается к нему.

— Для такого умного человека ты довольно глуп. Единственная причина, по которой существуют путешествия во времени — это ты.

Луи смеется и перекатывается на бок, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с Гарри.

Стайлс хмуро смотрит на него.

— Я серьёзно. Если бы ты не прыгнул слишком далеко, как бы Зейн оказался во Флориде?

— Я…

— Как они выяснят, что гравитация не должна учитываться в этом уравнении?

Луи изумленно смотрит на него, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

— Если бы Зейн не подтолкнул его в этом направлении, стал бы Лиам изучать субатомные частицы и сверхтяжелые элементы? И Зейн никогда бы этого не сделал, если бы не ты.

 — Но…

— Ты так упорно винишь себя в том, что что-то испортил, что даже не замечаешь, что на самом деле ничего не испортил. Малыш. — Гарри опрокидывает Луи на спину и забирается на него сверху, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу, а Луи только моргает. — Я думал, ты знаешь и просто упрямишься.

Парень качает головой, медленно поднимает руку и постукивает указательным пальцем по виску Гарри.

— Мозг операции.

∞

Последние два месяца перед отъездом Луи проводит почти каждую свободную минуту, составляя список за списком и лихорадочно заполняя мозг Зейна каждой мельчайшей деталью, о которой он может думать.

Гарри открыл ему глаза на правду о ситуации, которая помогла Луи избавиться от страха. Но у него всё ещё есть моменты, когда чувство вины настигает его. Луи ничего не может сделать, чтобы избавиться от этого чувства, также как ничего не может сделать и с его причинами. Чем больше он пытается убедить Гарри не ждать его, тем более решительным он кажется, поэтому он соглашается не упоминать об этом снова, пока Гарри обещает не отвергать немедленно любую возможность встречи с кем-то другим. И он всё ещё не может избавиться от мысли, что не переживёт прыжок. Это единственное, чего он _не_ делал раньше.

Тем не менее, даже самые, казалось бы, незначительные кусочки информации записываются в его блокнот, а затем либо отправляются по электронной почте Зейну, либо обсуждаются по скайпу. От водителя, провожающего его мимо квартиры и имён лейтенантов, работающих в Донкастере, чтобы он наверняка думал о Гарри во время прыжка, до отжиманий в программе упражнений и управляемой медитации.

Просто Луи очень трудно смириться с тем, что он с самого начала возглавлял программу Хроноисследований. Всё, что его раздражало, все требования, которые он считал раздражающими или глупыми, его гнев из-за того, что его не держат в курсе того, что происходит в зале прибытия, каждый аспект программы, которую он ненавидел — он настаивал, чтобы всё это было реализовано Зейном. Именно Луи виноват в том, что он должен говорить _хроно_ вместо «время» и _камеры_ вместо «комнаты». Зейн так сильно смеется над ошеломлённым выражением лица Луи, что он закрывает ноутбук и не отвечает, когда тот перезванивает.

С тех пор, как они предложили ему место в программе Хроноисследований, Луи задавался вопросом: почему они выбрали его? И в то время как Лиам и Найл предлагали свои мысли, в голове у Луи всегда была идея, что это ошибка и что в любое время кто-то высокопоставленный скажет ему, что его услуги больше не нужны. Иногда он задавался вопросом, не был ли он бессознательно вовлечен в какой-то эксперимент. Он просто никогда не чувствовал себя в своей тарелке, и ему интересно, что будет, когда он вернется в своё время. Если он переживёт прыжок.

Луи сидит на полу за диваном, пытаясь медитировать и не думать о смерти, когда слышит, как Гарри пытается открыть входную дверь. Томлинсон торопится сделать это раньше, чем Гарри начнёт злиться из-за замка. Стайлс входит в квартиру, прижимая телефон к уху и палец к губам. Он безмолвно произносит «Джемма», вынимая ключ из замка, так что Луи закрывает дверь и позволяет Гарри расхаживать по дому, пока он разговаривает с сестрой.

Он лежит на спине поперек кровати с закрытыми глазами, когда слышит, как Гарри прощается с Джеммой.

— Лу?

— Да? — Луи моргает, открывает глаза и склоняет голову набок. — В чем дело?

— Я думал ты спишь. — Гарри забирается на кровать, всё ещё в пальто и ботинках, с мукой в волосах и пятном розовой глазури на щеке, и становится на колени между ног Луи. — Джемма хочет, чтобы я переехал к ней.

— В Лондон? — Луи приподнимается на локтях и смотрит, как Гарри закусывает щёку изнутри, а потом начинает покусывать нижнюю губу. — Ты этого хочешь?

Гарри пожимает плечами. Луи приподнимается и хватает Гарри за ноги, заставляя его их выпрямить и положить поверх ног Луи. Дожидаясь ответа Гарри, Томлинсон снимает ботинки с носками и бросает их на пол, затем кладет одну ногу на колени и начинает массировать ступню.

— Понятия не имею. — Гарри сбрасывает пальто с плеч и ерзает, пока оно не падает позади него, соскальзывая с матраса на пол. — Не могу поверить, что ты прикасаешься к моим потным, грубым ногам.

— У тебя глазурь на лице, — говорит Луи и показывает ему язык. — Почему Лондон? Джемма переезжает?

— Её соседка скоро уезжает. Через пару недель. Что я буду делать, если ты не будешь массировать мне ноги? — Гарри сгибает обе ноги и тычет Луи в бедро носком, потом потирает щёку тыльной стороной ладони, но пропускает глазурь.

Луи угукает и говорит:

— Надо научиться делать это самому. Может, ты заплатишь Джемме.

— Возможно. — Гарри опирается на обе руки и смотрит в потолок. — Она говорит, что каждое утро ходит в кафе, где всегда можно найти работу. Не уверен, что это говорит об управлении в кафе, но…

— А как же учёба?

— Не знаю. Я хочу уйти, но не знаю зачем. Мне нравится помогать тебе и Зейну с математикой и физикой, но я не хочу этим заниматься. Я что-нибудь придумаю.

Гарри решает навестить Джемму после отъезда Луи, но он останется в Донни, пока не закончится срок аренды квартиры в декабре, затем он поедет на Рождество к своей семье, а после вернётся в Лондон с Джеммой. Таким образом, он сможет помогать дамам в пекарне, пока они не найдут кого-то другого, и он не будет спешить с переездом.


	9. Chapter 9

В последнюю неделю перед отъездом Луи парни не отрываются друг от друга ни на секунду. Гарри берёт как можно больше выходных на работе, наполняет холодильник продуктами, чтобы им вообще не нужно было выходить. Они встают с кровати только по нужде. Гарри всеми силами пытается заставить Луи забыть о беспокойстве и помогает ему с подготовкой к прыжку.

Это несправедливо, и Луи это знает. Он не хочет бросать Гарри, парню от этого грустно, но он скрывает это, как может. В конце концов, Гарри придётся его ждать. Именно его оставят в одиночестве. Стайлс — тот, кто будет жить следующие пять лет своей жизни, не зная, переживет ли Луи путешествие в 2023 год. Для Томлинсона эти пять лет пройдут в считанные секунды. Он зол на себя за это, что ещё труднее скрыть от Гарри.

— Время пролетело так незаметно. Не могу поверить, что ты уезжаешь сегодня, — бормочет Гарри, касаясь губами кожи на груди Луи. Он почти полностью лежит на нём, опираясь на мужчину всем весом. Они лежат в этом положении почти час, стараясь провести оставшееся время так близко друг к другу, как только могут.

Луи вздыхает, и даже ему самому этот вздох кажется грустным.

Гарри скрещивает руки на груди парня и подпирает ими подбородок, так что мужчине приходится слегка опустить голову, если он хочет как следует его рассмотреть.

 — Почему ты такой грустный? Я знаю, ты беспокоишься, но ты увидишь меня завтра или послезавтра.

— Надеюсь. — Луи пожимает плечами под тяжестью тела парня. Увидев смущение на лице Гарри, он прикусывает язык. Он же был так хорош в сокрытии страха.

Гарри вздыхает, вскакивает с кровати, хватает с пола одежду и выбегает из комнаты, прежде чем Луи успевает высвободить ноги из-под простыни.

В одних боксерах Луи выходит вслед за сбежавшим парнем из спальни и обнаруживает его уже одетым в те же серые спортивные штаны и рваную белую футболку. Луи смотрит, как он засовывает босые ноги в кроссовки, оставляя шнурки развязанными, хватает свою толстовку со спинки дивана и берёт ключи. Только когда Гарри уже на полпути к двери, Луи понимает, что он уходит.

— Куда ты идешь? — Спрашивает он в замешательстве.

Стайлс медленно оборачивается, и Луи тихо вздыхает при виде слёз, выступивших на его глазах. Гарри смотрит вниз, но Луи видит, что он быстро моргает, и от этого у него болит сердце.

— Ты всё ещё не доверяешь мне, — говорит Гарри и выходит, оставив парня одного в коридоре.

— Блять. — Луи бежит обратно в спальню, подбирает первую попавшуюся на полу одежду — джинсы Гарри, — натягивает их. Он пересекает квартиру и выбегает на улицу, распахивая дверь машины Гарри, когда тот собирается выезжать с подъездной дорожки.

— Убирайся. — Руки Гарри крепко сжимают руль, и он смотрит прямо перед собой, поставив ногу на тормоз, но машина едет задним ходом.

Вместо этого Луи забирается внутрь, закрывает пассажирскую дверь и поворачивается лицом к Гарри.

— Детка, я…

— Иисусе. Прекрасно. — Гарри сворачивает на стоянку, но не глушит мотор, а просто вылезает из машины и хлопает дверцей.

Прежде чем броситься за ним, Луи вытаскивает ключ зажигания, кладет его в карман, вылезает из машины и идет за ним по дороге, крича:

— Гарри, постой! Прости меня! Я…

Стайлс оборачивается, спотыкаясь о шнурки развязанных кроссовок, но удерживает равновесие. Скрестив руки на груди, он обнимает себя и делает глубокий вдох.

— У тебя нет причин… как ты можешь… я не могу поверить, что ты не доверяешь мне, не веришь, что я буду ждать.

— Дело не в этом. — Луи замедляет ход и останавливается перед ним. — Это не… я тебе доверяю. Правда. Я не хочу, чтобы ты был несчастен. Я не хочу, чтобы ты обижался на меня.

— Как ты можешь… — Гарри качает головой и, стиснув зубы, отводит взгляд. — Ты обижаешься на меня?

— Что? С чего бы?

— За то, что не отвечал на звонки? За то, что вернул посылку на Рождество? За то, что вычеркнул тебя из своей жизни? — Он оглядывается на Луи, вскидывает руки и кричит: — За всё!

— Я бы никогда не стал держать на тебя зла, Гарри. В этом нет твоей вины. — Луи смотрит вниз и с удивлением замечает, что ноги у него босые, а одет он только в джинсы Гарри, которые даже не застегнуты и едва держатся на бедрах. Он натягивает их выше, застегивает, обхватывает себя руками, внезапно осознав, что дрожит. — Это я…

— Я так устал от этого. По крайней мере, когда ты уйдешь, мне не придется слышать, как ты пытаешься обвинить себя во всех грехах мира. — Гарри вздыхает, снимает толстовку и протягивает ее Луи. — Надень. Ты замерз.

Луи неохотно берёт свитер и натягивает его.

— Спасибо.

— Лу, я хочу… я хочу, чтобы ты мне поверил. Пять лет? Это будет отстойно, да, но я выживу. Со мной всё будет хорошо. У меня есть Джемма, Лондон, новая работа, школа, в конце концов… если придётся, я буду работать на двух работах, пока я в школе, чтобы занять себя. — Гарри подходит ближе, морщинка между его бровями углубляется, и, как всегда, Луи хочется стереть её, поэтому он протягивает руку и делает это, на мгновение задаваясь вопросом, насколько глубже будет эта линия через пять лет, и он надеется, что увидит её. — Я люблю тебя, Лу, и никогда не перестану. Особенно зная, что ты проснёшься завтра, _через пять лет_ , любя меня всё так же… я не откажусь от этого.

Луи закрывает глаза и шепчет:

— Я тебя не заслуживаю.

Руки Гарри крепко сжимают его плечи, Луи поднимает на него взгляд и парень рявкает:

— Заслуживаешь.

— Я…

— Хватит спорить. — Гарри хватает Луи за плечи, разворачивает его и притягивает к себе так близко, как может. Стайлс идёт вперёд, вынуждая Луи следовать за ним. Они, должно быть, выглядят нелепо, и Луи запоздало думает о соседях и надеется, что никто из них не выглянул наружу, чтобы посмотреть, из-за чего весь этот шум. Он позволяет Гарри в полном молчании отвести себя в квартиру, подняться по ступенькам и войти в дверь.

Как только они заходят в дом и Гарри начинает стягивать кроссовки, Луи произносит:

— Мне жаль, что ты думал, я не…

— Ты действительно думаешь, что не заслуживаешь счастья, Лу? — Гарри хмурится, когда парень не отвечает сразу, и подталкивает его к спальне. — Раздевайся и ложись в постель. Я принесу другое одеяло.

Спорить бессмысленно, и если есть шанс, что Томлинсон умрёт сегодня ночью, он хочет провести рядом с Гарри всё оставшееся время, поэтому Луи быстро раздевается до трусов и забирается под одеяло. Стайлс расстёгивает один из спальных мешков и бросает его на кровать. Он снимает штаны и футболку, и присоединяется к Луи под одеялом.

— Ты заслуживаешь всего, Лу. Особенно — счастья. — Гарри прижимается к Луи, пока они не начинают дышать одним воздухом, обнимает его, каким-то образом согревая теплом собственного тела, несмотря на холод снаружи. — Я знаю, что мы не говорили об этом. Я имею в виду, ни разу с тех пор, как… ты знаешь. Но я планирую жениться на тебе, завести детей и сделать тебя счастливым на всю оставшуюся жизнь, так что… привыкай. Привыкай к этой мысли.

Иметь всё, чего он когда-либо хотел, кажется таким невозможным, и всё же он живёт невозможным, так что, может быть, счастье ближе, чем кажется.

Он всё ещё дрожит, когда Гарри целует его, но вскоре им обоим становится достаточно тепло, чтобы сбросить спальный мешок на пол. Луи перекатывает их так, что оказывается сверху парня, устраивается между его ног и целует его в шею.

— Чего ты хочешь, детка? — Спрашивает Луи и засасывает мягкую кожу у основания шеи, пока не остается след — напоминание о нём после того, как он уйдёт.

Гарри водит руками по спине Луи, нежно проводя кончиками пальцев по его позвоночнику. Он оборачивает свои ноги вокруг талии парня и говорит:

— Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Вот так.

Луи кивает, тянется к тумбочке, отползает в сторону и достаёт из ящика смазку и презерватив.

— Мы можем… мы можем не использовать… — Гарри прикусывает губу и отводит взгляд, словно боится закончить предложение. Или боится, что Луи не захочет.

— Я, гм… да, мы можем. — Луи бросает презерватив обратно в ящик и садится между ног Гарри, поглаживая рукой кожу, покрытую мелкими волосками, на внутренней стороне бедра, пока Гарри снова не смотрит на него. — Тебе не нравится, когда она гладкая.

— Обычно нет. Но я просто… — он качает головой. — Сейчас меня это не волнует.

Луи улыбается и убирает волосы Гарри за ухо. Затем он наклоняется и медленно, нежно целует Гарри в губы.

Он всегда не торопится с Гарри, любит, какой он узкий, любит чувствовать, как его тело расслабляется вокруг пальцев. Если он сделает всё правильно, Гарри может кончить только от пальцев Луи, и когда это происходит, Стайлс выглядит невероятно горячо. Гарри корчится на кровати, обычно одной рукой вцепившись в простыню, а другой запутавшись в волосах, сильно дергая их всякий раз, когда Луи попадает по простате. Томлинсон обдумывает этот вариант всего несколько секунд, потому что это не то, чего Гарри хочет сегодня.

К тому времени, когда в парне уже четыре пальца, его руки прижаты к спинке кровати, голова откинута назад, пока он скулит и умоляет Луи просто трахнуть его. Мужчина вытирает капельку пота на виске и сползает вниз по матрасу.

Он осторожно вытаскивает пальцы, и тело Гарри, кажется, превращается в растаявшее мороженое, он широко раздвигает ноги, и Луи тихо вздыхает. Он проводит рукой по своему члену и наклоняется, чтобы облизывать дырочку Гарри, трахая его языком и заставляя Гарри дёргаться от неожиданных ощущений. Затем он снова садится.

— Хочу твой член, — бормочет Гарри, а Луи хихикает и щиплет его за ягодицу, затем жестом велит тому приподняться, чтобы положить подушку под бёдра.

Луи устраивается перед ним, и ему трудно отвести взгляд от лица Гарри, когда он толкается внутрь. Жарко и тесно, как всегда, но без презерватива всё ощущается острее, поэтому он останавливается на полпути, беспокоясь, что кончит слишком рано.

Гарри снова поднимает руки, отталкивается от изголовья и вскидывает бёдра навстречу Луи. Положив ладони по обе стороны от груди Гарри, Луи опускается и нежно целует его, не отводя взгляд, одновременно с этим продолжая двигаться внутри него. Он делает медленные и глубокие толчки, глядя в глаза Гарри и пытаясь передать всё, что чувствует, но не может сказать.

Как сильно он его любит, как он красив, как он будет скучать по нему, даже несмотря на то, что не увидит его всего несколько дней по его времени. Как он надеется, что Гарри действительно дождётся, одновременно желая, чтобы Гарри нашёл счастье. Как он ненавидит, что пропустит пять лет жизни Гарри, как он боится, что парень за это время превратится в другого человека, как он с нетерпением ждёт этого и в то же время хочет предотвратить.

Он просовывает руку под бедро Гарри и поднимает его, кладет ладонь на матрас так, что колено парня оказывается у его груди. Луи начинает резче двигать бедрами, трахая его сильнее, с каждым толчком попадая по простате, и говорит себе, что слёзы, собирающиеся в глазах Гарри, это просто физическая реакция, а не его печаль по поводу ухода Луи.

Опираясь всем своим весом на одну руку, он обхватывает член Гарри, быстро и грубо двигая ладонью, но потом резко отпускает и ставит руку на кровать, чтобы поддержать своё тело, когда оргазм настигает его. Гарри берет инициативу в свои руки, постоянно поглаживая себя, в то время как Луи беспорядочно толкается в него, изливаясь. Томлинсон делает круговые движения бёдрами, и когда его член снова попадает по простате Гарри, тот кончает, сжимаясь вокруг Луи и опуская руки, чтобы удержать мужчину и полностью опустить его на себя.

Уткнувшись лицом в шею Гарри, Луи чувствует, как слёзы стекают по его щекам. Он целует его, пробуя на вкус соль, и делает это снова и снова, пока слёзы не исчезают с его кожи. Луи осторожно приподнимается, вытаскивая член из Гарри. Он садится, чтобы посмотреть на беспорядок, который они устроили.

— Душ, детка? — Тихо спрашивает Луи и тянет Гарри за руку, пока тот не кивает и не позволяет Луи стащить его с кровати.

В душе они стоят под слабыми струями, и Луи намыливает Гарри с головы до ног, останавливаясь, чтобы вылизать его, пока ноги Гарри не начинают дрожать так сильно, что Луи боится, что он упадет. Он встаёт так, чтобы они оказались лицом к лицу, и Гарри обхватывает их члены рукой, чтобы подрочить им, в то время как Луи протягивает ладонь и играет с дырочкой Гарри, мягко трахая его пальцем и удостоверяясь, что он полностью чист.

Умывшись, они стоят под ласковыми струями, вцепившись друг в друга. Вода в душе смывает их слёзы.

∞

Его форма для прыжков во времени уже год лежит сложенной в ящике стола, и странно смотреть на неё снова. Он засовывает её в сумку и в последний раз обувает ботинки Гарри. Луи оставит их вместе с остальной одеждой Гарри в одном из шкафчиков. По крайней мере, ему не придется идти пешком, и парень сможет отвезти его туда. Это всё позитивное, что он может найти.

Луи тяжело вздыхает и стучит костяшками пальцев по пассажирскому окну под низкий гул музыки, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что у него слегка кружится голова. Это не работает. Он откидывает голову на спинку сиденья, закрывает глаза и медленно дышит, пытаясь успокоиться. Тяжесть руки Гарри на его бедре заставляет его открыть глаза, и Луи кладёт руку сверху, сжимая пальцы, но не крепко. Достаточно просто знать, что он здесь.

Ехать совсем не далеко, всего несколько миль, и Гарри едет так медленно, как только может, чтобы Луи успел добраться туда к одиннадцати часам. Луи и Зейн обсудили это и решили, что трёх часов более чем достаточно для всего, что потребуется для прыжка в 2023.

— Просто подъехать к гаражу? — Спрашивает Гарри, когда они съезжают с дороги по направлению к зданию.

Луи кивает.

— Да. Зейн говорит, что они будут следить по камерам безопасности за твоей машиной. Они должны открыть отсек, ты въедешь, потом мы зайдём внутрь для допроса…

Гарри что-то бормочет и прикусывает губу, постукивая пальцами по рулю.

— Мне жаль. Это что-то вроде интервью. И ты слышал Зейна. Он обещает не больше часа. Просто… будь честен, отвечай на их вопросы, и… — Луи замолкает, когда видит слезу, катящуюся по щеке Гарри. — Малыш…

— Шш… я в порядке. Всё нормально. Я просто буду скучать по тебе. И мне не нравится идея отвечать на личные вопросы о нас. Извини, что я немного расклеился. — Гарри подъезжает к гаражу, дверь открывается, и он заезжает внутрь.

— Не стоит извиняться… если они спросят что-то слишком личное, скажи им, чтобы отвалили. — Луи пожимает плечами. — Я… я думаю, нам лучше выйти из машины.

Дверь распахивается, лейтенант Эдвардс кивает и спрашивает: 

— Томлинсон? Стайлс?

Когда они оба кивают, она говорит: 

— Следуйте за мной.

Луи крепко сжимает руку Гарри и ведёт его в здание, затем передаёт ему сумку с униформой. Они тащатся в нескольких ярдах позади лейтенанта Эдвардс по коридору, вверх по лестнице, вниз по другому коридору, мимо комнаты, в которой оставался Луи — будет оставаться — к тому, что выглядит как два кабинета прямо через холл друг от друга.

— Вы двое можете попрощаться здесь. Томлинсон, ты пойдешь через холл. Стайлс, ты останешься здесь со мной. — Она снова кивает и исчезает за закрытой дверью.

— Ты в порядке? — Тихо спрашивает Луи, поворачиваясь к Гарри и хватая его за другую руку. Совершенно очевидно, что нет, слёзы текут по его лицу, но он кивает и издаёт слабый смешок.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты волновался… — Гарри шмыгает носом и, когда у него перехватывает дыхание, он обнимает Луи за плечи, утыкаясь лицом ему в шею. — Со мной всё будет в порядке. Обещаю.

Луи прижимает его к себе, обнимает за талию и кладёт голову ему на плечо. Они стоят там, теряя счет времени, просто прижимаются как можно ближе, касаясь друг друга с головы до ног, дыша синхронно.

— Люблю тебя, — шепчет Гарри.

— Я так тебя люблю, малыш. — Луи поднимает голову, и Гарри следует его примеру. — Я думаю, гм… мы скоро увидимся?

Гарри обхватывает ладонями лицо Луи, наклоняет его голову и целует мужчину в последний раз, медленно и нежно, потом кивает и отступает назад, держась за дверную ручку. Луи тянется к противоположной двери, поворачивает ручку, и когда Гарри машет ему, он входит внутрь.

Допрос длится почти два часа. Луи чувствует себя раздражённым и уставшим, но, по крайней мере, он знает, что собеседование с Гарри длилось всего сорок пять минут, потому что именно тогда лейтенант Эдвардс присоединилась к беседе Луи. Это беспокоит его только потому, что он проводит всё время, повторяя вещи, о которых он говорил с Зейном много раз. Он знает, что они только хотят все проверить, но это расстраивает. Он может думать только о том, что мог бы провести с Гарри эти два часа.

Когда они, наконец, закончили с вопросами, они отводят его в другую комнату, чтобы провести тесты. Физические тесты те же самые: короткая пробежка на беговой дорожке, кровяное давление до и после, несколько маленьких пузырьков крови, температура тела, рост и вес. А когда он заканчивает, лейтенанты ведут Луи вниз, в раздевалку, где лежит его форма, свежевыстиранная в стерильной прачечной. Есть большой пластиковый мешок на молнии, куда он должен положить одежду и обувь Гарри, в которые он одет сейчас, и переставной кодовый замок, который выглядит странно знакомым.

Раздевшись и аккуратно сложив одежду Гарри, Луи кладёт её вместе с ботинками в пакет, тянется к ближайшему шкафчику и застывает с рукой в воздухе. Затем он перемещает руку на один шкафчик в бок и открывает его, устанавливая комбинацию дня рождения Гарри, и надежно запирает его.

Он принимает душ так же, как и в прошлый раз, дважды натирает всё тело и сушит волосы перед тем, как одеться. Всё это время его мысли возвращаются к замку и тому факту, что он видел его перед прыжком. Он качает головой и смотрит на настенные часы. У него есть несколько минут до того, как он должен войти в дверь справа с надписью _«прибытие»_ , поэтому он садится на скамейку и медитирует. Или пытается. Дело не в том, что он нервничает, потому что он уже прошёл это и теперь просто чувствует смирение. Дело в том, что, как он ни старался последние несколько недель, он не практиковался так регулярно, как раньше, так что это не так просто. И всё же он сидит, пока не придёт время.

Комната почти идентична комнате отбытия, за исключением того, что в ней отсутствуют два основных элемента. Труба и стол. Он гадает, что сейчас может находиться в зале отбытия, но решает, что, вероятно, там всё выглядит одинаково минус эти две вещи. Пройдёт несколько лет, прежде чем они дойдут до этого момента, и он надеется, что он дал Зейну всю информацию, которая им может понадобиться, чтобы всё сработало.

Вместо тяжелой металлической трубки и стола есть простая прямоугольная алюминиевая платформа высотой около трех дюймов. Луи пересекает комнату и смотрит вниз.

— Томлинсон, — говорит лейтенант Гарольд и указывает на стол. — Если вы ляжете, мы начнём. Вам нужно будет повторить задание.

Это не дежавю, потому что Луи знает, что это стандартная процедура. Просто немного забавно, что он ведёт тот же разговор, что и год назад. Или через пять лет.

Луи глубоко вздыхает и начинает:

— Луи Уильям Томлинсон, Хрононавт. Вторая миссия, Возвращение. Путешествие из камеры Хроноприбытия в два часа ночи, суббота 13 октября 2018 года в Донкастере, Великобритания в камеру Хроноотбытия в два часа ночи в пятницу 14 октября 2023 года в Донкастере, Великобритания.

— А если миссия провалится, сэр?

Он моргает, затем закрывает глаза и позволяет своему разуму наполниться воспоминаниями о Гарри.

— Если миссия провалится, было приятно познакомиться с вами, лейтенанты.

Лейтенант Гарольд кивает и говорит:

— Это большая честь, сэр. Обратный отсчёт от пяти до старта. Пять, четыре, три, два, один.

Луи пытается расслабить тело и разум, пока они ждут. Лейтенантам нечего делать, кроме как наблюдать, а Луи остается только надеяться на лучшее. Технология, переносящая его на пять лет в будущее, находится не в этой комнате и даже не в этом времени. Она на пять лет в будущем, тянется назад и переносит его вперёд во времени.

Сначала ощущения знакомые. Покалывание конечностей и все его чувства кажутся далекими, но вместо внезапного исчезновения сознания всё возвращается сразу. Луи чувствует тошноту и боль. Всё тело болит, но терпимо, пока мучительная боль не пронзает каждую его клеточку, и он не обнаруживает, что не может двигаться. Слышится слабое жужжание, которое становится всё громче и громче, и Луи хочется зажать уши, но он не может. Ему хочется закричать, но рот и горло парализованы, и он гадает, что будет, если его вырвет, потому что тошнота усиливается. Огни и цветные пятна вспыхивают под его веками, а затем его тело чувствует, как его разрывают и сжигают одновременно.

А потом всё прекращается. В течение нескольких блаженных секунд он не чувствует абсолютно ничего, а затем его снова охватывает тошнота вместе с мучительной паникой, потому что он уверен, что его сейчас стошнит.

Его глаза распахиваются, он перекатывается на бок, яростно опустошает желудок, падает обратно и моргает, глядя в потолок. В его глазах плывет туманный образ, и он замечает его за долю секунды до того, как теряет сознание. Зейн.

∞

Когда Луи приходит в себя, он оказывается в комнате, похожей на больничную палату, хотя он почти уверен, что это не так. У него капельница в руке и катетер в члене, и он определенно не рад этому. Луи чувствует себя полным дерьмом. Каждый мускул в его теле болит и он устал. Но он жив.

Он откидывает голову на подушку, смотрит в сторону, нажимает красную кнопку и ждёт.

В палату вбегают две медсестры, за ними — встревоженный Зейн, который останавливается в дверях и смотрит на Луи широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Ты очнулся, — говорит Зейн и делает шаг вперёд, пока медсёстры проверяют капельницу и давление Луи.

— Я очнулся. Я жив. Мы сделали это?

Зейн кивает.

— Ты сделал это. Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

— Да. — Луи поворачивается к ближайшей к нему медсестре и спрашивает: — Мы можем избавиться от катетера?

Пока медсёстры убирают его и капельницу, Зейн выходит из комнаты и возвращается с подносом, как только они заканчивают.

— Голоден?

Луи кивает и садится. Зейн подвигает столик, чтобы парень мог дотянуться до него. Там только миска простой каши и два тоста с чашкой воды.

— Прости, приятель. Тебя не было два дня. Кормили только внутривенно. Нужно не торопиться. Они сказали, что ты в порядке. Твое тело истощено…

— А то я не знаю. — Луи откусывает кусочек тоста. Это лучше, чем ничего.

— Теперь, когда ты очнулся, тебе придётся остаться на сутки. После этого обычная еда, обычная одежда, и мы едем домой.

— Домой?

— Во Флориду. Найл сейчас на пути из Австралии. Они с Лиамом были не в такой плохой форме, как ты.

Луи кивает, стараясь не слышать, о чем умалчивает Зейн.

 — Я скучал по тебе, приятель.

— Ты даже не представляешь. Я чувствую, что я был частью какого-то жутко долгого спектакля, и теперь я, наконец, могу сбросить маску.

— Странно видеть тебя застегнутым на все пуговицы.

— Такое чувство, что у меня есть тайная личность. Я, возможно, оставлю одежду. — Луи вскидывает брови, а Зейн хихикает и говорит: — Шучу, приятель. Я не знал, будут ли у тебя проблемы с памятью или что, так что я решил, что Луи из 2023 знает меня таким.

— Так странно… теперь ты можешь сделать татуировку на руке.

— Да, пожалуй, могу. — Зейн улыбается и протягивает руку, чтобы втянуть Луи в объятия. — Нам так много нужно обсудить, но… мы поговорим позже. Отдохни, если сможешь.

Они проводят ещё один краткий отчёт об обратном прыжке, но кроме этого, Луи проводит следующие двадцать четыре часа в безумной скуке, ест пресную еду, пьёт чай и активно не думает о Гарри.

Когда его выписывают в среду, Зейн идёт с ним в раздевалку.

— Твои вещи всё ещё в шкафчике. Рад, что мы решили, что мне нужно последовать за тобой на следующем самолете, иначе тебя бы стошнило на чужие ботинки.

— Прости.

Зейн качает головой.

 — Не беспокойся об этом. Формально ты отсутствовал всего час, а потом два дня. Прими душ, переоденься. Я принесу твою сумку наверх. Напиши мне, когда закончишь.

— У меня нет…

Зейн достает из кармана телефон Луи и протягивает ему.

— Я взял его у лейтенанта Эдвардс перед тем, как пришёл к тебе в комнату.

Луи берёт телефон и кивает, вертя его в руках.

— Я напишу тебе.

Приняв душ так быстро, как только возможно, Луи возвращается в раздевалку с мокрыми волосами и полотенцем вокруг талии. Он включил телефон перед самым душем, оставил его на скамейке. Сейчас он вытирается и разочарованно смотрит на экран. Ни одного сообщения.

Его одежда лежит на полке, но он не трогает её. Вместо этого он медленно поворачивает диск на запертом шкафчике рядом с ним, затаив дыхание, пока набирает код. Замок открывается, Луи вынимает его, открывает дверь и обнаруживает внутри пластиковый пакет на молнии. На пакете тонкий слой пыли, поэтому он вытирает её полотенцем, но если пакет сделал свою работу, одежда должна быть в порядке. Он открывает сумку, вытаскивает одежду и ботинки Гарри, ставит их на скамейку и садится с одеждой в руках, зарываясь в неё лицом. Прошло пять лет, а они всё ещё пахнут Гарри. Луи надевает штаны и футболку Гарри, натягивает через голову его толстовку и обувает его ботинки. Затем он берёт свою одежду и запихивает её в пластиковый пакет, открывает телефон и видит сообщение от неизвестного номера.

Это Зейн.

_Понял, что ты не можешь мне написать, если у тебя нет моего номера._

Луи пишет ему, что он готов. Зейн встречает его в коридоре с сумкой Луи в руке. Он берёт её, открывая верхнюю молнию достаточно, чтобы засунуть пластиковый пакет с одеждой внутрь, затем он следует за Зейном по коридору.

Когда они спускаются в гараж, Луи хлопает Малика по плечу, а когда тот поворачивается, обнимает его за шею, переполненный эмоциями, которые он не мог выплеснуть раньше, потому что был слишком измучен. Зейн крепко сжимает его в ответ, и Луи почти истерически смеется, а слёзы текут по его лицу на накрахмаленную рубашку парня.

Когда Луи переводит дыхание, он ослабляет хватку, делает шаг назад и кричит:

— Я не умер! — И тут же снова разражается неудержимым смехом. Это смесь облегчения и возбуждения, сожаления и печали, а тело и разум Луи не знают, как с этим справиться.

— Ты не умер, — соглашается Зейн, улыбаясь и смеясь.


	10. Chapter 10

По дороге в Хитроу Луи и Зейн разговаривают о празднике в честь удачной миссии, но парень всё ещё истощён, поэтому он засыпает, прежде чем они добираются до аэропорта. Томлинсон спит большую часть полета во Флориду, но усталость не покидает его. Когда Луи выходит из аэропорта в Орландо, ему в лицо ударяет жаркий и влажный воздух. Зейн говорит ему, что он может отдохнуть до конца недели, хотя в пятницу утром парню придется прийти на очередной разбор полётов.

Если бы он не был таким измотанным, он бы отказался от времени на восстановление. Потому что одиночество с большой вероятностью приведёт к мыслям о Гарри, и он не уверен, что сможет справиться с этим. От парня по-прежнему нет ни смс, ни звонков, и для этого может быть только одна причина, но Луи слишком смущён, чтобы спрашивать Зейна. В конце концов, это он заставил Малика поклясться, что тот не упомянет Гарри, если Луи вернется в 2023 год. В то время он был уверен, что Гарри найдёт кого-нибудь другого и перестанет ждать. Луи жалеет, что не позвонил Зейну перед прыжком и не отменил всё, но уже слишком поздно, и он слишком упрям.

Зейн отвозит его в квартиру и предлагает помочь подняться по лестнице, но Луи отказывается. У него всего лишь одна сумка, и она не тяжелая. Он выуживает ключи из переднего кармана и поворачивается к Зейну.

— Спасибо, приятель.

— Позвони мне позже, ладно?

Луи кивает и вылезает из машины Зейна, затем медленно поднимается по лестнице в свой дом. Квартиру. Неважно. Подойдя к двери, он вспоминает, что его дом в том же состоянии, в каком он был несколько дней назад. Одежда всё ещё валяется на полу его спальни, грязная посуда в раковине, холодильник пуст… Луи вздыхает. Он разберётся с этим позже. У него полно свободного времени. Сегодня вечером он закажет еду на вынос.

Ключ легко скользит в замок, и при мысли о квартире в Донни и темпераментном замке на той двери его сердце слегка жалит уколом потери. Луи толкает дверь, вешает ключ на крючок. Он бросает сумку на пол и закрывает дверь на ключ.

Весь свет включён, что довольно странно. Он мог бы поклясться, что выключил его, но, возможно, нет, так как он торопился и был полусонный в то утро. Луи проходит мимо кухни и направляется в спальню, желая только одного — свернуться калачиком под одеялом, пожалеть себя и немного позлиться на Гарри.

Луи заходит в спальню. Он стягивает кроссовки Гарри, что весьма трудно сделать в темноте, но он справляется. Окинув погружённую во тьму комнату взглядом, Луи направляется к ванной комнате. Он открывает дверь, и непроизвольный крик вырывается из его рта.

Мысли со скоростью света проносятся в голове Луи. Может, у него галлюцинации. Может, он ещё не пришёл в себя после прыжка. Может, он вообще не выжил. Может, он ошибся квартирой.

Луи глубоко вздыхает.

— Прости, приятель, прости. Должно быть… должно быть, ошибся квартирой. — Он пятится и закрывает дверь ванной, в замешательстве оборачиваясь, потому что _это его спальня_. Пол подозрительно чистый, кровать застелена, но это _его_ кровать, _его_ одеяло, это дерьмовые постеры космических шаттлов, которые он повесил на стены, когда избавился от фотографий Гарри в рамках…

Дверь ванной открывается, и он оборачивается, готовый снова закричать, но останавливается и смотрит на человека в дверях.

— Гарри?

— Лу, боже мой… — Гарри делает шаг к нему, но Луи не может произнести ни слова. Он неподвижно стоит на месте.

Гарри делает ещё шаг, и Луи пытается всё переварить. Последние четыре дня, когда он считал, что между ними всё кончено, думал, что Гарри живет с кем-то другим, страдал от разбитого сердца, которое хотело поглотить его… он ошибался. Гарри сильно изменился за пять лет — короткие волосы и татуировки, широкая грудь, мускулистые руки, и эта линия между бровями стала _глубже_. Глаза Луи блуждают по лицу и телу Гарри, он открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но из него вырывается лишь прерывистый всхлип.

Луи видит слёзы в глазах Гарри, чувствуя влагу на своих щеках. Их взгляды встречаются и они одновременно делают шаг вперёд, падая друг другу в объятия. Гарри обнимает его так крепко, что становится больно, но ему всё равно. Обхватив Гарри руками за спину, он чувствует его неровное дыхание, дрожь его тела. Они стоят вот так, охваченные эмоциями, вцепившись друг в друга, плача друг другу в плечи, пока слёзы не перестают безостановочно течь по их щекам.

— Ты здесь. Как? — Голос Луи хриплый и грубый от слёз, поэтому он откашливается, а когда медленно поднимает голову, Гарри делает то же самое.

Взгляд парня скользит по лицу Луи.

— Я сказал, что буду здесь. Ты всё ещё не верил…

— Ты сказал, что напишешь, но не написал. Я думал, ты нашёл кого-то другого. — Луи открывает рот, чтобы сказать Гарри, что это не имеет значения, но Гарри перебивает его.

— Совсем забыл. Дерьмо. Я хотел сделать тебе сюрприз. Зейн получил твой запасной ключ от Лиама. Он сказал, что ты будешь здесь пару дней назад, но потом позвонил и сообщил, что, хотя ты в порядке, они оставят тебя на несколько дней. Я сходил с ума, ожидая тебя. — Гарри наклоняется, прижимаясь лбом к Луи, и закрывает глаза. — Я не смог. Я ходил на свидания время от времени, чтобы отвязаться от всех, но я не… я едва мог справиться с этим. Чувствовал себя изменщиком. Один парень поцеловал меня — чмокнул в губы — и я… Я знаю, ты хотел, чтобы я попробовал, но я не смог, Лу. Прости меня.

— Нет, не надо… — Луи откидывается назад и качает головой, затем кладёт руки на шею Гарри и, наконец, внимательно смотрит на него. В двадцать семь лет он ещё красивее, чем был в двадцать два, и Луи закрывает глаза, благодаря судьбу за возможность быть с ним в двадцать семь и, если это зависит от него, до конца жизни. Он поднимает руку и проводит по мокрым волосам Гарри.

— Твои волосы…

— Они короткие. Я знаю. Я пожертвовал их, а потом… — Гарри пожимает плечами. — Выглядит нормально?

— Выглядит потрясающе, малыш. — Луи опускает глаза и немного отстраняется, когда видит, что Гарри стоит голый и всё ещё мокрый после душа, его полотенце в какой-то момент упало на пол. Хотя прошло всего несколько дней по его собственному времени, небольшие изменения во внешности Гарри заставляют Луи хотеть уложить его на кровать и покрыть всё его тело поцелуями.

— Ты… на тебе моя одежда? — Спрашивает Гарри и делает пару шагов назад, чтобы посмотреть.

Луи кивает.

— Пять лет в запечатанном мешке, а она все еще пахнет тобой, так что да.

Гарри очаровательно улыбается, а потом морщит нос, как делает всегда, когда пытается не показать, что слишком любит Луи.

— Я скучал по тебе. Я знаю, это очевидно, но, Лу…

— Ну, я знаю, что технически прошло всего четыре дня, но я тоже скучал по тебе. — Луи закусывает губу и смотрит на обнажённое тело Гарри, на чернила, которых стало больше на его руках и груди. — Новые татуировки? Расскажи мне о них.

— Мне так много нужно тебе рассказать. И я хочу услышать о тебе. Как всё прошло? Я написал тебе по электронной почте. На адрес, который вы тогда завели? И я входил в него время от времени, чтобы он оставался действительным. Но да, сотни писем. Я использовал их как способ поговорить с тобой. Прости.

— Не извиняйся, малыш. Не могу дождаться, чтобы прочитать их. Я хочу знать всё. И… я устал. Всё прошло хорошо.

— Я… ладно, но ты можешь сделать это позже, потому что я не видел тебя пять лет и умираю здесь. — Гарри просовывает руки под футболку Луи и проводит по чувствительным бокам, ребрам и вокруг спины. Кожа Луи покрывается мурашками. — Хочу прикоснуться к тебе.

Гарри стягивает с Луи футболку через голову и толкает его к кровати, наблюдая, как он взбирается дальше по матрасу.

С такого расстояния, когда в окно проникает тусклый дневной свет, Луи видит тело Гарри, и от этого захватывает дух. Когда Гарри заползает на кровать и нависает над ним, Луи может лучше разглядеть новую татуировку в центре груди, и вздох застревает у него в горле, когда он протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться её. Шрифт маленький, а слова образуют круг вокруг циферблата часов без стрелок.

— Praeteritum, praesens, futurum, — говорит Гарри. — Зейн нарисовал её для меня.

— Малыш… — Луи проводит по татуировке кончиком пальца, затем поднимает глаза и встречается взглядом с Гарри. — Я…

— Я люблю тебя, Лу. Всё ещё, я имею в виду. Это ты. Мое прошлое, настоящее, будущее. Всегда.

Луи смотрит на него, и слова Гарри такие искренние, такие честные, что, хотя он лежит на нем голый, Луи не может больше ждать ни секунды.

— Вставай. Поднимайся. — Он хлопает Гарри по плечу, пока тот не откатывается в сторону, и Луи слезает с кровати.

— Что такое? Ты в порядке? — Спрашивает Гарри, садясь на кровати и хмуро смотря на Луи.

— Сиди тут. — Луи поднимает руку, останавливая Гарри, затем поворачивается и открывает шкаф. Он встает на цыпочки и шарит по полкам, пока не находит её. Несмотря на то, что там нет ничего хрупкого, Луи обхватывает коробку обеими руками, и кладет её на кровать перед Гарри.

— Он всё ещё у тебя?

— Я же говорил. Открой его. — Луи протягивает руку и рвёт простую коричневую бумагу, в которую был завернут подарок, который он послал Гарри много лет назад.

Стайлс переводит взгляд с коробки на Луи и обратно, затем медленно разворачивает её. Это не громоздкая коробка, просто достаточно большая, чтобы врать о том, что внутри, и она набита пенопластовыми гранулами для упаковки, которые разлетаются повсюду, как только Гарри открывает картонную крышку. Он закатывает глаза и тихонько хихикает, а потом протягивает руку, чтобы нащупать свой Рождественский подарок шестилетней давности.

Это маленькая прямоугольная бархатная коробочка, и Гарри с улыбкой поднимает глаза, прежде чем открыть ее и найти маленький квадратный серебряный амулет, прикрепленный к тонкой серебряной цепочке. Он осторожно вынимает его из коробки, чтобы посмотреть. Луи знает, что он чудесен, потому что он заказал его специально для Гарри. Подвеска — созвездие Водолея, филигранно выполненная и инкрустированная крошечными аметистовыми камнями — звездами. Луи собирался отправить её Гарри на Рождество, сохранив второй подарок, когда он приедет в гости несколько месяцев спустя. После того, как между ними всё кончилось, в качестве последней отчаянной попытки, он упаковал оба подарка в коробку и отправил их.

— Это прекрасно, Лу. Спасибо, но я не понимаю…

— Там ещё один подарок. Приклеил скотчем ко дну, чтобы ты нашел его последним.

Гарри снова засовывает руку внутрь, высыпает на кровать ещё пенопласта, пока не находит её. Эта коробка поменьше, и глаза Гарри расширяются, когда он вытаскивает её.

— Лу…

— Просто открой. — Луи постукивает по крышке коробки и ждёт.

Медленно, словно ожидая чего-то ужасного, Гарри поднимает крышку. Это простое серебряное кольцо с квадратной бирюзовой каменной рамкой, установленной в центре. Луи заказал его у того же человека, что и подвеску.

— О… Луи, оно прекрасно.

Гарри прекрасен. И хотя первоначально он намеревался использовать его как своего рода кольцо-обещание, замену, пока он не закончит свой контракт с НАСА и не вернётся к Гарри, сейчас Луи понимает, что больше не хочет ждать.

— Выходи за меня?

— Что? — Гарри вскрикивает и начинает возиться с кольцом, чуть не роняя его, но успевает схватить обеими руками, прежде чем оно падает.

Луи пожимает плечами и протягивает руку, чтобы взять кольцо.

— Я… я не хотел ждать. — Он держит кольцо между большим и указательным пальцами и спрашивает: — Ты станешь моим мужем?

— Да. — Гарри бросается на него, опрокидывает на спину и целует до потери сознания. Луи крепко сжимает кольцо, чтобы Гарри не уронил его, и смеётся, когда парень начинает покрывать порхающими поцелуями его лицо.

Когда Гарри кажется удовлетворённым количеством поцелуев, он садится и протягивает руку, шевеля пальцами. Кольцо идеально подходит.

Гарри озорно улыбается и толкает Луи на спину.

— Хочу отсосать тебе.

Луи со стоном закрывает глаза и пытается расслабиться, пока Гарри целует его грудь, рёбра и живот, но не может.

— Малыш. Подожди. Я тоже хочу прикоснуться к тебе.

— Ты сказал, что устал. — Гарри наклоняется и фыркает в живот Луи, затем стягивает с него штаны и трусы и нежно целует головку наполовину твёрдого члена Луи.

Парень мычит от прикосновения.

— Да, но я хочу… Повернись и ложись рядом со мной.

— Шестьдесят девять?

— Да, ложись на бок. — Луи похлопывает по кровати рядом с собой, окончательно сбрасывая трусы и штаны.

Они устраиваются так, что кладут головы друг другу на ноги, и Луи целует мягкую кожу внутренней стороны бедра Гарри, пока тот устраивается поудобнее.

— Скучал по тебе, — едва слышно бормочет Гарри, слегка обхватывая член Луи.

Когда Луи смотрит вниз, он спрашивает:

— Ты разговариваешь со мной или с моим членом?

— С твоим членом. Но по тебе я тоже скучал. Просто… Шшш… — Гарри втягивает головку члена Луи в рот, и он пытается не потерять себя от блаженства. Томлинсон заставляет себя открыть глаза и обхватывает рукой основание члена Гарри, пытаясь доставить ему такое же удовольствие.

Для Гарри это было так давно, и Луи хочет сделать ему лучший минет в его жизни, чтобы компенсировать пять лет одиночества, но ему трудно сосредоточиться, когда Гарри заглатывает всю его длину. Он стонет вокруг члена Гарри, когда чувствует, как его собственный упирается в заднюю стенку горла парня, и этот звук, должно быть, что-то делает с ним, потому что он дёргает бедрами. Луи делает всё возможное, уверенно облизывая нижнюю часть члена Гарри и посасывая головку так, как нравится ему.

Он обхватывает член парня одной рукой, а другой массирует его яйца, затем чуть сжимает ладонь и делает круговые движения пальцами вокруг колечка мышц Гарри. Смазки нет, но его кожа всё ещё влажная после душа, поэтому Луи обводит дырочку подушечкой пальца, скользя внутрь одной фалангой, когда Гарри полностью опускается ртом на его член. Стайлс начинает двигаться быстрее, заглатывая, прежде чем подразнить языком уздечку, а затем снова взять его в рот.

Луи посасывает головку, пока Гарри мягко не сжимает его бедро, предупреждая о скорой разрядке. Он позволяет члену Гарри выскользнуть изо рта и начинает дрочить ему, доводя до пика. Гарри сжимает бёдра и громко стонет вокруг члена Луи. Он изгибается дугой и кончает, продолжая ритмичные движения головой. Луи закрывает глаза, когда чувствует липкие капли на своём лице.

Когда Гарри перестаёт дрожать, он разворачивается, толкает Луи на спину и становится на колени между его ног. Он дрочит ему, глядя на щеки и губы Луи. Мужчина вскидывает бёдра и издает стон, кончая в кулак Гарри и на свой живот.

— Чёрт, Лу. Это было чертовски хорошо. — Гарри счастливо вздыхает, и тело Луи дёргается, когда Гарри облизывает кончик его члена.

— Нет, детка, я приму душ. Я слишком… слишком чувствителен. — Луи не видит его сквозь закрытые глаза и ресницы, но всё равно знает, что Гарри дуется. — Отведи меня в ванную. Я слепой.

Парень фыркает и хватает Луи за руку, стаскивая его с кровати и ведя в ванную. Он моет лицо Томлинсона, пока вода нагревается, и присоединяется к нему в душе, хотя он только что вышел. Они не задерживаются слишком долго, потому что Луи продолжает зевать, а Гарри, по-видимому, использовал большую часть горячей воды раньше. Как только они вымываются, они выходят, обтираются мягкими полотенцами и залезают под одеяло.

— Хочу прочитать твои письма, — бормочет Луи, прижимаясь лицом к груди Гарри.

— Завтра. — Гарри проводит пальцами по мокрым волосам Луи, и он снова думает, что, наверное, надо их подстричь. — У нас есть всё время мира.

∞

**От кого:** Гарри  
 **Кому:** Лу

**23:10**

Привет, Лу.

Скучал по тебе сегодня. Я остался с мамой до Нового года, так что только сейчас переехал в квартиру к Джемме. Она маленькая, но у меня своя комната и у нас есть ванна! Думал о тебе сегодня, когда убирался. Жаль, что мы не смогли принять ванну вместе перед твоим отъездом.

Я делаю работу по дому, готовлю и всё такое, потому что я ещё не могу платить за аренду. Помнишь кофейню за углом, где, как сказала Джемма, всегда висит объявление о найме? Они наняли меня. Я начинаю в субботу. Придётся быть там в шесть утра. Не так уж плохо после четырех утра в пекарне, и работать с людьми моложе шестидесяти будет не так скучно. С нетерпением жду времени, когда смогу занять себя чем-нибудь.

Лондон довольно большой (не уверен, что ты знаешь), и я трачу своё время, разбираясь с метро и гуляя по разным частям города. Я знаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я пошёл учиться, и я пойду, обещаю. Но я пока не знаю, чем заняться. Я точно не хочу заканчивать эту бухгалтерскую степень. Зейн говорит, что я должен взять курс физики, «только один, чтобы посмотреть понравится ли мне» и я сказал, что подумаю. Хотелось бы узнать твоё мнение об этом. Я вроде как хочу изучать физику, но я не знаю действительно ли она интересна мне или я делаю это потому, что она напоминает мне о тебе.

Я всё время думаю о тебе. Я люблю тебя, но ненавижу это. Я так зол на тебя сейчас. Решил, что это нормально, потому что ты не узнаешь. На прошлой неделе у меня был день рождения, и я не знал, что делать, поэтому Джемма повела меня в клуб и купила выпивку. В клубе играл ремикс на Time After Time Синди Лаупер, и я плакал посреди танцпола, потому что это напомнило мне о тебе. Когда я не мог объяснить, почему расстроился (я был пьян, но уверен, что твое имя всплывало), Джемс отвезла меня домой и уложила в постель.  
И с тех пор она водит меня на свидания со всякими людьми минимум раз в день. Это ужасно.

В любом случае. Я не хочу тебя обвинять в чём-то. Не то чтобы ты это читаешь. Но было тяжело, когда ты ушёл. Я знаю, тебе сейчас хуже. Я думаю, что это делает всё сложнее, потому что у меня есть лишь смутное представление о том, что происходит с тобой, но Зейн мне ничего не рассказывает. Вообще ничего. Он говорит мне, в каком ты настроении или если ты особенно груб с ним, но на этом всё. Наверное, я просто не думал, что это будет так сложно. А прошло всего несколько месяцев. Иногда это отстой, не буду врать. Иногда я хочу остаться в постели на весь день, но я знаю, что Джемма мне не позволит.

Я скучаю по тебе так сильно, что иногда это просто невыносимо, но ещё я волнуюсь. Я знаю, я казался уверенным в том, что всё будет хорошо, и ты пребудешь в 2023 год в целости и сохранности, но я боюсь. Я так боюсь, что с тобой что-нибудь случится, и думаю, что это убьет меня. И всё же, я бы ждал тебя всю оставшуюся жизнь, если бы пришлось. Я отмокал в ванне, пока писал письмо на свой телефон, а теперь вода остыла. Так что сейчас я собираюсь попрощаться. Я люблю тебя.

Всегда твой,  
Гарри

∞

**От кого:** Гарри  
 **Кому:** Лу

**21:54**

Привет, Лу.

С годовщиной! Всё верно, сегодня День Святого Валентина, а я на работе с шести утра. Кафе на самом деле хорошее. Я не знаю, почему они всегда в поиске работников, но, честно говоря, мне и не особо хочется знать. Что, если они вампиры и планируют выпить всю мою кровь и нанять того парня, который пришёл вчера и спросил о работе, чтобы заменить меня?

Сегодня было ожидаемо много работы, мне удалось помочь с выпечкой и даже окунуть клубнику в шоколад! Но я подумал о тебе. Помнишь нашу первую годовщину? Ты заказал откуда-то невероятно дорогую клубнику в шоколаде и вернулся домой с ней и бутылкой шампанского, а я так разозлился, потому что мы только что съехались и у нас был строго ограниченный бюджет.

Я скучаю по тебе. Я знаю, что глупо так говорить, потому что ты тоже скучаешь по мне, и для тебя это ещё хуже. Мне очень жаль, Лу. Я разозлился на Зейна, когда он отказался подложить тебе валентинку от тайного поклонника. Он сказал, что ты, вероятно, узнаешь мой «тон», даже если бы она не была написана моим почерком. Я уже извинился перед ним. Не волнуйся. Я решил, что не хочу, чтобы ты думал о тайном поклоннике. Просто хочу, чтобы ты подумал обо мне.

Честно говоря, я не очень хорошо провожу время в Лондоне. Это так ново для меня, и я несколько раз терялся в метро, но я знаю, что настоящая причина в том, что тебя здесь нет. Я стараюсь не думать о том, что ты сейчас делаешь. Это было трудно принять. Осознание того, что сейчас ты можешь быть с кем-то ещё. Я ненавижу это. Прости. Всё это письмо перевернулось.

Я хотел сказать, что решил считать эти годы годовщинами. Счастливые пять лет, Лу. Когда мы увидимся в 2023 году, у нас будет десятая годовщина. Звучит безумно, да? Я люблю тебя. Скучаю всё сильнее с каждым днём.

Всегда твой, Гарри


End file.
